Battle City GX
by Freckleman
Summary: The gang of Yugioh GX is back. It's the summer before Jadens third year and the gang is competing in the final Battle City Tournament. Lots of duels and lots of competition to come for the title of King of Games is at stake, Chp. 28 is up!
1. Battle City Begins!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX…period.

* * *

Prolouge

The legendary Battle City Tournament is about to begin. One has been held every year after the first and each year a new duelist was crowned Battle City King for that year. But of course Yugi was still the King of Games, and Kaiba the second.

But the reign of Yugi was ending; Kaiba and he were in their late forties. So now Kaiba and Yugi had both worked together on this year's tournament to make it the best ever, for it would be the last. And not only was the title of Battle City King up for grabs, but the title of King of Games was also.

This year the number of duelists was tripled, and approximately seven hundred people were competing. So because of this, the World Championship 2014 was cancelled, and the Battle City Tournament would be both that and the World Championship for this year.

To compensate for the alarming number of participants not only would Domino be the dueling site but a couple of other towns on the outskirts. The rules as well had been slightly manipulated; twelve locator cards would be needed to advance to the finals.

But besides that the rules were the same, only the competitors were different. For this was Battle City GX.

Episode One

Battle City Begins!

Jaden stared up at the sky. He was on the outskirts of Domino, a few miles away from Domino Square. There, Kaiba and Yugi were preparing to announce the beginning of the Battle City Tournament.

Jaden had originally planned on going to Domino Square to see Kaiba and Yugi for himself, but there were so many people there it was impossible for him to get any where near it. So he rode off on his motorcycle here, where there were less people, to meet the gang.

Jaden had never seen this many people competing in the tournament. This would be his first Battle City (Certainly not his first tournament) but he had watched the others on TV and Jaden had never seen this outcome. But it made sense; the title of King of Games was at stake.

Jaden looked up and saw Alexis and Syrus running over to him. They had been dating for a few months now and things were just getting heated.

"Hey Jay"

"Hey Jaden."

"Hey guys, how are you two love birds doing?" Alexis giggled and Syrus blushed. Before they could reply they were joined by three others; Bastion, Zane, and Chazz.

"Hey guys what's up," asked Jaden.

"Oh nothing Jaden, just preparing my deck to kick you butt," said Bastion.

"Not a chance Misawa, not a chance."

"It's not Misawa over hear you should be afraid of Jaden. It's me." Chazz beamed confidently as he teased Jaden.

"If anyone should be afraid Chazz, it's you. And from me," said Zane in his soft serious tone. Chazz glared and laughed.

"That was then Zane, I'm no longer afraid of you. This isn't school Zane, you're not necessarily the best."

"We'll see Chazz, we'll see."

A sudden someone came running up from behind them screaming "Jaden m'boy!" They all whirled around to find none other then Dr. Crowler facing them. He hadn't changed a bit.

He was wearing a long blue coat with a pink shirt and gray pants. He had his duel blazer on, his hair in a ponytail and a smile on his face.

"Professor Banner look who I found," he screamed "Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, Zane, Chazz, and little Syrus. All our favorite students."

Dr. Banner soon came into view leaving the crowd surrounded around the TV screen waiting for Yugi and Kaiba to appear.

Dr. Banner was wearing a half-tucked half un-tucked gray shirts with black pants. No tie but Pharaoh of course was at his side. Nobody really knew why how he had returned to life, but after last year, everyone was weird around him.

"Oh hello children, are you competing in this tournament too?"

Jaden's jaw dropped. "You're competing in the tournament?" Crowler and Barron nodded happily smiling. Just as they did that all eyes turned to the TV positioned on the side of a building.

Kaiba and Yugi's faces appeared on the screen. Kaiba's face was hardened, and his hair was slightly gray in the back, he also had a brown beard. Yugi's face was dropping slightly, and his hair was up in spikes just for the occasion, the yellow hair duller then in the past. They began the speech together.

"Welcome duelists one and all, to eight annual Battle City Tournament." The crowd died down and soaked in Kaiba's words.

"But as you know this year this is not only the Battle City Tournament, but also the 2014 World Championship." The crowd greeted this news with a thunderous applause and a series of loud whoops.

"So not only will the winner be crowned Battle City King but," Kaiba paused and Yugi finished the sentence.

"He or she will be crowned King of Games, and I the current King of Games will retire my title and Duel Monsters forever." The crowd was so quiet you could hear a duel monster's card drop. The duelists were mourning the soon to be "death" of the current King of Games.

"And after the end of this tournament, I too will retire from Duel Monsters," concluded Kaiba, his statement also meet with grave silence.

"But it is time for a new king to shine, a new champion to reign over Duel Monsters. And this new King of Games, WILL BE ONE OF YOU," Yugi yelled and the crowd went wild, each duelists imagining themselves as King of Games.

"But now onto the rules of this year's tournament," began Kaiba. "Unlike past tournaments, this year to compliment the outstanding number of duelists, twelve locator cards will be needed to participate in the finals." The crowd roared excitedly, cheering on the challenge of having to get twelve locator cards.

"And like all other tournaments the loser will have to surrender their rarest card to the winner. If you should happen to retrieve twelve locator cards then the locator cards will reveal the ever changing spot of the Battle City Tournament finals." Jaden thought of the many ways locator cards had been used (Jaden had watched the tournaments on TV). In one of the tournaments you had to place all of the locator cards in the graveyard. Another year they had to go in your deck spot, your field slot, it was ever changing and some duelists never made to the finals because they couldn't figure out where it was located.

"And now ladies and gentlemen," Yugi and Kaiba announced. "Let the Battle City Tournament begin!" The crowd roared louder then ever, and dispersed to go find duels.

Jaden looked at the others, "Well this is where we part; I hope to see you in the finals." Jaden smiled and hopped onto his motorbike. He was bound to find more duelists in the center of the city, so that's where he headed.

Jaden parked his bike next to the big yellow clock in Domino Park. It had taken him thirty minutes to go somewhere that should have taken him five, ten tops. The traffic throughout the city was horrendous. Jaden had passed many duels along the way and Jaden was sure someone was already halfway to getting twelve locator cards. He had some catching up to do.

Jaden walked around the park a couple of times looking for a duelist. All were already in a duel. Jaden began to walk out of the park when a looming obstacle came into view.

It was a man marching through the park, dressed in a green army uniform, with a hat with stars on it ranking him as a General in the Army. He had dark eyes and a small mustache, with a silver duel disk on his arm. He appeared to be in his mid forties.

"Who here dares to duel the great General Mitsavumi, the almighty and all powerful?" Some duelists stayed away intimidated by the big man, while others like Jaden hesitantly crept towards him. Jaden reached the man first.

"I Jaden Yuki the almighty and all powerful will duel you the General Mitsva, what's your name again?"

"It's Mitsavumi first off all," the man glared "and I don't duel babies."

"Babies," now it was Jaden's turn to glare. "For your information I am fourteen and I am starting my third year at Duel Academy where I am ranked the second best, there."

"Hmp, Duel Academy, what about Military Academy. They could really harden up a whining baby like you. Anyway I just beat a baby a few minutes ago," he flashed Jaden three locator cards and walked away.

"Oh I get it," said Jaden and he stood in the man's way. "You're afraid of me, don't worry gramps, I'll go easy on you."

The man slowly turned around, his face was purple. "Me gram-m-ps, me afrai-d? No one gets away with calling the great commanding General Mitsavumi afraid," the man roared. "Fine I'll duel you, you baby. But only if we each bet two locator cards so that when I win there'll be one less dueling baby in the world."

Jaden considered this, if he won he'd have four locator cards and Mitsavumi would have one. But if Jaden lost, then Mitsavumi would have five locator cards and he would have none, and he would be disqualified from the tournament.

"Come on baby, what's the decision?"

"Argh, don't call me a baby. All right then _General_, let's duel." Jaden stood in a ready stance and activated his duel disk. Mitsavumi did the same and they began the duel.

"Let's duel!"

Jaden: 4000

Mitsavumi: 4000

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX... 

Jaden's duel with Mitsavumi gets under way and things are off to a good start. But then Mitsavumi reveals a dark secret, and summons an ancient power to beat Jaden down. Will Jaden be able to stand up to Mitsavumi's almighty army? Find out next time on Yugioh!


	2. The General's Army

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or any of the cards.

Note: Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster's effect is the one on the card not the one used in the show. I just wanted to clear that up.

* * *

Episode Two

The General's Army

Jaden stared at his opponent. It was an army general named Mitsavumi. The stakes were two locator cards and they each had four thousand life points. Jaden drew a card.

"Of course," said Mitsavumi, "babies first." Jaden tried hard not to let Mitsavumi's words get to him. But some who no matter how hard he tried he kept hearing those taunting words as he thought up his move.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in attack mode." A man in a yellow and blue uniform with sparks coming from him appeared on the field. "And now I'll end my turn."

Mitsavumi smiled and drew a card. He studied his hand for a very long time before placing a card on his duel disk. "I summon Attack Soldier A in attack mode (1600/1000)!" A small man in a camouflage uniform armed with a black blaster emerged. "My soldier will be more then a match for your Elemental Hero," said Mitsavumi and he ended his turn.

Jaden drew and smiled. "Prepare to watch your monster fall, cause' I activate the magic card Spark Blaster, which I equip to my Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Sparkman was now armed with a big pink blaster that was charging up it's energy. Elemental Hero Sparkman let the charge go and a small electrical blast zapped Soldier A, switching him to defense.

"Thanks to my Spark Blaster I can switch the position of up to three monsters. And now I'll have my Elemental Hero Sparkman attack your Attack Soldier A who only has 1000 defense points." The Spark Blaster was charged up to maximum level and let out a charge so strong it could have blasted anything into pieces. Attack Soldier A was destroyed in an instance and Mitsavumi was left defenseless. "Ok Mitsavumi I'll end my turn. Do your worst."

"Trust me I will," suddenly an Attack Soldier A appeared on the field.

"What," said Jaden? "But you didn't even draw yet."

Mitsavumi smiled. "I must have forgotten to mention to you Attack Soldier A's special ability. When he is destroyed during my opponent's turn I can summon another one from my hand."

Jaden grunted, "That one will meet the same fate as his brother."

"We'll see,' said Mitsavumi and he drew a card, giving him five in his hand. "I'll equip my Attack Soldier with the magic card Heavy Artillery." Mitsavumi's Attack Soldier A's blaster became a giant gun and he gained 700 attack points. Giving him a total of 2300 attack points.

"Well the effect of the card is pretty obvious, but let's see how destructive it is. Attack Soldier A, attack Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Attack Soldier A took aim and shot a big rocket out of his new gun. It hit Sparkman in the stomach and he was destroyed in seconds.

The smoke cleared and Mitsavumi stood smiling triumphantly. Jaden's life points shot down to 3300, with Mitsavumi's still at 4000. "That's just a taste of my power," said Mitsavumi and he ended his turn.

Jaden drew, giving him five cards in his hand and he carefully planned out his next move. "I activate the field card Fusion Gate," Jaden announced and he placed the field spell card in the field slot. Dark clouds loomed above them and for the first time Jaden noticed a gang of people watching the duel. All of whom were staring at the clouds forming above. "And now thanks to Fusion Gate."

"I know what Fusion Gate does," said Mitsavumi. "Just get on with your move."

"Whatever you say, general, I'm now going to activate Graceful Charity," Jaden quickly discarded two card and drew an addition three.

"And I'll now fuse the Elemental Hero Bladedge and Wildheart in my hand to create Elemental Hero Wildedge (2600/2300)." Wildheart and Bladedge both appeared on the field for a moment before they flew up to a vortex forming amongst the clouds. They entered the portal and in a blinding flash of golden light a new monster appeared and returned to the field. It was none other then Elemental Hero Wildedge, who was literally half Bladedge and half Wildheart. The left side of his torso was human, resembling the features of Wildheart. And his right side was made up of Bladedge's golden armor, while his legs were a little of both.

When his new monster landed on the field Jaden was left smiling and with two cards in his hand. "I'll now equip my new monster with the magic card Fusion Sword Murasame Blade. Which will increase his attack by 800 to 3300." Wildedge's sword began to glow radiant colors and shined like the sun. "Now Wildedge, attack Soldier A." Wildedge ran forward roaring and cut Attack Soldier A in half, destroying him.

The blast knocked Mitsavumi over and the crowd cheered, but Mitsavumi watched in horror as his life point's dropped to 2500 (Jaden: 3300 Mitsavumi: 2500).

He got up and stared at Jaden, with a wild look in his eyes. "I will not be beaten by a stupid baby! I worked hard to become the top Military general and now the top duelist in the world. I will not be stopped!" Suddenly Mitsavumi retrieved a small gold plate from his pocket. It reminded Jaden of the amulet he got from the Gravekeeper (He unfortunately neglected to bring it with him).

The plate was old and had weird inscriptions on it. But most of all it had a small version of the famous Millennium Eye on it and in the center of the eye was an amethyst jewel.

"Do you know what this is Jaden?" The general asked him.

"No," Jaden replied.

"It's a Shadow Amulet," he said plainly. "Which allows me to capture people's souls, and send them to the Shadow Realm." Jaden stared in horror realizing the power of the small plate.

The small jewel in the center of the eye began to glow bright and Jaden felt his feet were no longer on solid ground. "A Shadow Game," Mitsavumi said taking the words right out of Jaden's mouth, laughing at the same time. Jaden had been in a Shadow Game many times before but didn't expect to encounter one in the Battle City, though there was a first time for everything.

They were no longer surrounded by the hustle and bustle of Domino City, or by Jaden's screaming fans. But they were surrounded by a darkness, different then that from the clouds of Fusion Gate. It was a dark, hated darkness that engulfed everything. They were now in the Shadow Realm.

"Well little baby," Mitsavumi began. Jaden now no longer saw Mitsavumi as an honorable, obnoxious general, but as a crazy power hungry psycho. Now Jaden new more then ever, that he had to defeat him, not just for the locator cards.

"I'm not sure if you know what a Shadow Game is but-."

"I know what it is," replied Jaden. "It's where psycho's like you try to steal people's soul."

Mitsavumi laughed. "That's one way to put it. The loser's soul gets captured by my amulet here," he said pointing to his Shadow Amulet. "And once I have another soul my Shadow Powers will increase. Until I am the most powerful being in the world.

Jaden snorted, "If you win this duel that is, because a, you won't. And b, even if you do you'll never capture enough souls to be the most powerful. But like I said in 'a', you won't win anyway."

Mitsavumi laughed, "We'll see baby, let's get back to our duel. I believe you were just ending your turn." Jaden nodded and Mitsavumi drew, giving him five cards. "I'll now take advantage of _your_ Fusion Gate. By fusing a Commander X in my hand with the Attack Soldier A on my field." Commander X appeared on the field and him and Attack Soldier A went up to the Fusion Gate. A dark light blazed from the clouds and in a few seconds a new monster came back down to the field.

He was dressed in a black camouflage and had a black hat on his head. He had a long black rifle and three thousand attack points and two thousand three hundred defense points.

"Sorry to break it to you Mitsa-Pyscho," Jaden laughed at his new name for the psycho general but Mitsavumi didn't seem to appreciate the joke at all. "But your new fusion monster, Commanding General X isn't strong enough to defeat my Elemental Hero Wildedge."

Mitsavumi smiled and glared at Jaden, "I forgot to mention another little _special_ ability of my Amulet," which was now glowing mischievously. "Only certain people can harness the power, me being one of them. It allows me, during a Shadow Game, to gives each of my monsters a six hundred point attack boost." Commanding General X now had thirty six hundred attack points, just more then enough to take out Wildedge.

"Commanding General X, attack Elemental Hero Wildedge." The General took precise aim through his rifle; he killed Wildedge with one shoot, piercing right through his armor. Jaden lost three hundred life points bringing him down to three thousand, only five hundred life points above Mitsavumi (Jaden: 3000 Mitsavumi: 2500).

Jaden looked at Mitsavumi, "Ok I'll admit that was a nice shot, but soak in the glory now because pretty soon you're life points are gonna drop to zero. Cause' it's my draw!"

Jaden drew Pot of Greed and immediately activated it. He picked up two cards giving him a total of three in his hand. "Ok Mitsavumi, have I got a surprise for you, cuz' I'm fusing Elemental Hero Clayman and Burstinatrix to create, Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!" Jaden was left with one card in his hand as Burstinatrix and Clayman appeared on the field. Like all of the other fusion monsters they floated up to the fusion gate, returning as another monster, Burstinatrix and Clayman did the same. In this case though Rampart Blaster returned to the field below.

Rampart Blaster had two thousand attack points and two thousand five-hundred defense points. His body was made of clay, with a red and yellow shield and helmet, and a black blaster attached to his arm. He was summoned in defense mode.

"Aww look at the little baby's little monster," Mitsavumi taunted.

"You just like pushing people around don't you Mitsavumi? Being in the army you were able to push people around and get away with it right? Well you just pushed the wrong person," Jaden glared at Mitsavumi who was silent. "Because unlike the people at military academy, I push back." At that moment, as if on cue Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster shot a group of rockets at Mitsavumi.

The rockets bypassed Commanding General X and hit Mitsavumi square in the stomach. He was thrown ten feet back by the explosion and his life points dropped to fifteen hundred (Jaden: 3000 Mitsavumi: 1500).

"Wh-what happened," asked a startled Mitsavumi.

"My Rampart Blaster's special ability happened. Which is; when he's in face up defense mode I can directly attack your life points with half of my monster's attack." Mitsavumi snarled realizing now Jaden had double the amount of life points as him and vowed out loud to beat him. Jaden laughed and placed a card facedown, ending his turn.

Mitsavumi drew giving him a total of three cards (Jaden now had zero cards in his hand) in his hand and Mitsavumi took a moment to recollect his thoughts. "I activate the equip spell card Bazooka Blast, which I equip to my Commanding General X," the commanding general's rifle suddenly became a giant silver bazooka that was half the size of him. It was resting on the general's shoulder. "I'll also set one monster in defense."

"I'll explain to you what my bazooka does, so that when it destroys you, you won't be surprised. When equipped to a monster if that monster does battle with a monster of two thousand attack points or more and wins, my opponent loses and extra five hundred attack points. Now Commanding General X, attack Rampart Blaster!"

This time the General didn't even bother to aim, he knew his bazooka would destroy it's target. The rocket left the gun and went straight for Rampart Blaster. There was a giant explosion and lots of smoke, and Mitsavumi was sure Rampart Blaster had not survived. But when the smoke cleared Jaden's smile was visible, behind Rampart Blaster.

"What," Mitsavumi cried. But it all made sense when he saw the card that Jaden had just activated.

"Hero Barrier," Jaden explained. "I activated it once you declared you attack. Since I have a monster on the field with Elemental Hero in the name (Rampart Blaster) I was able to negate your attack.

Mitsavumi was fuming that his attack had failed. "You may have saved your monster this turn," he said. "But next turn your life points are mine."

Jaden disregarded the threat and drew, it was Pot of Avarice. He activated the magic card immediately. The dull pink pot appeared on the field and Jaden returned Elemental Heroes Sparkman, Wildedge, Wildheart, and Bladedge and the Neos Spacian Air Hummingbird he had discarded thanks to Graceful Charity to his deck which he then shuffled. He was then allowed to draw two cards.

"Come on make your move already you baby," Mitsavumi said impatiently, "world domination doesn't happen over night."

"I activate Pot of Greed," said Jaden and he drew two cards. He smiled so triumphantly that you'd think he had just drawn Exodia…but he hadn't.

"First I activate Diffusion," he began and in a black vortex Rampart Blaster dematerialized and Clayman and Burstinatrix replaced him. "Next I'll fuse Burstinatrix with the Elemental Hero Avion in my hand to create, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

The two heroes, Burstinatrix and Avion flew to the heavens and came out as one monster. Half red, half green and white wings was all Mitsavumi saw when Flame Wingman emerged, nothing special.

"Once again baby, you did your math wrong. But then again I wouldn't expect a baby to know that thirty-six hundred is more then twenty-one hundred. But I'll spare you the agony of having to go one in the world losing duels, when I capture your soul."

Jaden smiled, "You push me I'll push you harder," was all he said and then he summoned Elemental Hero Sparkman. The two monsters, Flame Wingman and Sparkman, rose up to the heavens, and a blinding silver-white light consumed the shadows.

Mitsavumi cowered back in fear of this power that was strong then that of the shadows. And then Mitsavumi met his maker, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman. He had white cyber wings, titanium white silver armor with a yellow, mustard lining.

"Meet Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman with a total of two thousand five hundre-." Jaden paused, Flare Wingman's attack points rose to 2800. "Right, because Rampart Blaster is in the graveyard he gains three hundred attack points.

Mitsavumi smiled, still confident that Shining Flare Wingman would not be a threat. "Now Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, attack Mitsavumi's defense monster." Mitsavumi was puzzled, what was Jaden playing at?

Shining Flare Wingman rose up into the air; he was consumed by a silver fire. He rose higher and higher, past the Fusion Gate and he came back down faster then anything else. All you could see was a blur of silver fire.

As Shining Flare Wingman neared the face down monster it emerged for a moment, it was and Attack Soldier A (1600/1000). And when Flare Wingman attacked, Attack Soldier A was utterly destroyed. But there was more. He kept going until he hit Mitsavumi square in the chest. Mitsavumi's life point's dropped to zero.

"What," cried Mitsavumi, fear read clearly on his face. "My Flare Wingman's effect is that; when he destroys a monster the attack of that monster is reduced from my opponents' life points. Since Attack Soldier A had 1600 attack points, and you _only_ have 1500 life points…you lose the duel.

Mitsavumi suddenly fell to the ground, and his Shadow Amulet was flung to the side. The Shadow Amulet was emitting a strong purple light and Jaden ran to Mitsavumi.

"Mitsavumi," he cried. "How can I help? Where'd you get the amulet from? Are there more of you?"

He dropped two locator cards and Commanding General X, Jaden's winnings. But Jaden was more interested in his questions (although he did pocket the cards). All Mitsavumi said was "Shad-d-d-ow Con-con-quers."

"Shadow Conquerors? Is that it? Who are they?" The Shadow Amulet released a purple light that consumed everything. When the light subsided Jaden was back in Domino Park. His audience was still there whispering "Where'd they go? What happened to him?" And some even dared to ask, "Who won?"

Jaden moved Mitsavumi left and right a little. He wasn't budging. His soul was gone. Jaden took the Shadow Amulet lying beside them and put it in his pocket.

He got up and walked out of the park in a daze. He had to find the others; he had to warn them to keep an eye out. But most of all he had to find the Shadow Conquerors.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

Jaden sets out to find and warn his friends. He locates Zane in front of the Domino Museum just starting a duel. Jaden kicks back and watches Zane take on a big brute. It becomes an intense battle, with Zane's opponent setting up more then a solid defense it becomes a trial for Zane's Cyber Dragons. Who will be the victor, the deadly lethal dragons or the tough unbreakable defense? Find out next time on Yugioh…


	3. Of Dragons and Golems

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX.

Note: Dingo's deck (as was Mitsavumi's) came straight from my imagination and if any of those cards are real, then (a) I did not know (b) I should copyright them first and then sue Yugioh (Just kidding).

* * *

Episode Three

Of Dragons and Golems

Jaden ran through the streets of Domino searching for his friends. He ran up every block surrounding Domino Park and was now heading down the main street, leading away from Kaiba Corp deeper into the city.

In Jaden's carelessness he bumped into two boys, one of whom fell down. Jaden hurriedly apologized ten times and helped the boy get up. It was then that Jaden recognized them.

They were friends of Bastions, they were in Ra Yellow. The boy (Roger) recognized him as well and explained that they were heading over to Domino Museum, where Zane was about to partake in a duel.

Jaden followed them and for a moment considered telling them about the Shadow Conquerors, but then he decided otherwise. If he told everyone he saw it would cause a panic. And the Shadow Conquerors would take advantage of that panic and capture more people's souls because people would be afraid of them. Fear would be their best weapon. With fear duelists would be to afraid to try to duel the Shadow Conquerors, so they would take there souls right where the people stand, because they'd be weak. And that wouldn't be good.

They ran five blocks and then came to an open space. Right in front of them was the Domino Museum and on the steps, surrounded by fans was Zane. Jaden pushed through the crowd and brushed away the nasty comments people gave him, he had to get to Zane.

But when Jaden got there he realized telling Zane what happened in front of all these duelists would be a bad idea. So he stepped to the side and let the duel commence (Zane didn't see him).

"Ok Dingo," said Zane referring to his opponent. Dingo was a big, and I mean a big man, about double the size of Zane, wearing a ripped brown vest with black buckles holding it on to his back. He had tan shorts that were ripped making them even shorter, sandals, and he was showing Zane four locator cards.

Zane on the other hand was wearing black pants (an insane thing to do on such a hot day) and a white T-shirt. Before he had been wearing a blue sweatshirt but he must have tossed that away. He was also holding up four locator cards, making this his second or third duel.

"We'll each bet three locator cards," Zane finished and Dingo agreed and slipped his locator cards into his pocket. "Oh and of course our rarest card," Zane held out the Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800). And dingo flashed Zane his rarest card Monster Golem (2000/5000). "Alright then," said Zane quietly. "Let's duel!"

Zane: 4000

Dingo: 4000

Zane went first and drew a card. "I'll summon the monster Goblin Attack Force (2200/1500) in attack mode!" A small battalion of goblins in shining silver armor appeared on the field. All seemed to be ready to take on Exodia. Zane smiled confidently and place a card facedown before ending his turn.

Dingo laughed and drew, "Your monster's defense points are puny," he said.

"Yes well Dingo if you haven't noticed I placed him in attack mode."

Dingo snorted, "I find that in a duel a defense is more valuable then an offense."

"And why is that," asked Zane. "A defense won't do much damage to your opponent's life points. So you're opponent has more time to damage yours."

"There are ways for a defense to strike down its opponents. You will see," Dingo said and he laughed again showing many missing teeth in his mouth.

"I'll start by setting one monster in defense mode," the familiar brown back of a duel monster's card appeared on the field horizontally.

"I'll now activate the magic card Defense Barrier, this card cost me one thousand life points but it is well worth the price," Dingo explained as his life points dropped to 3000. "You see Defense Barrier stops my opponent, you, from attack any monster in defense mode with less then fifteen hundred attack points. So now I'll end my turn, take yer' best shot."

"I always do," said Zane as he drew a card, giving him five in his hand. "Your magic card will prove worthless," Zane said. "Without something to defend you." Zane activated the magic card Ragieki and a thunderous lightning obliterated Dingo's monster, which was Meager Golem (1200/1000).

"Now Goblin Attack Force, attack!" The goblins moved as one with careful precision. And when they were just a few feet away from Dingo they began to run and slashed at him wildly in all directions. Dingo let out an anguished cry and fell to the ground as his knees buckled. His life points dropped quickly to 800 (Zane: 4000 Dingo: 800).

Dingo huffed and puffed to get up and finally did get up after countless tries. "Listen boy," he said loudly. "That was a cheap shot."

"Cheap," Zane repeated. "I guess we have a sore loser here folks." Dingo growled but said nothing, Zane ended his turn.

Dingo reached for a card when suddenly Goblin Attack Force switched to defense, thanks to the effect which causes them to do so after attacking. Dingo drew a card giving him five in his hand and attempted to place a card face down, when suddenly Zane spoke.

"I'll activate my face down trap card Swift Change, when a monster on my field's position is changed due to a monster's effect or a magic or trap card, I can change that monster's position again." Suddenly Goblin Attack Force switched back to attack mode. Zane smiled but Dingo ignored him, and continued his move.

"I'll summon in defense mode Golem of Resistance (800/2000) to the field." Dingo discarded one card from his hand, giving him three. "If I summon him though without sacrificing, I have to discard one card from my hand," Dingo explained as a squat green golem with big black eyes appeared on the field. "And I'll end my turn."

Zane drew a card and studied his hand (He had four cards in it). "I'll activate the magic card Pot of Greed," Zane quickly drew two cards, giving him a total of five in his hand. "I'll now activate the magic card Polymerization, to fuse together the two Cyber Dragons in my hand."

Two metal dragons with gleaming silver armor emerged onto the field. In between them a black portal materialized and sucked the two dragons in. The portal disappeared but quickly a blue portal replaced it. And slowly out of this portal emerged a new monster.

First one head, then another. Both heads letting out a roar that pierced your ears. Then it's torso, a long big armor that resembled a snakes. And finally a long glistening tail, completing the Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100).

The monster emitted a strong electrical current from it's body and Zane was smiling triumphantly. "I'll now activate the magic card Piercing Beam; this magic card can be equipped to any monster with Cyber Dragon in the name. It allows my Cyber Twin Dragon to attack your monster without the attack being negated. So your Defense Barrier won't be able to stop me. Now Cyber Twin Dragon attack!"

Each head produced a small blue beam in its mouth that became larger and larger. But Dingo didn't seem scared at all. The heads finally unleashed their beams, which merged into one and was heading straight for Golem of Resistance. Zane was planning, once Golem of Resistance was destroyed, to attack Dingo's life points directly (Cyber Twin Dragon's special ability was that he could attack twice in a battle phase) and win the duel.

The blue beam hit Golem of Resistance and ran right through him, ran right through him? The attack ended but Golem of Resistance was still alive, and he was gleaming as if he had, had some defensive barrier.

Dingo laughed and explained what had happened to a puzzled Zane, "You should have done your homework," Dingo began. "Golem of Resistance isn't affected by magic cards. Zane was still puzzled, what magic card?

Dingo seemingly read his mind and continued, "Therefore he wasn't affected by Piercing Beam, in other words the card's effect was neutralized. So therefore your Cyber Twin Dragon's attack couldn't break through my Defense Barrier." Zane was horrified that he had fallen for such an obvious trick.

"Fine," Zane said. "I'll now end my turn."

Dingo laughed and drew a card, giving him four in his hand. Three more then Zane's one card in his hand. "I now activate the trap card Golem's Swift Vengeance." A purple trap card materialized onto the field, it depicted a golem's giant fist destroying a weak little monster.

"Golem's Swift Vengeance can be activated when during the last two turns; a monster has attacked a Golem monster. Your Cyber Twin Dragon attack my Golem, regardless of whether or not the attack was negated and if the monster that attacked a Golem (Cyber Twin Dragon) is a monster of a higher level then that Golem (Cyber Twin Dragon was a level eight, while Golem of Resistance was a level five) then I can destroy that monster (Cyber Twin Dragon) and deal half of that monster's attack as damage to my opponent's life points (1400)."

All in an instance Golem of Resistance rose up and held out it's fist which doubled, no tripled in size making it bigger then the Cyber Twin Dragon. The fist came crashing down on Cyber Twin Dragon and a catastrophic eruption occurred. A blue energy was released from the dragon when it was destroyed that knocked Zane off his feet and made his life point's drop to 2600 (Zane: 2600 Dingo: 800).

"Like I said," Dingo began. "A good defense beats a strong offense," and Dingo smiled. Zane got up and brushed the dirt off of him, he wasn't going to let a nobody beat him.

Dingo ended his turn and Zane drew a card, giving him two, one less then Dingo's three cards, in his hand. "I activate the magic card, Monster Reborn." A small heavenly sword appeared on the field. It floated above the ground for a moment before it came racing down to the ground where half of it entered the Earth and all you could see was the hilt. The blue sword began to glow and Zane said, "I chose to resurrect, Cyber Twin Dragon!"

The sword let out a wild energy and soon disappeared into a hole in the ground. In it's place appeared the Cyber Twin Dragon, in as much glory as it could muster after being defeated once.

"I'll also activate the magic card Diffusion," a small vortex emerged out of nowhere and consumed Cyber Twin Dragon. It was rotating clockwise until now, but then it suddenly rotated counter clockwise. Two Cyber Dragons (2100/1600) took the place of the Cyber Twin Dragon and each one let out a small roar. But Dingo was no longer intimidated by the Cyber Dragons.

"I'll finally end my turn," said Zane who was left with no cards in his hand.

Dingo drew, now he had four cards in his hand and thought carefully about his next move. "I'll activate Call of the Haunted, to bring back my Meager Golem from the beginning of the duel." The small golem returned to the field in attack mode this time.

"I'll now sacrifice both Golem of Resistance and Meager Golem to summon, Monster Golem (2000/5000)!" The two golems suddenly dispersed into rubble, rubble which flew up into the sky.

A blinding white light shot down from the sky and floating down to Earth was Monster Golem. He was double the size of Golem of Resistance and Meager Golem combined. He was large and in the shape of a cube. With big eyes and a big mouth, and he was made up of mostly dark green blocks, with a couple of blue and black ones.

When he finally came down he took up the entire monster field on Dingo's side, which was another price you paid to summon him. He took up all your monster slots so you couldn't summon any other monsters.

"I'll activate the magic card, Emergency Provision, and I'll sacrifice the Defense Barrier on the field and the Golem of Might in my hand." Dingo's life points shot up to 2800, 200 more then Zane (Zane: 2600 Dingo: 2800).

Zane was silent until now, "Your Golem has a solid defense (He was in defense mode) but all I have to do is find the right card to take him out."

"But you will find that there is no card that can defeat him. For now I activate more of his wonderful special abilities. By sacrificing one thousand of my life points he becomes immune to being destroyed by magic cards." Monster Golem glowed green for a moment. "By sacrificing another one thousand life points he can't be destroyed be a trap card," Monster Golem was now glowing purple. Dingo was left with a measly 700 life points to defend him (Zane: 2600 Dingo: 700).

"And then I'm going to activate another effect of his, I can sacrifice any number of my life points, then that number is doubled and added to the defense of Monster Golem." Dingo sacrificed seven hundred life points, all was left with was 100 life points, but didn't seem to care. Since he sacrificed seven hundred life points that number was double, this equaled 1400, which was then added to 5000. Monster Golem's defense went rapidly up to 6400. "And I have found that by using this strategy, I'm indestructible!"

Zane tried to keep his cool but inside a seed of worry grew, what if he didn't draw the right card? "And now I'll end my turn," concluded Dingo and Zane readied himself for the upcoming turn.

Zane took a moment to focus himself. He had to believe he would draw the right card. Zane drew and realized at the last moment a hint of doubt flew through him, he hadn't gotten the exact card he wanted, but this might help.

"I'll switch Goblin Attack Force into defense mode along with my Cyber Dragons, and end my turn."

Dingo smiled and laughed at Zane's pathetic efforts. Dingo drew and felt tears coming to his eyes when he saw what he drew, he had the best of luck. "I activate the magic card Golem Cannon," he said proudly. "Thanks to this card I can sacrifice my Golem's attack or defense and deduct that amount from a monster on your side of the field's attack, although I can't deduct more then two thousand points at a time. I choose to deduct my Monster Golem's attack points, all two thousand of them!"

Monster Golem's attack dropped to zero and the Golem Cannon began to charge up. "I'll aim the cannon at your Goblin Attack Force!" The cannon unleashed a bright red energy that was heading straight for Goblin Attack Force. It hit the army square in the chest and their attack points dropped to 200. "Oh and did I mention that if Golem Cannon deducts all of your monsters' attack points then that monster is destroyed, well now I did."

Zane stared at the big man; he was starting to be very annoying. Zane drew and smiled, all he needed was one more card, and victory would be at hand. Zane ended his turn immediately and Dingo laughed and went on and on about how his victory was at hand. Zane ignore him, if all went as planned then Dingo's prophecy would fail to come true.

Dingo drew and activated the magic card he drew, "It is Golem's Armor, this card gives my Monster Golem an extra seven hundred defense points," Monster Golem's defense rose to 7100 and he seemed indestructible. But Zane knew that Monster Golem _could_ be defeated, if he drew the card he needed.

Dingo began again, "I'll sacrifice two hundred of Monster Golem's defense points (Bringing his defense down to 6900) to Golem Cannon." Golem Cannon once again charged up and shot out the red beam at Goblin Attack Force. The Goblins' attack was obliterated and therefore Golem Cannon's effect had them destroyed. But Zane jut kept thinking about the one card he had to draw. Dingo laughed and ended his turn, "It was nice knowing ya'," he said.

Zane pictured the card he needed, the color, the picture, the symbol, all of it. And then he drew, he drew that card. Zane smiled and told Dingo that victory _was_ in fact at hand, but for himself and not Dingo. Dingo didn't believe it but he didn't need to, words wouldn't defeat him, the cards in his hand would.

"I'll activate Pot of Greed," Zane picked up two cards wordlessly, all was going as planned. "I will now activate the trap card in my hand Level Conversion Lab, and I'll use it on the Cyber Dragon in my hand." A purple die materialized onto the field and began rolling. The number it landed on was the level Cyber Dragon became for that turn (6,5,4,3,2), unless it landed on a one. In which case Cyber Dragon was destroyed.

The die rolled and toppled and began to slow. First a five, then a two, then a three, and then a one. The die appeared to stop, but Zane was confident it would keep rolling. And it did, it rolled once more. And it landed on a two. Zane smiled and summoned the now level two Cyber Dragon to the field. The three Cyber Dragons stood next to each other, ready for battle.

"So what," said Dingo. "Three Cyber Dragons can't stand up to my Monster Golem.

"You're right," said Zane. "Which is what the two cards in my hand are for. First I'm going to activate the equip magic card Laser Dragon, which I'll equip to the third Cyber Dragon giving him a seven hundred point boost (2800/1600). "And finally, oh Dingo you're gonna love this, I activate the magic card Power Bond."

The famous magic card that fused machine monsters and doubled the fusion monster's attack points was now activated. "So I'll fuse my three dragons to create, Cyber End Laser Dragon."

"What," asked Dingo? "Three Cyber Dragons create a Cyber End Dagon, not a Cyber End Laser Dragon."

"Yes that's true; just three Cyber Dragons do make a Cyber End Dragon. But two Cyber Dragons and a Cyber Dragon equipped with Laser Dragon makes a Cyber End Laser Dragon.

The three dragons entered a blue portal that appeared above them. The portal got bigger and bigger until it was the size of Monster Golem. Then three heads emerged from it. The dragon that came out of the portal looked almost exactly like Cyber End Dragon, except on each of the heads was a small red laser.

"Dingo, I'd like to welcome you to the end of this duel." Dingo tried not to look worried but you could see more then a glimmer of fear in his eyes.

"Normally my Cyber End Laser Dragon would have 3500/2800 but thanks to Power Bond he has 7000 attack points!" Cyber End Laser Dragon let out a ferocious roar, as if to show off all of it's attack points.

"And now my Cyber End Laser Dragon attack Monster Golem!" All three heads charged up a red beam in it's mouth. Then the lasers charged up a thin red beam on top of that. The heads and the lasers unleashed their attack.

The combined beam hit Monster Golem and completely obliterated him to rubble. Dingo was devastated by the fact that his best/rarest monster was destroyed. But that wasn't the half of it.

"And now for Cyber End Laser Dragon's special ability."

"What," asked Dingo and his face clearly read fear.

"When my Cyber End Laser Dragon destroys a monster that monsters defense Is deducted from my opponents life points."

Dingo cried out in anguish as his life points dropped to 0. Dingo dropped to his knees in embarrassment, he couldn't believe he had lost.

Zane went up to Dingo as he held four cards in his outstretched hand. Zane took the four cards; they were the three locator cards and Monster Golem. The crowd cheered for Zane as he walked down the steps away from Domino Museum. It was then that Jaden ran up to Zane.

"Hey Jaden, how are you making out?"

"Oh good Zane, I have four locator cards. I see you have six."

"Yeah," said Zane smugly. "That was a pretty sweet victory, wasn't it?"

Jaden nodded, "Listen Zane I really need to talk to you."

"Ok Jaden, shoot."

Jaden quickly told Zane about Mitsavumi and the Shadow Conquerors. Zane had many questions and Jaden answered as many as he could. Then Jaden showed Zane the Shadow Amulet.

"Well thanks Jaden," said Zane. "I'll keep an eye out and while we're at it let's try to warn the others."

"Right," said Jaden and they walked off in opposite directions to find and defeat the Shadow Conquerors.

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

Jaden has a crush! Jaden meets a duelist named Clarissa Hart, a sweet girl that Jaden is immediately attracted to. They duel each other and things go smoothly. Until Clarissa pulls a 360 and becomes a completely different person, with a secret identity. And this sweet, sweet girl reveals that she isn't so sweet at all. All this next time on Yugioh…

12


	4. Sweet Ms Hart Queen of the Harpies Pt I

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX. Sorry!

Note: For this fanfic I am using the effect for Elegant Egotist as the one on the card and not the effect they use in the show. On the card you don't have to sacrifice any Harpies to summon Harpie Lady Sisters.

* * *

Episode Four

Sweet Ms. Hart Queen of the Harpies Part I

Jaden walked in the direction of Kaiba Corp, searching for a Shadow Conqueror. He had just told Zane about the notorious group and they had split up, he was looking too. Jaden walked farther and farther, looking for anyone suspicious or any duelist (He still needed eight more locator cards), but there seemed to be no one that wasn't already in a duel.

Storm clouds were forming and it looked like there would be some serious rain, Jaden decided he'd turn around at Kaiba Corp. He walked and walked and finally was a block away of the famous companies' headquarters. It was then that Jaden spotted her.

There was a teenage girl leaning against the side of the building. She had on a red blazer and hot pink spiky long hair (Picture Mai's hair except spikier and hot pink). She had a black T-shirt on and was wearing and white washed Capri jeans. She was carrying a small pink denim hand bag.

When Jaden saw her he was immediately drawn to her. The word amazing came to mind when he first saw her. She was currently on a hot pink cell phone so Jaden waited before approaching her. For not only did he want her phone number, but on her arm she had the regularly issued duel disk. Except instead of being silver, you guessed it, it was hot pink. So he also wanted a duel.

She got off the phone a few minutes later and started walking towards Jaden, so Jaden seized the opportunity. "Oh hel-hello," Jaden suddenly felt so nervous he thought his stomach might explode.

"Hello to you too," she said cheerfully. "I'm Clarissa Hart and you are?"

Clarissa Hart, Jaden was in love with the name. "I'm, ahh, I'm Jaden."

"What's your last name honey," she asked and Jaden felt so happy for a moment. He was already her honey.

"Jaden uh, Jaden Yuki."

"Well Jaden Yuki what is a sweet boy like you doing here all alone," asked Clarissa.

"I was umm, I…"

"A duel," asked Clarissa noticing the duel disk on his arm. "Oh well I'd be honored to duel someone as skilled as I assume you are. I just hope I can keep up with what I'm sure will be your superior skills."

Jaden began to blush; he really liked this girl. "Yeah that was sort of what I was going to ask."

"Great," said Clarissa immediately. "But um I just got a phone call, my grandma Penny, she is very old and needs me to pike her up her medicine. So I'll meet you in forty-five minutes at the alley between Main Street and 1st Avenue." Jaden looked up at the sky, worried. "Oh don't worry," said Clarissa. "I'll be there rain or shine, just for you." Jaden nodded and smiled and Clarissa ran off down Main Street and left Jaden dreaming of when he would see her again.

Jaden entered the best flower shop in all of Domino (Domino Flowers) and brought Clarissa a bouquet of pink roses. He then went across the street and debated over whether to get her chocolate or duel monsters cards. He decided on a big box of chocolates in the shape of a heart and carried them to the meeting spot. There were so many butterflies in his stomach, he thought he would explode.

Clarissa headed over to where she was going to meet Jaden. She thought over the information she had just learned from her superiors. The boy she was heading over to duel, Jaden Yuki, was the one that had defeated Mitsavumi. He had to be stopped immediately, and it was up to Clarissa to do so. She had to go all out on this boy. She examined her deck one more time; this would be a piece of cake.

Jaden was only kept waiting at the alley for a minute, before his new crush came. She was even more beautiful then he remembered. He now noticed she was wearing earrings that were Harpies and she had a golden necklace on, though he couldn't see all of it, because her shirt covered it.

"Hi Clarissa," Jaden said excitedly. "I got you these," Jaden handed her the chocolates and roses he got her and she smiled.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest thing," she said.

"No," Jaden responded. "_You_ are the sweetest thing." She laughed but to Jaden's dismay she placed his presents on top of a garbage can next to them.

"Couldn't we duel in a, a well more romantic spot," Jaden dared to ask.

"Well of course not silly," said Clarissa sweetly. "Isn't this romantic enough?" Jaden stopped himself from saying no; he couldn't ruin their relationship before it began.

"Listen sweetie," Clarissa began. "If you beat me in a duel, I'll go on a date with you, but you have to duel me now." The thought of going on a date with Clarissa was so outstanding Jaden couldn't refuse in a million years.

Jaden couldn't speak so he just nodded his head in response. Clarissa laughed and smiled. "Alright then Jaden baby, I have five locator cards, and you have?" Jaden showed her his four. "Ok, so how about we each bet three."

"Sure," said Jaden. "Anything for you." Clarissa nodded and smiled.

"Oh and of course our rarest card," Jaden nodded happily.

"Great then, let's duel!"

Jaden: 4000

Clarissa: 4000

Rain began to fall from the sky as Clarissa said, "Ladies first," which she said in a voice rougher then how she usually spoke, Clarissa drew her first card but then paused. "Oh Jaden boo I almost forgot," Clarissa's voice was now a lot rougher and didn't have that soft touch. "I forgot that this is going to be a Shadow Game."

Jaden stared at her, his jaw dropped. She took out the rest of her necklace from under her shirt. On the end of it was a Shadow Amulet.

"But, you're a…"

"A Shadow Conqueror," Clarissa said finishing Jaden's sentence for him. "Oh and I don't really have a grandma," her voice was now so sharp and rough she sounded like a completely different person, a much meaner person, no longer that sweet girl.

"I was going to see the other Shadow Conquerors when I said I was going to get my grandma's medicine. They told me about the loss of Mitsavumi, and they showed me a picture of who defeated him. I recognized you immediately and now, I'm going to capture your soul."

Clarissa's Shadow Amulet began to glow, the Amethyst jewel blazing. The shadows began to consume the dark alley, but then Jaden reached for the Shadow Amulet in his pocket.

He brought out the Shadow Amulet he had and it too glowed. Clarissa seemed puzzled "You took Mitsavumi's?"

"Yep," said Jaden "this isn't my first Shadow Duel." Jaden's amulet grew brighter and brighter and Clarissa's got duller. She cried out but she couldn't stop what was happening, the shadows were leaving.

"No," she cried but it was too late. Jaden's amulet had negated her own. This would be a regular duel, not a shadow game.

"It matters not," yelled Clarissa her voice high pitched and screeching. "I'll still defeat you," she roared and Jaden no longer knew what he had seen in her before.

"Just make your move," said Jaden and Clarissa did just that.

"I'll summon Cyber Harpie (1800/1300) in attack mode." The rain picked up and thunder was heard not far away. The Cyber Harpie looked like regular Harpie Lady except she had the armor from Cyber Shield and the Rose Whip already on her.

"May my Cyber Harpie rip your eyes out," Clarissa said and ended her turn.

"And I actually wanted to go on a date with you," Jaden said in disbelief.

"Oh don't worry, you'll be begging to go on a date with me when I rule the world," Clarissa said laughing maniacally.

Jaden rolled his eyes and drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200)." A small man with a white cape and a small gun that shot bubbles on his wrist appeared on Jaden's side of the field, he had a mask on and was wearing a blue suit.

"And thanks to Bubbleman's special ability, because he's the only monster on the field, I can draw two cards, giving me a total of seven cards in my hand!" Jaden picked up to cards and studied the last one before activating it.

"I will now activate the field card Skyscraper!" The alley was covered now in giant buildings a hundred stories high and the rain increased just a little bit more.

Clarissa grunted, "You think Skyscraper will save you," asked Clarissa.

"No," Jaden said. "But it will sure help."

Clarissa laughed "We'll see, my Harpies will still destroy you, Skyscraper or not. You will find yourself so humiliated once I'm done with you." Jaden ignored her stupid comments.

"I will now end my turn," said Jaden. "Make your move oh-wonderful pain in the ass." Now it was Clarissa's turn to ignore the comments.

She drew and summoned a monster to the field. "I'm now going summon the monster Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400) to the field in attack mode!" Harpie Lady 1 was almost identical to the regular Harpie Lady. There were just a few color adjustments (Wings, body, little things like that). The two Harpies stood next to each other ready for battle.

"Oh and Jaden I think I forgot to mention a very nasty special ability of my Harpie Lady 1. She gives a three hundred attack point boost to all Wind monsters." Harpie Lady 1's attack went up to 1600 and Cyber Harpie's attack boosted up to 2100.

"Now Cyber Harpie, attack Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" Cyber Harpie flew into the air and then divide down, aiming straight for Bubbleman. Her talons hit the Elemental Hero square in the chest. Instantly thanks to Skyscraper's special ability though Bubbleman gained 1000 attack points bringing his attack up to 1800. But Cyber Harpie still destroyed him, and Jaden's life points went down to 3700 (Jaden: 3700 Clarissa: 4000).

"And now, Harpie Lady 1, attack Jaden's life points directly!" Harpie Lady 1 rose up into the air and flew straight at Jaden. Her talons hit him and he cried out in anguish and fell to the ground, as his life points dropped to 2200 (Jaden: 2200 Clarissa: 4000).

"Oh Jaden," Clarissa said in her mock sweet voice. "Why be sweet when you can be, destructive." For a moment Jaden felt afraid of the girl he was dueling. She really was insane.

Jaden drew a card giving him seven in his hand and planned out his next move. "First of all I'm going to activate the magic card Emergency Provisions, and I'm going to send one card in my hand to the graveyard so that my life points will increase to 3200 (Jaden: 3200 Clarissa: 4000)." Jaden did as he said he would and was left with five cards in his hand.

"I'll also set a monster in defense mode and place a card face down, and that's all." Jaden was left with three cards in his hand at the end of this turn.

"Ok Jaden, how about I give you another taste of my Harpie's talons." Jaden rolled his eyes, Clarissa was really annoying. She drew; giving her a total of five cards in her hand and took a moment to think about her next move.

"Ok Jay, are you ready for this? Cause' I'm gonna summon Harpie Lady the one and only!" The rain picked up for the umpteenth time and the infamous original Harpie Lady appeared through the now thick sheets of rain. Jaden was soaked as was Clarissa, whose hair didn't work too well in the rain.

"Next," continued Clarissa, her voice rising in excitement. "I'll activate the magic card, Elegant Egotist!" Elegant Egotist activated and the infamous Harpie Lady Sisters (1950/2100) appeared. All the sisters were wearing shining gold armor and were equipped with whips. Now Clarissa had four monsters on the field, Cyber Harpie (2100/1300), Harpie Lady 1 (1600/1400), Harpie Lady (1600/1400), and Harpie Lady Sisters (2250/2100).

"And now for the slaughter," said Clarissa proudly. "First up, Harpie Lady attack!" Harpie Lady rose up in the air before she dived down to attack Jaden's face down monster. It turned out to be Wroughtweiler (800/1200). Wroughtweiler was quickly destroyed and it was then that Jaden activated his face down trap card.

"I activate Hero Signal," Jaden explained. "When a monster of mine is destroyed (Wroughtweiler) I can summon another monster on the field with Elemental Hero in the name. So I choose to summon Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1800)." Elemental Hero Bladedge appeared on the field with his gleaming bronze armor and his sharp blades. Not it was Jaden's turn to taunt.

"Let me see your Harpies take on this hunk of metal. Oh and I must have forgotten the special ability of Wroughtweiler, I can now take one Elemental Hero and Polymerization from my graveyard to my hand. So I'll bring back Elemental Hero Bubbleman and-."

"You don't have a Polymerization in your graveyard," interrupted Clarissa.

"Wrong," said Jaden. "I discarded one when I activated Emergency Provisions. And now it gets returned to my hand." Jaden now had five cards in his hand.

"Fine," said Clarissa and she switched all of her Harpies (except for Harpie Lady because she already had attacked) into defense mode and ended her turn.

Jaden drew giving him six cards and smiled, he was about to turn the tables on Clarissa.

"I'll activate Polymerization, to fuse the Elemental Heroes Sparkman, Bubbleman, and Avion in my hand together." The three Elemental Heroes appeared on the field and each of them floated up into a portal that had opened in the sky between two skyscrapers.

The portal began to glow and soon blue feet emerged from it. Then a body, then a head, then wings. To create Elemental Hero Tempest (2800/2800). He had the body of Sparkman, the head of Bubbleman, and the wings of Avion.

"Now Elemental Hero Tempest, attack the Harpie Lady in attack mode!" Tempest rose up into the air and swiftly cut Harpie Lady in half.

"How do you like Tempest's talons?" Jaden asked mockingly.

"My Harpie will get you for that," she said as her life points dropped to 2800 (Jaden: 3200 Clarissa: 2800).

"We'll see, now Bladedge, attack Harpie Lady 1," Bladedge sliced Harpie Lady 1 in half and Clarissa was left with two monsters on the field. Cyber Harpie (1800/1300 since Harpie Lady 1 was destroyed so was the 300 points bonus) and Harpie Lady Sisters (1950/2100).

With one card left in his hand Jaden ended his turn and Clarissa drew giving her four cards. Lightning flashed and the holograms flickered. Jaden and Clarissa stepped back to guard their cards from the rain.

"Ok now Jaden," Clarissa began. "I activate the magic card Triangle Ecstasy Spark!" Suddenly Harpie Lady Sisters' attack rose sharply up to 2700 and they each let out a small screech. "I'll switch them to attack mode and activate the magic card Cyber Shield!" Each one of the three sisters got a new armor and their attack points shot up 3200/2100.

"And finally," began Clarissa "I'm going activate the field card Rising Air Current!" Suddenly Jaden's skyscrapers were knocked over by a raging wind that wouldn't stop. Jaden turned around to protect his cards from the wind and rain. The wind took it down a notch but it was still really bad. Over the wind Clarissa began to yell.

"Rising Air Current increases the attack of all Wind monsters." Harpie Lady Sister's attack rose up to 3700. Cyber Harpie's (Who was still in defense) attack rose to 2300 and Tempest's attack rose up to 3300.

"Now Harpie Lady Sister, attack Elemental Hero Tempest!" The three sisters' formed a triangle and in the middle of them an orange triangle with a red X formed. The triangle shot out at Tempest who was flung against the alley wall, destroyed. And Jaden's life points dropped to 2800. Clarissa and Jaden were now dead even (Both Clarissa and Jaden had one card in their hand).

"And now Jaden I end my turn." Triangle Ecstasy Spark only worked for one turn so the Harpie Lady Sisters' attack dropped to 2950.

Jaden drew and activated Pot of Greed. He picked up two cards giving him a total of three in his hand. "I'll place a card face down and attack Cyber Harpie!" Bladedge ran forward and sliced the Harpie in half, destroying her, before Jaden ended his turn.

Clarissa was silent and drew a card. "I'll have Harpie Lady Sisters attack Elemental Hero Bladedge."

Each of the sisters flew straight into the dark cloudy sky. They dove down once they were up high and were heading straight for Bladedge. They were nearing him when suddenly they hit an invisible wall. Jaden activated his facedown card, Hero Barrier. It negated Harpie Lady Sister's attack and sent the sisters crawling back to Clarissa.

Now Clarissa was left with nothing more (She had two cards in her hand) to do so she ended her turn.

Jaden drew, giving him three cards in his had and once again smiled. "I activate the magic card Polymerization."

"How many of those do you have in your deck," Clarissa asked but he ignored her as a green portal opened up in front of Jaden. "I'll fuse Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Sparkman in my hand to create, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500)!"

The portal sucked in the two heroes and it grew bigger and bigger. After a little while the portal spit out its creation. It was a big man in a yellow and purple suit shooting thunderbolts from the palm of his hand.

"Now I'll use my Thunder Giant's special ability to destroy your Harpie Lady Sisters, since their original attack points is less then Thunder Giant's." Thunder Giant charged up electric bolts in his fist and unleashed them on the three sisters. The Harpie Lady Sisters were immediately electrocuted and destroyed.

"And now Thunder Giant, attack Cyber Harpie!" Thunder Giant unleashed an electric force that made the storm they were in look pathetic. Cyber Harpie was instantly fried and destroyed, and Clarissa lost 100 life points taking her down a notch to 2700 (Jaden: 2800 Clarissa: 2700).

"You'll pay for that Jaden," Clarissa screamed but Jaden was confident he would not.

"I end my turn," he said and that was all.

Clarissa drew a card and activated it, it was Pot of Greed. She picked up two cards. "I'm now going to activate the spell card Graceful Charity." Clarissa picked up three cards and discarded Cyber Shield and Harpie Lady 2. "Next I'm going to activate Pot of Avarice, allowing me to place Harpie Lady, Harpie Lady 1, Harpie Lady 2, Cyber Harpie, and Harpie Lady Sisters back into my deck from my graveyard, and then draw two cards."

Clarissa did just that and was left with three cards in his hand. "I'm now going to summon Harpie Lady (1300/1400) to the field and activate Soul Exchange." Suddenly a turquoise aura surrounded both Harpie Lady and Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. Both monsters rose up into the sky before a ferocious beast could come down, a monster that Clarissa summoned.

He flew down from the sky, blowing fire along the way everywhere he passed and Clarissa smiled as his big leather wings aided him to the ground. red skin, metal chain and all. Things were about to get interesting…

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

The conclusion of the Jaden vs. Clarissa duel! Things really are about to get heated because Clarissa summons Harpie's Pet Dragon and Jaden desperately tries to keep from getting burned. And as the duel comes closer to a conclusion both duelists dish out there best cards in an all out war. Who will be the victor, and will the Shadow Conquerors ever be stopped? Find out next time on Yugioh…


	5. Sweet Ms Hart Queen of the Harpies Pt II

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX. But I do own Clarissa so keep your hands off her.

Note: A new rule is being instated has of now. There has to be at least one review for each chapter or else this story is gone. Bam, wham, body slam, end of story, literally. Because honestly folks, I'm starting to lose motivation.

* * *

Episode Five

Sweet Ms. Hart Queen of the Harpies Part II

The duel was going as followed; Jaden had 2800 life points and Clarissa had 2700. Both Clarissa and Jaden had no cards in their hands. Jaden had nothing on the field while on the other side of the field was the Harpie's Pet Dragon that Clarissa summoned just moments ago and the field card Rising Air Currents( Harpie's Pet Dragon's statistics were 2500/2300 thanks to the field card). So as you can see Jaden wasn't in the best of conditions.

Clarissa started laughing maniacally once her new 'pet' joined them on the ground. "Jaden, I hope you know what's coming for you," Jaden nodded. He was completely defenseless thanks to Soul Exchange, making him Harpie's Pet Dragon's prime target.

The dragon rose slowly but steadily into the air. "Now Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack!" The dragon swooped high into the air and did a back flip so that he could dive right into Jaden. A few feet before the viscous monster hit the ground it unleashed a string of flames so great it could have burned a whole ocean.

If this had been a Shadow Game then Jaden would have lost then and there. The flames would have been real then and he would have been burned to crisp. But luckily it was just a hologram so the danger was nonexistent. Although fear did cause Jaden to try and run from the flames, although in the end his eyes were burned by it's light.

Clarissa started laughing; someone else's pain was amusing to her. Jaden's life points dropped tragically and swiftly to a pathetic 300 (Jaden: 300 Clarissa: 2700). "Well Jaden, let me see you recover from that one!" Said Clarissa and she ended her turn.

Jaden drew a card, it was a trap card, and it could help. "I'll lay this card face down and end my turn."

Clarissa drew, giving her a total of one card in her hand. I'll now summon the monster Cyber Harpie!" The suited-up Harpie appeared on the field, with 2300 attack points and 1300 defense points. But that wasn't the worst of it. Suddenly Harpie's Pet Dragon's attack rose up to 2800 (It gained 300 attack points for every "Harpie" on the field). And Cyber Harpie's effect allowed her to be treated as a Harpie Lady.

"Now Cyber Harpie attack!" The new Harpie flew up into the air beating her wings harder and harder. She soon flew in towards Jaden and as she came closer she unleashed her whip. It was then that Jaden chose to reveal his face down card.

The Cyber Harpie flew right into an imaginary boundary and was shot back to Clarissa's side of the field. For Jaden's face down card was Negate Attack. Cyber Harpie's attack, as the card's name suggested, was negated. Plus Clarissa's battle phase ended preventing her dragon from attacking.

"You may have succeeded in evading my dragon's attack for this turn Jaden, but next turn…you'll be dragon meat." Jaden laughed, but he knew she was right. If he didn't draw the right card right now, it was all over.

Jaden put all his faith into this final draw. What Jaden drew made him smile; he had drawn his guardian angel. "I'll set one monster in defense and end my turn," announced Jaden confidently.

Clarissa laughed, "Another pathetic move from the oh-so pathetic Jaden." Jaden choose to ignore her comment, he'd be the one laughing by the end of her turn.

"I'm going to now have my beast of the skies, Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack your face down monster." Harpie's Pet Dragon didn't even bother taking flight; he just charged up and unleashed a ferocious wave of fire. The flames consumed Jaden's monster and suddenly a small ball of light appeared in the flames of the Harpie's Pet Dragon's attack. It was Winged Kuriboh. Jaden took zero damage from the dragon's attack, since Winged Kuriboh was destroyed in battle.

"Oh and by the way Clarissa, I wouldn't bother attacking until the next turn, because my Winged Kuriboh will just negate that too."

Clarissa gritted her teeth in dismay, "Jaden, you think you're so slick, but one day you're not going to have the right card at the right time and I just hope I'm there to see it." Clarissa ended her turn and Jaden drew, and once again he put all his faith into his cards.

"Yes, I activate the magic card, Pot of Greed!" Jaden happily drew two cards and was even more thrilled when he saw what he drew. "I'll now activate the magic card Mirage of Nightmare, allowing me to draw four cards giving me a total of five. Now I'll also activate Emergency Provisions, to sacrifice Mirage of Nightmare allowing me to gain one thousand life points." Jaden's duel disk now, instead of reading 300, read 1300. Putting him only 1400 points behind Clarissa (Jaden: 1300 Master: 2700).

"I'll place one final card face down and end my turn," Jaden concluded with three cards in his hand.

Clarissa drew, and activated the magic card Pot of Greed. She now had three cards in her hand and continued her turn. "Harpie's Pet Dragon, finish this duel once and for all!" The monstrous dragon rose up into the air one final time. He revved up and unleashed a burst of flames great enough to singe the biggest monster. But unfortunately the flames didn't quit do their job, which was to destroy Jaden. Jaden chose that moment to reveal his face down card, Mirror Force.

The flames were shot back at Cyber Harpie and her pet dragon, obliterating the both of them in a gigantic explosion. When the smoke cleared all that was left was a very angry Clarissa and a very happy Jaden.

"I won't let you defeat me," Clarissa screamed, tears rolling down her cheek. Jaden felt an ounce of pity for the girl, but then it was gone. She was a Shadow Conqueror, and above all she needed to be defeated.

Jaden drew a card, giving him four, but was disappointed. "I'll end my turn." Jaden said and Clarissa drew, although she didn't bother to stand up.

Her tears subsided and she was left with just wet checks. But then she looked up and her expression changed, she was smiling. She had four cards in her hand, and she activated one of them. "I'll now activate the magic card Harp of the Harpies." A small golden harp appeared on the field. "In order to activate it though I must give up one thousand of my life points." Clarissa did this willingly and her life points went down to 1700, 400 above Jaden's (Jaden: 1300 Clarissa: 1700).

"My Harp of the Harpies allows me to summon these three monsters from my deck or hand to the field; Harpie Lady 1, Harpie Lady 2, and Harpie Lady 3." The three Harpie Sisters appeared on the field, this time though they were standing separately. Each one wore a vicious smirk on it's face.

"Now I'll sacrifice my Harpies' to summon, the amazing Harpie Lady's Queen!" Suddenly all three of the monsters on the field flew up to the heavens, bathed in a break of moonlight in between the rain clouds that were still soaking the field. The monster that came down though, was worse then all three combined.

The Harpie Lady's Queen came down slowly. She was wearing a long colorful head dress, like those worn by the Indians. She had on a colorful silk dress and a wooden staff with the face of Harpie Lady on the tip. She had a glamorous 3000 attack points and 2800 defense points.

Clarissa was now laughing hysterically with joy; it was the moment she had been waiting for.

"Meet my Harpie Lady's Queen, who requires me to sacrifice Harpies 1, 2, and 3 to be summoned. But that's not her only effect. She can only attack when all the "Harpie Ladies" (meaning including the ones that are treated as a Harpie Lady) in my deck are in the graveyard. But don't worry, because she can summon a Harpie every turn. So now she'll summon one of the three Harpie Lady's in my deck!"

If you thought the rain could get any worst, you were wrong. It picked up so hard Clarissa and Jaden were forced to stand completely straight, with their backs to the walls in order to escape the torrential rain. Plus now the holograms were flickering on a regular basis, not a good sign.

Harpie Lady appeared on the field with an attack of 2300. "What," asked Jaden astounded by those numbers, and surprised that Clarissa could hear him over the storm.

"Thanks to Rising Air Current she gains five hundred attack, and she gains another five hundred thanks to Harpie's Queen. Plus Harpie Lady's Queen gains five hundred thanks to Rising Air Current and whenever there is a "Harpie Lady" on the field." Harpie Lady's Queen had 4000 attack points now, making her even more of an unstoppable force.

"Unfortunately my Harpie Lady's Queen prevents her subjects from attack on the turn they're special summoned by her, so I'll end my turn."

Jaden drew and when he saw what he got began to smile, a smile so broad he couldn't believe it fit on his face. The duel was over, "I'll now activate the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back, my Winged Kuriboh in attack mode!" Clarissa was mildly surprised, wouldn't it be better to bring back one of his more powerful fusion monsters?

"And now I'll place a card face down and end my turn," said Jaden, leaving himself with three cards in his hand.

"My Harpie Lady's Queen can't be stopped!" Clarissa yelled and drew a card, which she then activated. "I'll activate the magic card Rule Air Bender; thanks to this I can have my Queen attack without having all the "Harpie Ladies" in my deck in the graveyard. So now my Queen, take flight and win me this duel for me once and for all." Clarissa was now screaming but Harpie Lady's Queen didn't seem to mind, she did as her mistress commanded.

Harpie Lady's Queen rose rapidly into the air, her dress twirling as she did. She fired up her staff and it began to glow menacingly. Soon it was spewing it's energy everywhere, causing Jaden to panic. What if it didn't work what if Harpie Lady's Queen had another special ability up her sleeve and she _did_ in fact destroy Winged Kuriboh, then he would lose the duel.

It was too late for second thoughts; Harpie Lady's Queen aimed her staff at the small creature in front of her, the hairball with wings, and unleashed her force. Her staff let out an off-white energy that had the force power of many Blue Eyes White Dragons.

It was nearing Winger Kuriboh when Jaden revealed his face down card, Transcendent Wings, one of his rarest cards.

Winged Kuriboh began to glow a violent golden-white. The light engulfed him, as Harpie Lady's Queen's attack neared. The light blasted everything, lighting up the dark stormy night. For Winged Kuriboh had transformed into Winged Kuriboh LV. 10!

Winged Kuriboh now sported a yellow snake on it's back, a new tail and much, much larger wings.

Now Harpie Lady's Queen's attack was inches away from Winged Kuriboh LV. 10, but it didn't matter. The duel was over.

Winged Kuriboh LV. 10 suddenly blew up in a flash of fire and blinding golden light. The explosion not only engulfed Winged Kuriboh LV. 10, but it also engulfed Harpie Lady _and_ Harpie Lady's Queen.

Clarissa was left confused, with her jaw open. But Jaden understood perfectly how he had just won.

"Now Clarissa," Jaden said. "Let me en_lighten_ you. You see thanks to Transcendent Wings my Winged Kuriboh evolved into a Winger Kuriboh LV. 10. And during my opponent's battle phase I can sacrifice my Winged Kuriboh LV. 10 and destroy all monsters on your side of the field. Plus, the combined attack of the monsters destroyed on your side of the field is deducted from your life points.

Clarissa's jaw dropped as she stepped out into the rain, she was instantly soaked. And her life points dropped to zero, you do the math.

Jaden smiled, he had won. Clarissa looked angry at first, then sad, and then she just took off running, as fast as she could down the alley.

It was then that Jaden realized what happened, and he took off after her. She never gave him the three locator cards, and her rarest card.

She had a good head start and Jaden was struggling to keep up. Jaden realized he'd never catch up with her long legs, he had to think fast. Jaden grabbed the top off a garbage can and flung it like a Frisbee at Clarissa.

It hit the girl right as she entered the street, causing her to stumble and fall. The rain began to subside as Jaden caught up with Clarissa. She was on the ground crying and tending to her scraped knees. But this time Jaden didn't feel an ounce of pity for the Shadow Conqueror.

Jaden cleared his throat before speaking, "I believe you have something that belongs to me," Jaden said. Clarissa looked up and wiped the tears off her cheeks and out of her eyes. She quietly handed him three locator cards and Harpie Lady's Queen. She then stood up and brushed herself off.

"I'll get you Jaden," she said vindictively. "You'll see, you're soul is as good as mine!" She then ran off as fast as she could down 1st street. Jaden considered following her, to find where the Shadow Conquerors were hiding out, but he though better of it. He might not be ready yet to take on a whole band of Shadow Conquerors.

Jaden walked in the other direction, the rain had stopped and his watch read eleven o' clock. Jaden first realized just how hungry dueling made you.

Jaden walked down Main Street in search of a good food place. People were coming out from their shelters from the rain and duels were already starting up again. Jaden found a good, cheap place and entered it. The place was packed and Jaden was constantly bumping into people in this crowded space.

There was a boy in a yellow blazer carrying a food of tray to a nearby table. Jaden accidentally bumped into the boy, causing him to drop all of his food. The boy turned around to scorn Jaden when suddenly the boy stopped.

"Bastion," Jaden yelled in surprise. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, here let me help you clean this up." Together the two friends cleaned up the mess, after Jaden apologized a thousand times, and they both got some more food.

Jaden inhaled a pound of sushi, ten bowls of rice, and a bucket of fish. Numerous times Bastion felt like throwing up and was surprised he didn't, when it was all over.

They left the restaurant and Jaden told him about his past experiences; Mitsavumi, Clarissa, and the Shadow Conquerors. Bastion listened, and nodded, and asked a few questions before Jaden got the whole story through (Jaden asked his fair share of questions, learning that Bastion too had accumulated a total of seven locator cards).

They continued talking until they reached one of the largest intersections in Domino, which was bustling with life. "So," said Bastion, "shall we split up or search for these Shadow Conquerors together?"

"Oh I can answer that." Jaden and Bastion turned around and found a magician listening in on their conversation.

"My name," the magician began. "Well, you can just call me Mr. Magician." Mr. Magician had on a black velvet top hat with a purple satin brim. It was worn so low you could hardly see his face, because his hat cast a shadow over it. He was wearing a black dinner suit with a white shirt, red bow tie, and a red handkerchief in the jacket pocket. He was also wearing a black cape, a black wand, and a silver duel disk.

"I heard you mention the Shadow Circus," Mr. Magician continued.

Jaden opened is mouth to correct him, "No, the Shadow Conquer-," then he stopped. He decided not to tell any one other then his friends about the Shadow Conquerors.

"Yeah we were," said Bastion, cleaning up Jaden's mess.

"Well it's your lucky day," the man said smiling, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"You just found one member of the Shadow Circus. By the way where did you hear about us?"

"Um well," began Bastion. It was Jaden's turn to help out Bastion.

"A friend of ours," Jaden said. "But he didn't tell us exactly what the Shadow Circus did," Jaden continued.

"Oh well how silly of him," Mr. Magician said. "We're a circus by day and duelists by night. Which is why we call ourselves the _Shadow _Circus. Get it, we duel at night, shadows come out at night, get it?" Mr. Magician starting laughing at his own joke, which Jaden and Bastion didn't find too funny.

"You're friend must be a real fan of our circus, because I don't know if he told you this but whoever beats one of us in a duel wins free tickets to see our circus!"

"Oh yeah he did mention that," said Jaden.

"So which one of you will do me?"

"Um, um," Jaden fumbled.

"I will," said Bastion. "Under one condition, we play under Battle City rules, assuming you're competing in the tournament."

Mr. Magician laughed, "Of _course_ I'm competing in the tournament." Jaden was mad that he didn't think of playing for locator cards, he still needed five.

"Ok Mr. Magician," said Bastion. "Let's play for three locator cards."

"Sure," said Mr. Magician happily. "And of course our rarest cards."

"But of course," replied Bastion.

The two duelists stepped into the street (Traffic had been cut of in this part of town because of the tournament) and immediately a group of people gathered around to watch the duel, Jaden, standing right in the front, stood cheering Bastion on.

"Let's duel," they announced, and the duel began.

Bastion: 4000

Mr. Magician: 4000

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX...

Bastion vs. the clown, I mean the magician. But this magician has quit a few tricks up his sleeve. Oh and Shadow Circus, give me a break. Try Shadow Conqueror as Bastion finds himself fighting for his soul. And Jaden and Bastion learn more about the Shadow Amulet, and the potential power of the Shadow Conquerors if they succeed in stealing more souls. Will Bastion be able to find a logical solution to defeat a man who defies the laws of physics, or will he fall and surrender his soul to Mr. Magician? Find out next time on Yugioh…


	6. Into the Shadows Again

Disclaimer: I do not one Yugioh or Yugioh GX, etcetera, etcetera.

Note: I would like to apologize in advance; I have not yet taken chemistry so I do not have the same knowledge as Bastion. But nevertheless I tried to make the fusions in his deck make sense chemically; all though for all I know they could make an atomic bomb. Thanks for you cooperation (Oh and the rule from the last chapter is still in effect).

* * *

Episode Six

Into the Shadows, Again

Bastion was currently dueling a man named Mr. Magician. "Ok Bastion," began Mr. Magician and Bastion was surprised that the man remembered his name. "First order of business," the man continued. "We'll each bet three locator cards along with our rarest card?" Bastion nodded, agreeing. "And now I would like to perform a magic trick before we get under way, for you and you friend here," Mr. Magician said this referring to Jaden as 'your friend here'.

Bastion rolled his eyes as Mr. Magician withdrew something from the inside of his jacket. It was a Shadow Amulet. Jaden eyes grew wide in fear but Bastion didn't recognize it.

"Bastion," said Mr. Magician. "Watch me work magic," he continued, a cruel smile growing on his face. The crowd was mesmerized, wondering what 'magic' was about to happen.

"No," Jaden screamed and ran in front of Bastion. But the crowd got very angry, "Hey we want to see a magic trick," some called.

"Kid move it or things are gonna get ugly," another one replied. Jaden realized that the Shadow Conquerors had some strange power. They were able to sort of control people, well not control; they were able to sort of hypnotize them. Clarissa had done it to Jaden; she had him in love with her. And Mr. Magician was using that power on the audience, to mesmerize them.

That's how the Shadow Conquerors captured their prey. They captivated them, made them _want _to duel them. And then they captured their souls.

Jaden withdrew his Shadow Amulet from the inside of his leather jacket. Mr. Magician's eyes narrowed when Jaden did that. The crowd began to oooh and ahhh, thinking this was part of the show.

Mr. Magician looked over the crowd and Jaden noticed his Shadow Amulet slightly glowed. Suddenly the crowd went into an uproar, "Hey kid out of the way let the man give his show." Mr. Magician had cast another spell over them.

Suddenly Jaden had an idea. "Yeah," Jaden started. "Do your magic trick." Mr. Magician smiled, surprised, and continued with his 'act'. Jaden stepped slightly to the side so that he was standing next to Bastion, who had realized what was going on, and what the thing in Mr. Magician's hand was.

The crowd was now cheering on Mr. Magician "Magic trick, magic trick," they roared. And Mr. Magician was loving it.

"Abra Kadabra Alakazam, darkness fall upon this land." Mr. Magician waved his wand around in the air and did a few twirls. Then his Shadow Amulet began to glow a violent purple. And the crowd went crazy.

But Jaden was ready. He outstretched his hand and unleashed his Shadow Amulet. Jaden's too began to glow and Mr. Magician's got duller.

"I've heard of you, you're that kid that beat Mitsavumi and Clarissa. I should be dueling you and not your friend. But I'll take care of you later." Jaden found stopping Mr. Magician from producing the shadows was harder then stopping Clarissa.

"You'll find that unlike your girlfriend Clarissa, you can't stop me." Mr. Magician took his powers up to the next level and Jaden dropped his Shadow Amulet. Mr. Magician was too powerful. Bastion grew extremely concerned, "Jaden?"

"You see Jaden, the stronger the Shadow Conqueror the stronger the Shadow Amulet and vice versa. I _am_ stronger then Clarissa so my Shadow Amulet is stronger then hers. Making mine harder to stop then hers and I believe you've just failed."

The Shadows creped over towards Bastion. He and Jaden ran towards the crowd.

"No, no, no," said Mr. Magician. "My audience, there'll be no show without them, get them." The audience was eating out of Mr. Magician's palm. They were hungry for a show. As Jaden and Bastion neared the crowd in an attempt to escape the shadows they grabbed Bastion and Jaden so they couldn't escape.

"Let go," they screamed to the crowd. Many people held Jaden down and many more people dragged Bastion back to where he was before.

"Bastion," Jaden screamed but it was too late, he was swallowed by the shadows. And Jaden was held down by the crowd.

Bastion was on the ground shaking, it was just him and Mr. Magician, alone in the Shadow Realm. "Well," Mr. Magician started. "I'm sure your friend told you about us, the Shadow Conquerors. And he told you that this is a Shadow Game, so you're fighting for your soul. So let's begin." Bastion stood up and watched as Mr. Magician drew.

"I summon to the field in attack mode, Rapid-Fire Magician! With two thousand two hundred attack points and one thousand two hundred defense points?"

"What," said Bastion getting into the game. "Rapid-Fire Magician only has one thousand six hundred attack points, not two thousand two hundred."

"Wrong, I guess your friend neglected in telling you that during a Shadow Duel my monsters gain a six hundred attack point bonus."

"What, but that's totally unfair!"

"Then surrender, and lose your soul, any moment now you'll see my monster's attack shoot up. " Bastion shook his head, he'd never surrender. Suddenly Mr. Magician stopped; his monster didn't gain the bonus. "Oh no, your friend must have some how damaged my amulet so my monsters don't get a bonus." Bastion laughed at Mr. Magician.

"I'll now end my turn," Mr. Magician said in dismay.

Bastion nodded and drew; "I'll summon Oxygeddon in attack mode (1800/800)" A winged dinosaur appeared on the field, only he was made of water. "And I'll equip my Oxygeddon with the magic card; Wave Pulse! Thanks to this card my Oxygeddon can automatically destroy one monster on the field whose attack points is less then Oxygeddon's.

Oxygeddon unleashed a ferocious water attack that completely drowned Rapid-Fire Magician and destroyed him. "And now I'll have my Oxygeddon attack your life points directly!" Oxygeddon charged up a fatal water wave that he unleashed upon Mr. Magician. Mr. Magician was knocked of his feet and swept backwards, for in the Shadow Realm it was all real.

Mr. Magician's hat was knocked off of his head and his face was completely revealed for the first time. He had wild bloodshot eyes and long hair that went down to his neck. He took off his sopping cape and looked up at Bastion as he ended his turn. All this happened as Mr. Magician's life points dropped to 2200.

Mr. Magician drew a card, giving him six in his hand, "I'll now activate the magic card Lightning Vortex!" Mr. Magician discarded a card from his hand and a huge vortex of lightning obliterated Oxygeddon.

"And now I'll summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in attack mode!" A man in red and gold armor with a red cape, a shield, and a sword emerged onto the field. Suddenly a small orb appeared in front of him.

"A spell counter," Bastion explained referring to the orb.

"Very good Bastion," responded Mr. Magician and he took over the explanation. "My warrior gets a spell counter just for being normal summoned, and he gains three hundred attack points for every spell counter he has." Breaker the Magical Warrior's attack rose up to 1900 and he began to glow.

"Now Breaker, attack Bastion directly. See how much you like it!" Breaker rose up into the air, his sword at his side. He then shot forward and lashed out at Bastion, who was knocked off his feet.

Bastion's left shoulder was bleeding and there was a small gash there, as his life points dropped to 2100.

"Deadlier then a few drops of water, eh Bastion?" Mr. Magician asked jokingly. Bastion ripped the sleeve of his short sleeve black shirt and carefully applied it to the wound. His new white blazer was ruined, and there was now blood on his black pants.

"I'll end my turn," Mr. Magician commented with three cards in his hand.

Bastion drew, giving him five cards in his hand and activated Pot of Greed. He drew two cards giving him six and continued with his turn. "I'll activate the magic card Dian Keto the Cure Master giving me a boost of one thousand life points." His life points went gracefully up to 3100, 900 more then Mr. Magician's.

"Next I'll summon Flaminggeddon in defense mode!" A long flaming snake appeared on the field with 1800 attack points and 1500 defense points.

"That monster can't stand up to Breaker's power."

"You'll see that my Flaminggeddon will have a little help, but for now I'll end my turn." Mr. Magician pondered what Bastion meant but just shrugged and drew a fourth card.

"Beware, for now I am going to summon, in defense mode, Royal Magical Library!" (0/2000) The entire side of Mr. Magician's field was consumed by this monster. Bookshelves were popping up left and right along with various platforms and men in purple robes.

Bastion snorted, "This is my kind of monster, although it's not very intimidating."

"So what," retorted Mr. Magician. "That is the art of magic, to deceive, to trick, to create, and to destroy. As you will soon witness first hand. But for now I end my turn."

Bastion drew giving him a total of five cards in his hand. "I'll activate the magic card Explosive Chemicals, allowing me to-."

"Not so fast there boy," said Mr. Magician confidently. "Because you activated a magic card thanks to Royal Magical Library it can give itself a spell counter." A small turquoise orb appeared on the field. "But without further ado continue your move."

And that is exactly what Bastion did. "Now when I activate Explosive Chemicals I can sacrifice the Flaminggeddon on the field and deal a thousand points of damage to my opponent's life points."

Flaminggeddon blew up and the explosion consumed Mr. Magician, whose screams rang through the air. When the flames dispersed Mr. Magician was only wearing his shirt and pants. Everything else had been burned to a crisp, even Mr. Magician's life points. For they dropped to 1200.

"Oh and finally I'll place a card facedown and end my turn."

Mr. Magician drew a card, giving him four cards in his hand and continued with his move. "I'll activate the magic card Graceful Charity; letting me draw three cards and discard two." Mr. Magician did as he said he would. "Next I'm going to activate my Royal Magical Library's special ability; I can sacrifice it's spell counter and draw one card from my hand."

The spell counter shot up into the heavens giving Mr. Magician the ability to draw an extra card. Mr. Magician smiled when he saw what he drew, revenge is so sweet. "I'll now remove the Ebon Magician Curran and the Soul of Purity and Light in my-."

"Ahh I see," said Bastion, interrupting Mr. Magician. "You used Graceful Charity so that you could discard those two cards so that you could summon…let me think. There are only a handful of monsters in this game that require you to place cards in the graveyard out of play. But which one requires a LIGHT monster and a DARK monster sacrifice? Oh I know, Chaos Sorcerer!"

Mr. Magician was impressed. Bastion was completely correct. A purple creature with dark robes and long claws emerged on the field. He had 2300 attack points and 2000 defense points.

"Now my Chaos Sorcerer, attack Bastion," then Mr. Magician changed his mind. He couldn't risk Bastion's face down card. Mr. Magician couldn't risk losing Chaos Sorcerer or Breaker the Magical Warrior. He had big plans for the both of them. "I'll end my turn."

Bastion wasn't phased and just drew. "I'll activate the magic card Bonding Life. Thanks to this card I can sacrifice one Naturegeddon and one Weathergeddon in my hand to special summon one Earthgeddon (2800/1600) in attack mode." A giant monster literally fell onto the field. The monster was made of rocks and dirt. "Unfortunately my monster can't attack on the first turn it's summoned so I'll end m turn." Leaving Bastion with one card in his hand.

Mr. Magician drew a fourth card and quickly summoned Apprentice Magician to the field (400/8000 in defense mode. Apprentice Magician had blond hair, purple armor, and a long staff. "Thanks to my Apprentice Magician, I can give an extra Spell Counter to any monster on the field." Mr. Magician had two options, Breaker, or the Royal Magical Library. "So I'll give Breaker the Magical Warrior another Spell Counter and a boost of three hundred attack points (2200/1000).

"Your monsters still doesn't have enough power to beat mine."

Mr. Magician laughed, "I'll activate Chaos Sorcerer's special ability; in place of his regular attack he can put one monster on the field out of play, and I chose your Earthgeddon."

Chaos Sorcerer moved his hands in a circle, and they began to glow. He shot the energy his hands produced at Earthgeddon, and Earthgeddon was immediately obliterated. "Now with the field clear, Breaker the Magical Warrior attack Bastion's life points directly!"

Bastion gulped, dejavu all over again. Breaker raced forward and slashed at Bastion's other shoulder. Bastion fell to the ground as his life points fell to 900. Bastion ripped off a piece of his shirt and rapped it around the wound; he might as well have thrown his blazer away. "Well then Bastion I think I'll end my turn."

It hurt as Bastion drew his card, but he had to deal with the pain. "I'm going to activate the magic card Card of Sanctity allowing me to draw two cards. And now I am going to summon the infamous Hydrogeddon in defense mode (1600/1000) and I'll place a card face down, go."

Mr. Magician bowed and drew a card. "I'll now sacrifice Apprentice Magician and Royal Magic Library to summon the almighty Dark Magician!"

Those two cards lifted up into the heavens, which then in part cast down a dark purple light. From that deadly light emerged the Dark Magician (2500/2100).

"Now I'll have Breaker the Magical Warrior attack your Hydrogeddon." Hydrogeddon let out a long roar as he was chopped in half my Breaker maliciously.

"Now Dark Magician, attack Bastion directly and win the duel." The Dark Magician readied his famous Dark Magic attack! The Dark Magician thrust his staff forward and unleashed his mighty attack. The world turned black and Bastion revealed his face down card, it was Hallowed Life Barrier, so Dark Magician's attack went down to zero, as would Chaos Sorcerer's if he attacked. "No," Mr. Magician cried but what's done was done.

Mr. Magician ended his turn and Bastion drew. "I'll place a card face down and end my turn."

Mr. Magician drew, and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I'm now going to summon Dark Eradicator Warlock (2500/2100) in attack mode, by sacrificing my Dark Magician." Dark Magician flew up into the sky and what came down, was even greater.

The monster that came down was on long imperial purple robes and a long wooden purple staff. "Now Dark Eradicator Warlock, attack Bastion…"

"Do you really want to do that Mr. Magician," interrupted Bastion and he looked down at his facedown card. Suddenly Mr. Magician stopped, would he be walking right into a trap if he attacked?

"No, you're juts bluffing." Bastion folded his arms in response to Mr. Magician's accusations.

"Do what you want to risk your powerful monsters, powerful, but not indestructible. A simple trap card could take them out.

Mr. Magician was so confused, and Bastion was digging Mr. Magician's grave.

"Ok, I'll end my turn," Mr. Magician said playing it safe.

"Ok," Bastion said and he drew. "I'll reveal my facedown card, Neutralizing Effect."

The color drained form Mr. Magician's face. If he had attacked, he would have won.

"Thanks to the card Neutralizing Effect," Bastion continued, thinking about the amazing bluff he had just played out. "For one turn no monster can use their effect. And now I'll activate the magic card Mixing Chemicals."

Mr. Magician was about to die, first he fell for that stupid bluff and now, now, if Neutralizing Effect hadn't been activated then when Bastion played Mixing Chemicals he would have lost 1000 life points thanks to Dark Eradicating Warlock's effect. And Mr. Magician would have won the duel.

Bastion went on with his move. "Thanks to Mixing Chemicals I can send one Oxygeddon, Hydrogeddon, Flaminggeddon, Naturegeddon, and Weathergeddon to the graveyard to special summon, Megageddon in attack mode!" The five monsters appeared on the field one after another, and they all combined to create Megageddon (3800/3000). Megageddon was all the colors of a rainbow and the size and shape of a Grizzly Bear, Mr. Magician watched as Bastion summoned his most powerful monster in horror.

"Now Megageddon, attack Breaker the Magical Warrior!" Megageddon powered up and unleashed a ferocious beam of chemicals that completely wiped out Breaker in an instant. The force of the attack knocked Mr. Magician off his feet, as his life points dropped to zero.

"No," Mr. Magician cried but it was too late. His Shadow Amulet glowed wildly and his body fell limp, his soul consumed by it.

Bastion ran up to him as the shadows cleared and Bastion took three locator cards and Dark Eradicator Warlock. The crowd was still holding on to Jaden and yelling, but when they saw Mr. Magician's body the Shadow Conqueror's strange spell broke and they let Jaden go.

Jaden ran over to where Bastion was kneeling, "Way to go Bastion, I'm sure you blew that guy out of the water 4000 to 0." Bastion smiled at his friend and then Jaden noticed his two wounds, generously given to him by Breaker the Magical Warrior.

"Bastion we have to get you to a hospital here let me help you." Bastion stood up and silenced Jaden.

"You go get twelve locator cards, I'll go to the hospital by my self and when I'm done I'll get two more cards and join you in the finals."

Jaden was about to argue but Bastion smiled and walked out of the already dispersing crowd.

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

The Shadow Conquerors must be having some sort of festival, because Jaden runs into _another one_ who calls himself Flame. Flame and Jaden start their duel and things get, well pun intended _heated,_ as Flame uses a destructive FIRE deck to take Jaden out. Things get nasty in the Shadow Realm because Jaden is unable to stop Flame from giving his monsters a 600 attack point bonus. Will this be the fiery end to Jaden's dueling career? Find out next time on Yugioh…

11


	7. Fiery, Fiery, Flame

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh GX or any of the characters, although I do own the Shadow Conquerors and Konami is just jealous that they didn't think of them first.

* * *

Episode Seven

Fiery, Fiery, Flame

Jaden walked away from where Bastion had just beaten Mr. Magician. Many times Jaden had wanted to turn around and make sure Bastion got to the hospital all right but Jaden knew Bastion would be all right, he would have his shoulders fixed in an hour, and twelve locator cards in two. As opposed to Jaden, who still needed five locator cards.

Jaden turned down 2nd Street and yawned, rubbing his eyes. When he moved his hands away from his eyes he saw a small volcano in front of him. Jaden laughed, he really must be tired. His watch read 12:45 but Jaden couldn't stop now for sleep. He couldn't sleep away the opportunity to be the King of Games, no way.

Jaden rubbed his eyes a second time but the volcano was still there. Jaden noticed a duel going on nearby and assumed it was a holographic projection from that duel, although it was a little far from the actual duel.

Jaden approached the volcano and put his hand up to it, to insure that it was just a hologram. His hand burned like crazy from that little touch. Jaden's hand had a small burn mark from where he had touched the volcano. It hurt like hell and that was when Jaden realized that, that volcano was at least partly real.

The volcano only came up to Jaden's stomach and the crater wasn't big enough to fit a human. Well, that's what Jaden assumed because he couldn't see the crater. The volcano was billowing smoke out of it every second. Then Jaden took a closer look at the smoke. It was not regular smoke; it was thinner, like the color of the Shadows in the Shadow Realm.

Jaden froze, could this volcano be a piece of the Shadow Realm? How was that possible? Jaden stuck his head further through the smoke, even though it was a hundred degrees at the top, to try and see the crater. But Jaden didn't realize just how good of a view he'd get. Because Jaden got sucked in.

Jaden fell down, down, down, into the crater of the volcano until finally he hit the burning rock that scorched his butt, getting him up immediately.

The volcano was now life size, big enough to hold a hundred or so people. There was a river of magma near where Jaden was standing and it was bubbling and oozing down into the bowels of the volcano. Suddenly Jaden heard a voice, from this massive mountain of fire.

"Welcome, welcome, you're the fifth victim-excuse me-contestant on, Fiery Flame's Volcano of Doom! Hello their, I'm Flame would you like to play?"

Jaden turned around quickly and he noticed a man sitting on the far side of the volcanoes. He was separated from Jaden by many rocks and rivers of lava and it seemed almost impossible to get to him. Jaden couldn't see him, because he was so far away, but Jaden could see he was wearing mostly black and his hair color is wild orange.

Jaden opened his mouth to ask Flame a few, 'questions', but Flame immediately started talking again.

"Ok then, get ready for Fiery Flame's Volcano of Doom! The rules are as follows; an obstacle course will appear in front of you, you will have to successfully make your way through it to get to me, and _if_ you get through you can duel me. You can use your monsters throughout the obstacle course because, this is all very real."

Jaden smiled, "You're a Shadow Conqueror eh?"

Flame frowned, "What do' ya know about us?"

"Just that I've beaten a few of you."

"Oh, you're that kid, sent Clarissa home crying eh? Well in that case I'll spring the obstacle course up to Advanced."

Jaden laughed, "Do what you want; although in all of my encounters with the Shadow Conquerors I've never seen this before, bringing a piece of Shadow into reality, like an actual piece and not just shadows."

"Why thank you, and that is because I am on the counsel of Shadows. The five best Shadow Conquerors make up the Council of Shadows, and I'm number five. Well now, let the games begin."

In front of Jaden many rocks appeared. Rocks appeared everywhere, some floating in the air, and some on the ground, and some in the lava. This was his obstacle course.

Jaden stepped onto the first rock. The rocks went down the first lava river. He walked down, rock, after rock until he was halfway down the river. Then the rock beneath him fell. As Jaden fell towards the river he quickly devised a plan.

Jaden reached for his deck and put all his trust in it, and he placed a card onto his duel disk. Suddenly Elemental Hero Avion appeared and swooped down to save Jaden as he was inches away from the lava. "Avion," Jaden said. "Thanks now fly over to Flame." Avion nodded and took off, flying away from the obstacle course.

"No, no, said Flame. "If you're going to try to skip the course, you're going to be punished." Suddenly Avion was gone and Jaden was dropped to the beginning of the course. Then lava began it spill all over the place, making the only safe route through the volcano the obstacle course. Jaden reached for the top card in his deck to help him but he found that he couldn't draw; he had to do this course by himself.

Jaden walked down the river via the rocks, none of them fell and he reached solid land. The lava flowed so that there was only one path to get to the second river. Jaden walked along that path but suddenly stopped to tie his shoes, and it was a good thing he did. A river of lava flowed past where he would have been if he hadn't stopped he would have been burned to a crisp; this was all timed so closely. Jaden reached the second river and saw that a wooden bridge was the only way across.

Jaden stepped onto the bridge and it lowered under his weight, the middle part of the bridge hit the lava and began to burn. Jaden ran as fast as he could, jumping over the burning spot and made it to the other side just as the bridge burned to a crisp.

Jaden was on a small slab of rock and in front of him was the final river, then Flame. This river was the biggest and hardest to cross. It had many rocks but they were falling every two seconds and lava was shooting out of the river. Plus there was constantly rocks falling out f the sky. Jaden stepped onto one rock and jumped onto another right as that rock fell. Jaden did that and just make it to the center of the river when a giant rock came crashing down towards Jaden.

Jaden jumped to avoid the rock but slipped as he hit another rock. He was left dangling from a rock as it began to fall towards the lava.

Jaden jumped with all his might onto another rock as this one was a foot from the river, and with a few more jumps Jaded was on the other side.

"No," Flame screamed. "You were supposed to fall into the river and lose your soul, no!"

Around Jaden a cage fell, to be precise a Nightmare Steel Cage, and Jaden was trapped like a rabbit.

"Come on man, you said you'd duel me if I made it through, let me out of here."

Flame snorted and got down from where he was sitting amongst the volcano's rocks.

"Fine I'll duel you Jaden, and we'll play for five locator cards and our rarest cards, oh and in case you didn't notice this is a Shadow Game, so also our souls."

Flame flashed his Shadow Amulet at Jaden and Jaden realized that this whole Volcano was a piece of the Shadow Realm. It was like a normal one where the regular shadows surround you, except in this case the shadows were a volcano.

Jaden nodded and realized that if he won this duel, he'd have all twelve locator cards and the Battle City Finals would be his. And with that the duel was under way.

Flame: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Flame started the duel off by drawing a card and by summoning Solar Flare Dragon. A flaming demon snake with horns and fangs emerged onto the field. Jaden took the time to study Flame; he had orange, almost red hair that was sticking out in all directions. He had tight black pants and a black turtleneck sweater. He was currently admiring his new monster.

"And my monster gets a six hundred attack point boost because this is a Shadow Duel!" Solar Flare Dragon let out a blast of fire and his stats became 2100/1000.

But Jaden was ready; he took his Shadow Amulet out of his leather jacket, as Jaden noticed his sneakers were beginning to burn.

Flame began to laugh, "You can't stop me, you're not powerful enough." Flame thrust his Shadow Amulet forward and suddenly Jaden's broke into.

"Hahaha, I told you, you can't stop me." Jaden began to feel an ounce of fear, with a 600 attack bonus and without his Shadow Amulet, Jaden was in trouble.

"Now I'll end my turn Jaden, make your move."

Jaden drew but suddenly Solar Flare Dragon let out a burst of flames towards Jaden. The flames went through the bars of the cage that Jaden was in and could have burned Jaden to a crisp if he hadn't dodged in time.

Jaden's life points dropped to 3500 and he was left with a puzzled look on his face.

"You see at the end phase of my turn my Solar Flare Dragon deals you five hundred points of damage."

Jaden took this into consideration as he made his move. "I'm now going to summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defense mode (1200/800)." A woman in a red leather suit with gray hair and a gold crown appeared on the field.

"I see your puny attempts to fight fire with fire; my Dragon will kill burn Burstinatrix to a crisp." Jaden ignore the comment and placed a card facedown, ending his turn.

Flames drew a card and activated a card, "I activate the trap card Backfire, so that when ever a fire monster on my side of the field is destroyed you lose five hundred life points."

"Next I'm going to summon another Solar Flare Dragon!" (2100/1000) I'll now activate Polymerization to fuse my two Solar Flare Dragon's to create, Twin Flare Dragon (2000+600 2600/1500). It was one Solar Flare Dragon's body, with two heads each one revving to go.

"And because two FIRE monsters (The Solar Flare Dragons) were destroyed you lose 1000 life points thanks to Backfire." From below Jaden two fireballs emerged and they hit Jaden's jacket as his life point's dropped to 2600. Jaden quickly took off his burning jacket and through it out of the cage into the lava river.

"And now my Twin Flare Dragon attack Burstinatrix!" Each head unleashed a massive beam of flames that took Burstinatrix out in a second. "And now I'll end my turn." Flame announced with three cards in his hand. But then Twin Flare Dragon's ability kicked in.

"My monster deals my opponent 1000 points of damage during his/her standby phase." The dragon breathed flames at Jaden that he carefully dodged, or he thought he dodged because his shoe caught fire and he threw that into the river too. Jaden had to keep his foot from touching the rock and burning. And Jaden's life points went down to 1600.

Jaden drew, giving him six cards in his hand and readied his move. "I'm now going to activate the magic card O-Over Soul, allowing me to bring back one Elemental Hero from my graveyard to my hand." In a blaze of fire Burstinatrix remerged. "And I'll activate the magic card Fusion Gate," around the duel many clouds appeared, representing Fusion Gate.

"And now I'll fuse Burstinatrix with Bubbleman to create, Elemental Hero Steam Healer (1800/1000)!" The two monsters appeared on the field and began floating into one another, and eventually into a portal in the sky. The clouds grew darker and suddenly a new monster came out, Elemental Hero Steam Healer."

The new monster was made of metal; he had silver metal wings, purple armor with red lining, and small metal claws. "And I'll equip my new Hero with the magic card, H-Heat Heart! This card gives him a five hundred attack point boost (2300/1000)!"

"And finally I'll equip him with the magic card Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, giving my monster an eight hundred attack point boost (3100/1000)," making Elemental Hero Steam Healer the strongest card on the field." Flame began to grew worried about the power of this new monster.

"Now Elemental Hero Steam Healer, attack Twin Flare Dragon!" Steam Healer let put a long blast of steam and flew up into the sky; he then swooped down and hit Twin Flare Dragon in the stomach. Twin Flare Dragon blew up and Flame lost 500 life points, bringing him down to 3500.

But then of course, Backfire kicks in. In a small explosion that set Jaden's shirt on fire Jaden lost 500 life points bringing him down to 1100. Jaden immediately put out the flames, although he was left with a big brown burn mark on his shirt.

"When you play with fire, you'll get burned." Flame commented but Jaden ignored him.

"Oh Flame, I think I forgot to mention Flame Healer's special ability, when he destroys a monster that monster's attack gets added to my life points. He destroyed your Twin Flare Dragon whom had an attack of 2600, meaning I gain 2600 life points." Jaden was now beaming as he his life points shot cleanly up to 3700; he had taken the lead by 200.

Flame was frowning but there was nothing he could do about it as Jaden ended his turn. Flame drew, giving him four cards in his hand, and smiled when he saw what he drew. "I'll just have to stall," he said to himself as he placed a card face down and ended his turn.

Jaden drew, wondering what Flame was planning but not worrying about it too much. "I'll now summon Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field in attack mode!" A monster in a gold and blue suit with sixteen-hundred attack points and one thousand-four hundred defense points appeared on the field.

"And now Sparkman, attack Flame directly." Sparkman charged up his electricity and unleashed it upon Flame, who then in part revealed his face down card. "Negate Attack, negating you attack and ending your battle phase, "he said laughing as Sparkman's attack harmlessly bounced off of an invisible shield.

Jaden ended his turn and Flame drew, laughing. "I'm now going to sacrifice your Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Steam Healer to summon my best monster!" Jaden was astounded; you weren't allowed to sacrifice other people's monsters. But it all made sense when Jaden saw Flame's most powerful monster.

Lava surrounded Jaden on all sides and the lava towered up above his head to form Flame's ultimate beast, Lava Golem. Lava Golem picked up the cage Jaden was in and brought it up to his chest. The heat intensified and Jaden had to look down and squint to see Flame.

"Meet my ultimate beast Lava Golem (3000/2500) today's prize on Fiery Flame's Volcano of Doom. But of course all of us here at Fiery Flame's are very generous, so we just decided to give Lava Golem a test run, see how much you enjoy losing 1000 life points every turn." Jaden knew perfectly well what Lava Golem did, he had versed it once before in grade school. A big rich kid name Max who was always picking on Jaden had used it against him in a duel. But Jaden sure showed him. Anyway, Jaden got full use of Lava Golem but he lost 1000 life points a turn, simple as that.

"And now Jaden I'm going to activate the continuous trap card Overdrive Overload. This card prohibits monsters with seven stars or more from attacking, in other words Lava Golem can't attack. In other words you can't benefit from Lava Golem because all he can do is make you lose life points!"

"He can still defend," Jaden responded.

"So what, that's nothing to be too proud of, he'll be the death of you." And with that Flame ended his turn.

As Jaden was about to draw a glob of lava narrowly missed Jaden, bringing his life points down to 2700. Jaden drew and smiled so brightly that his teeth lit up the cave. "First of all I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) to the field in attack mode!" A big monster made out of Clay spheres appeared on the field with a red dot for a head.

"And I'll activate the magic card R-Right Justice! For each Elemental Hero on the field a can destroy that many magic/trap cards. I have one Elemental Hero on the field (Clayman) so I can destroy one card. I choose to destroy Overdrive Overload!" Clayman ran forward and smashed the trap card to pieces.

"Now Clayman attack Flame directly!" Clayman ran forward again and punched Flame in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying.

"Now, Lava Golem attack!" Lava Golem roared and raised his two big arms. He then brought them smashing down upon Flame who began to burn. Flame's life points dropped to zero making the final score 2700 to 0.

Lava Golem disappeared and Jaden was brought back to ground level. Flame's Shadow Amulet began to glow against his screams. Flame chucked it into the river of lava with his last ounce of might but it still succeeded in capturing his soul.

Jaden approached Flame's lifeless body as the volcano began to disperse, leaving them on the streets of Domino. Jaden retrieved Lava Golem and five locator cards from Flame's pocket, giving hm a grand total of twelve locator cards! Battle City here he comes!

Jaden left his house with a change of clothes (All his clothes had been at least partially burned from the duel). He was now wearing a _red_ leather jacket with a black T-shirt and pants. He had on new white sneakers and sat down at a nearby bench to try to get the locator cards to reveal the location of the Battle City Finals.

Jaden put the cards in all kinds of positions on the duel disk but nothing seemed to work. After half an hour he gave up and just stacked them up and put them on his lap.

But suddenly the locator cards began to glow, that was it. The trick was to stack the cards on top of each other. The cards projected a holographic image of Kaiba in his famous white jacket.

"Congratulations duelist, you have obtained twelve locator cards. Now your goal I'm sure is to make it to the Battle City Finals. You can only compete in the finals if you make it there before eight duelists do, so make haste. The location of the finals is…" Kaiba stepped aside to reveal a coliseum, "The new Kaiba Corp. Duel Monsters Coliseum! Located on the south side of Domino at Main and 98th street." Jaden looked up; he was all the way down at Main and 20th street.

The hologram stopped and Jaden ran to Domino Park where his bike was parked, he was on his way to the Battle City Finals!

* * *

Next time on Battle City GX…

As Jaden makes his way to the finals Chazz is still searching for a few more locator cards. He bumps into Professor Banner and together they bump into two Shadow Conquerors. Unaware as to whom the Shadow Conquerors are they find themselves in a Shadow Duel fighting for their souls. But not just any Shadow Duel, a Double Duel Shadow Duel. Jaden and Banner vs. No. 4 and No. 3, members of the Shadow Council like Flame. Will Chazz and Banner be able to work together or will 4 and 3 rip them to shreds. The ending is going to be a surprise or your money back (Guaranteed!) Next time on Yugioh…

11


	8. A Double Trouble Shadow Duel Pt I

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, or any of that stuff (Konami etc…). How many times do I have to tell you? Whatever, let's get back to the story.

Note: This chapter may be confusing to some people. This chapter discusses events in Yugioh GX episodes 45 and 46 (VS. Amnel) if you don't know what happens/haven't viewed those episodes this parts of this chapter (The beginning) may confuse you.

* * *

Episode Eight

A Double Trouble Shadow Duel

Chazz smirked as he viewed all nine of his locator cards; he only needed three more to make it to the Battle City Finals. Chazz was walking along Fifth Street, heading for Domino Park. He was searching for an easy win, a guy who looked like he hadn't even picked up a Duel Monster's card before.

Chazz's long black jacket blew in the wind as he proceeded towards the park. He stopped at a nearby take out place and got some food. He got a box of dumplings and ate them as he walked towards the park. Chazz shoveled them down and carefully reached for the last dumpling. He walked right into a man in a gray button down shirt, with black pants, a cat, and wild black hair.

Chazz dropped his dumpling and it rolled into the gutter. "Hey guy watch where you're walking-."

"Oh Chazz I'm so sorry, I feel for your lose of dumpling. They real are exquisite."

"Professor Banner, hey what's going on?" Professor Banner smiled and stroked Pharaoh affectionately.

"Oh nothing, I have ten locator cards, you?"

Chazz blushed, "I have nine."

Banner smiled, "Oh don't worry, you'll get there," said Professor Banner pushing his askew glasses further up his nose.

"Oh Chazz, I just had a wonderful idea, how about we duel?" Chazz went pale, after seeing Banner duel last year Chazz had kept his distance from the man. After Jaden defeated him Banner's soul spent most of it's time in Pharaoh's stomach. But during the summer (Before Battle City) Banner managed to revive himself once again. Something about cats and Egyptians, Chazz didn't know but he was still afraid of the man.

"Uhh no thanks Professor."

"Oh come on Chazz have a little fun, I've always wanted to witness your dueling tactics first hand."

"Um," Chazz had to think fast. "I promised to meet a duelist at Domino Park."

"Ah I see a prior engagement; well will you allow me to walk with you? Walking the streets of Domino alone at night can be a little scary."

What's scary is you Chazz thought but he didn't say it out loud. "Um, sure I guess."

Professor Banner smiled and together they proceeded down Fifth Street. They were about halfway to the park when suddenly a guy jumped down from the building on their right.

"Why hello," the man said. He was standing in the shadows so Chazz and Banner couldn't see him at all, and his voice was a little creepy.

"Well hello," said Banner absentmindly smiling.

A second man jumped down from the building across the street and Chazz began to feel afraid. Banner and two creepy men in a side street was not his idea of fun.

"Welcome, I'm number three and this is my partner number four," the second man said.

"Well hello number three and four it is a pleasure to meet you," Banner replied happily and Pharaoh hissed at the two men.

"We were wondering," number four said. "If you two gentlemen would like to join us in a duel."

Banner smiled, "We'd love too right Chazz?"

"Uh, no Professor remember I had to meet some in the park," said Chazz even though he wasn't supposed to meet anyone, he just didn't get a good vibe from these guys.

"Oh yes, you see my friend here has promised another duelist that he would duel him, some other time maybe." Said Banner and he began to walk past the men.

"Oh but we must insist," said number three and both of them took out a small golden plate (A Shadow Amulet but Chazz and Banner didn't know about the Shadow Conquerors or the Amulets).

Banner froze, recognizing it to be a Shadow Item. Banner turned around and grabbed Chazz, pulling him away from number three and four, but they just smiled.

The unleashed the shadows before Banner and Chazz could make it out of the side street. They were in a Shadow Game.

The Shadows pushed the four duelists closer until they were at the proper distance for a duel.

"This is a Shadow Game," the two Shadow Conquerors announced in union.

"Yes my partner and I know we've experienced many in our day." And then Chazz realized that this was a double duel, Chazz and Banner vs. Numbers Three and Four.

Number Three continued, "So you know that your souls are at stake along with, four locator cards and our rarest cards?"

Banner nodded without consulting Chazz. Chazz stood facing number three and Banner stood facing number four, they activated their duel disks and the duel began.

Banner: 4000

Chazz: 4000

Vs.

No. Three: 4000

No. Four: 4000

Chazz went first and drew, "I summon X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in attack mode!" A blue and yellow robot with two long cannons appeared on the field in front of Chazz. "And I end my turn."

Number Three drew a card and readied his move. "First I'm going to activate the magic card Pot of Greed," he said, his voice sounding like a bunch of hisses. He picked up two cards and continued with his move. "Now I'm going to summon Dark Jeroid in attack mode (1200/1500)." A blue creature with an upside down head and four legs appeared opposite X-Head Cannon. "And I'm going to use his special effect to decrease you X-Head Cannon's attack by eight hundred points!" Dark Jeroid let out a cold roar that shook X-Head decreasing his attack to 1000.

"Nice move Number Three," commented Number Four.

"Thank you Number Four," replied Number Three and Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Chazz I'll have your back," said Banner trying to bring up the team morale on their team and Chazz rolled his eyes.

Number Three went on with his move. "And I'll equip Dark Jeroid with the magic card Black Pendent, raising his attack to 1700!" Around Dark Jeroid's chest was a small black pendent that was pulsing black energy. "And now I'll end my turn," said Number Three, with five cards in his hand.

Banner smiled and drew a card, "I activate the magic card Alchemist Kettle Chaos Distill," behind Banner a huge red kettle appeared. "For the remainder of the duel, all cards sent to the graveyard are removed from play. And now I am going to activate the magic card, Card Destruction. Allowing me to discard the four cards in my hand and draw four new ones." Banner place four cards in the out of play zone and picked up four new ones.

"I'm now going to activate the magic card Graceful Charity, letting me draw three cards and discard two." Banner was left with four cards in his hand and seven in the out of play zone. Chazz was beginning to be bored. "And now I'm going to place a card face down and end my turn."

Number Four smiled and drew a card. "I'm going to activate the field card Sanctuary in the Sky." Banner was surprised, it seemed that one duelist used dark monsters and one used light. Banner had expected their decks to be similar for usion, not opposites.

All around the duelists clouds appeared and behind number three and four a stone sanctuary emerged, and sunlight lit up its darkest corners. "Next I'm going to sacrifice Warrior of Zera to special summon Archlord Zerato."

The Warrior of Zera flew up amongst the clouds that took him in and let out a heavenly light that sent Dark Jeroid scuttling away.

"Nice move Number Four," Number Three said and Number Four nodded. From the light emerged a godly creature, he was purple with a red face, wings, and a long sword. He had 2800 attack points and 2300 defense points. He was Archlord Zerato.

"Now I'll end my turn," Number Four said and Chazz drew giving him six cards in his hand. "I'm now going to fuse the Y-Dragon Head and the Z-Metal Tank in my hand to my X-Head Cannon to create, XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

Y and Z appeared on the field and the three monsters stacked together in a flash of purple, red, and yellow light. What came out was X's Head, Y's Body, and Z's Legs. To create a monster with 2800 attack points 2600 defense points.

"Witness my new monster's power, as I activate his special ability. By discarding a card from my hand (Thanks to Banner's card it goes out of play) I can destroy a card on the field, and in this case I choose to destroy Archlord Zerato!" XYZ charged up its two cannons and unleashed them onto the Archlord.

"Number Four," said Number Three concerned for his partner.

"Now XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack Number Three, I mean Number Four directly!" XYZ charged up it's cannons again and unleashed them upon Number Four who was completely defenseless.

"Not so fast," intervened Number Three and suddenly Dark Jeroid stood in XYZ's reign of fire.

Dark Jeroid was obliterated and Number Three's life points went down to 2900. "I've got your back," Number Three said to Number Four.

"We'll take them out together," Number Four replied.

Chazz was a bit upset that his attack didn't reach it's mark but he was still satisfied that it did some damage. Suddenly Chazz's life points dropped to 3500.

"When you destroyed the monster equipped with Black Pendent, you lose 500 life points," explained Number Three to Chazz's discomfort.

"I end my turn," Chazz announced, he had three cards in his hand.

Number Three drew a card, "I'm setting a monster in defense mode, and I'll end my turn."

Professor Banner drew, giving him five cards in his hand. "I activate the magic card White Process Albredo," and Pharaoh purred. "This card allows me to special summon Gold Homunculus in attack mode! My monster's attack depends on the number of cards out of play, as of now I have seven and that number is multiplied by three hundred to get Gold Homunculus' attack (300 7 2100). Now Gold Homunculus, attack," Banner thought about this. If he attacked Number Four Number Three would just block the attack with his face down monster, so… "Attack Number Three's face down monster!"

Gold Homunculus lashed out at Number Three's face down monster. Before it was destroyed a ghostly image of Newdoria (1200/800).

Once his monster was destroyed Number Three began laughing manically. "You've just triggered Newdoria's effect, when he's destroyed I can destroy one monster on the field." Number Three stopped to consider which monster he should destroy.

As of now XYZ Dragon Head was the mot powerful monster on the field, and he had that deadly effect. But there was also Gold Homunculus, he was only seven hundred attack points behind XYZ Dragon Head and from now on any card out of play would give him a three hundred attack point boost. As of now it would be more beneficial to take out XYZ but Number Three couldn't risk Gold Homunculus' attack get too much higher.

"Make your move already," Chazz called and that's exactly what he did.

"Newdoria, destroy Gold Homunculus!" Banners lips formed a tight line as Newdoria came back from the dead to strike down Gold Homunculus.

Banner ended his turn and Number Four drew, giving him four cards in his hand. "First off I'm going to activate the magic card Sword of Holy Light, allowing me to reborn one monster that is in my out of play zone to the field at the cost of 500 life points." Number Four's life points dropped to 3500 as Archlord Zerato appeared on the field (2800/2300).

"And to think," commented Number Three. "You went through all that trouble of destroying it," he said talking to Chazz, who didn't respond.

"Next I'm going to equip Archlord Zerato with the magic card Sword of Holy Dreams, increasing his attack by 500 points to 3300," explained Number Four leaving him with two cards in his hand.

"Now Archlord Zerato, attack XYZ Dragon Head!" Archlord Zerato swiftly flew up to XYZ Dragon Head and brought it's sword upon XYZ's head. But the attack was negated; by Professor Banner's face down card Negate Attack.

"See," said Professor Banner. "I told you I had your back"

Chazz managed to produce a smile and a thumbs up as Zerato returned to the other side of the field. "Fine I place a card face down and end my turn."

Chazz drew and activated Pot of Greed, giving him five cards in his hand. "First I'm going to fuse the two union monsters V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult." The two monsters appeared on the field. There was a yellow and blue light and a new monster emerged. It was basically V-Tiger Jet lying on top of W-Wing Catapult, with 2000 attack points and 2100 defense points.

"By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard I can change your Archlord Zerato from attack to defense mode." VW Tiger Jet flew over Archlord Zerato and the monster sat on one knee, he was now in defense mode.

"Now XYZ Dragon Head, attack Archlord Zerato!" The Dragon Head charged up it's cannons and unleashed and electric shock that obliterated Archlord Zerato for the second time.

"And now VW Tiger Jet, attack Number Four directly!" VW Tiger Jet flew straight into Number Four knocking him right off his feet and sending him flying. All this while his life points went down to 1500.

Number Three helped Number Four up as Chazz ended his turn with three cards in his hand.

Number Three drew giving him six cards in his hand. "My partner, please forgive me as I take out your sanctuary to make way for a great and powerful beast." Number Four nodded and Number Three activated a Field Card.

"I activate the field spell card Pandemonium!" Dark shadows destroyed the sanctuary and all the clouds were replaced with a dark room. With walls made of brick, candles, and long bumps in the floor.

"I'll now summon Warrior of Zera to the field," Warrior of Zera made it's second appearance but like it's first, he wouldn't last too long.

"I'll sacrifice the Warrior of Zera to summon, Mazera DeVille!" Warrior of Zera disappeared and in his place appeared a much darker creature. He had a human torso with purple armor legs, green claws and big green wings and a green mask that covered parts of his face. He had 2800 attack points and 2300 defense points.

"Now my new creature of destruction, attack VW- Tiger Jet!" Mazera flew forward and clawed VW to death, bringing Chazz's life points down to 2700.

"And now I'll activate the magic card Tribute to the Doomed, by sending one card in my hand to my graveyard I can destroy your XYZ Dragon Head."

Mummy wrapping surrounded XYZ and soon he was tied up and forced into the graveyard. Number Three ended his turn with one card in his hand.

Banner drew a card, now he had five in his hand. "First I activate Chaos Greed, allowing me to draw two cards. And next I summon Primeval Sun Helios in defense mode." A woman rapped like a mummy with an orange glowing ball for a head appeared on the field.

"My monster's attack depends on the number of cards in my out of play zone. I have nine multiply that by one hundred gives her 900 attack and defense points. "And I'll activate the magic card Lead Compass, allowing me to special summon an Alchemic Beast Lion from my hand or deck (500/0)." Banner searched his deck and finally found one, summoning it to the field.

"My Alchemic Beast Lion can attack your life points directly. Go Alchemic Beast Lion, attack Number Four directly!" The Alchemic Beast Lion jumped at Number Four and scratched his face. Chazz and Banner's opponents were still hidden in the shadows so they couldn't see to clearly so that's what they assumed. And Number Four's life points dropped to 1000.

"And now I'll end my turn," announced Barren and it was Number Four's turn.

"I'll set one monster face down and end my turn (in defense)," announced Number Four and he ended his turn.

Chazz drew and readied his next move. "I activate the trap card Ojama Trio, allowing me to summon three Ojama Tokens (0/1000) in defense mode." One smaller version of each Ojama (Yellow, Green, and Black) appeared on the field. "And now I'll summon Ojama Yellow in defense mode.

A small yellow creature in a red pair of underwear appeared on the field. "Hey boss good to see you again," he said.

Chazz immediately shushed him, "Be quiet you're in defense mode."

"What a pathetic monster," replied Number Three.

"Hey man you wanna go," asked Ojama Yellow and Chazz put his hand over the Ojama's mouth.

"I place a card face down and end my," Chazz said and he let go of Ojama Yellow who promised to be quiet. Chazz was left with one card in his hand.

Number Three drew and smiled. "I activate the magic card Ragieki," he said to Chazz and Banner's fear. A huge bolt of lightning came down and struck down Helios and was heading for the frightened Ojama's.

Chazz revealed his face down card, Replacement Act. "Thanks to this card," Chazz explained. "My monsters go to the graveyard for this turn but return next turn, meaning they avoid you're Ragieki." But Chazz knew they were in trouble. Both Chazz and Banner were completely defenseless.

"I'll now summon Theban Nightmare to the field in attack mode (1500/500). And now for the fun part." Chazz realized that either he or Professor Barren would lose their soul. The color drained from both their faces.

"Number Three," said Number Four. "I say you take out the boy," Chazz froze.

"No number Four, I was going to take out the man. After all the boy has less life points, making it easier for us to take him out later.

"Good thinking Number Three, go for it."

"Thanks Number Four, now Mazera DeVille, Theban Nightmare, attack the man directly!" Chazz's face was completely pale and Professor Barren stood motionless as the monsters flew towards him. Pharaoh just purred and licked Banner's face.

"Good bye my friend," he said speaking to Pharaoh andChaz.

"No," Chazz called and moved towards Banner. But it was too late; the two monsters hit Banner square in the chest knocking him over. Pharaoh jumped onto the ground and tried to move Banner.

Number Three's Shadow Amulet began glowing and the light illuminated Banner. The body shook but that was all. Chazz ran over to his teacher's side and a tear rolled down his eye. Professor Banner's soul was gone.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

I told you there would be a surprise ending, I never let my fans down. Chazz now has to take on two members of the Shadow Council by himself. How will Chazz manage to pull off that feast with only 2700 life points? Or will Chazz fall victim to the same fate as Professor Banner? Find out next time on Yugioh…

12


	9. A Double Trouble Shadow Duel Pt II

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, or any of the characters affiliated with it.

* * *

Episode Nine

A Double Trouble Shadow Duel Part II

Chazz wiped away the tears and picked up Pharaoh. It was hard because Pharaoh insisted on clinging to Professor Banner's body. Chazz stared at his cold opponents. He couldn't see there faces. All they were was a dark shadow in the air with eyes, arms and a duel disk. It was like they were part of the shadows. Chazz took another look at his teacher's soulless body. He couldn't believe Professor Banner was gone.

The duel was going as thus; Chazz had 2700 life points. Number Three had 2900 life points and Number Four had 1000. Chazz had one card in his hand and Replacement Act on the field so that during Number Four's turn Ojama Yellow and three Ojama Tokens would return to the field. Number Three had Mazera DeVille (2800/2300) on the field and Theban Nightmare (1500/1500) both in attack mode, and the field card Pandemonium. While Number Four had Stone Statue of the Aztecs in face down defense position.

"I hope you weren't too attached to your friend, because his soul is gone forever," said Number Four. Chazz didn't say anything; he just glared at his two enemies.

"If you want," said Number Three. "You could just surrender and the whole thing could be over with like that." Chazz said nothing so Number Four drew.

Suddenly Ojama Yellow and three Ojama Tokens fell out of the side back onto the field.

"Hey boss, nice save there. I thought I was a goner for a moment," said Ojama Yellow but Chazz said nothing. Ojama looked over at Banner's body, "Hey boss where's your…," he stopped when Chazz was silent. He put two and two together and shut up.

Number Four resumed his move. "I sacrifice my face down monster to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (2400/1000)." His face down monster disappeared and was soon replaced by a giant man in steel armor with electricity shooting out from every corner of his body.

"And thanks to my monster's special ability I can destroy one monster on your side of the field. And I chose one of you Ojama Tokens." Zaborg charged up and obliterated one of the three tokens on Chazz's side of the field. It cost him three hundred life points bringing him (Chazz) down to 2400. "And now, Zaborg attack another Token." The second token was destroyed and Chazz's life points went down to 2100. "And now I'll end my turn," announced Number Four and Chazz drew.

"I activate Pot of Greed," Chazz said and he picked up two cards, giving him three. "Now I'll sacrifice Ojama Yellow to summon Armed Dragon LV 5."

"Huh boss," asked Ojama Yellow but it was too late. Ojama Yellow began disintegrating and in his place appeared a massive red and black dragon with spikes all over (2400/1700).

"I'm gonna win this," Chazz said. "I'm gonna win this and save my soul, and avenge Professor Banner!" Chazz hadn't realized he'd be so passionate about Banner being gone. But he was. Something had snapped in side of him. When he was placed in Slifer Red he felt ashamed to be placed with the lowest of the low (Or that's what he thought then). But Professor Banner didn't think of the Slifers the way that Crowler and the other teachers did. Professor Banner respected the Slifers because they were proud to say they were in Slifer Red. And they carried the burden of being the "worst" kids in the school.

And for that Chazz had always looked up to that man secretly. Because he stood up to the other teachers and said he was the head of the Slifer dorm, which took a lot of courage. And now he would duel, for Professor Banner.

"I activate the magic card Level Up! Allowing me to sacrifice my Armed Dragon LV 5 to summon Armed Dragon LV 7!" Flames surrounded Armed Dragon LV 5 and they shot up to the heavens. The flames came down again but what came out of the flames was a new monster, a bigger monster with steel armor, red skin, and plenty of spikes (2800/1000). "Now Armed Dragon LV 7, attack Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!"

Armed Dragon LV 7 unleashed a wave of flames so powerful it could have melted the sky. Zaborg was gone in an instant and Number Four's life points dropped to 600. "And now I'll end my turn," announced Chazz and that's what he did, with one card in his hand.

Number Three drew; giving him one card in his hand summoned Archfiend Soldier (1900/1500) in defense mode." A twisted purple creature with horns and a long cape appeared in defense mode on the field. "And now I'll end my turn," Number Three said and Number Four drew, giving him four cards in his hand.

"I'll set a monster in defense mode and end m turn."

Chazz drew and activated a trap card, "Return of the Lost Cards, thanks to this card for every card in my out of play zone I can draw one card, and right now I have nine cards in my out of play zone!" Chazz was only able to draw six cards (to make seven which he couldn't exceed).

Chazz studied his hand and was ready, to do some damage. "I now am going to sacrifice Armed Dragon LV 7 to summon," Number Three and Four's eyes grew wide with terror. They knew what was coming next.

"To summon Armed Dragon LV 10!" Flames erupted throughout the field consuming Armed Dragon LV 7. The flames reached epic heights and began to take the shape of a gigantic (I mean gigantic) dragon. He was standing on his hind legs, with steel armor covering all but his red scaly legs. His wings were metal with a long neck and spikes on almost every part of his body making him a _very _intimidating opponent, with 3000 attack points and 2000 defense points.

Chazz thought he saw a bead of sweat fall down Number Four's forehead. "Now I'll send the Ojamagic card in my hand to the graveyard to," Chazz stopped. "When Ojamagic is sent to the graveyard I can place one Ojama Green, Ojama Yellow, and Ojama Black, into my hand." Chazz did this and reshuffled his deck.

"And now where was I, oh yeah by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard I can destroy every monster on my opponent's side of the field!" Armed Dragon LV 10 unleashed flames so great it made Harpie's Pet Dragon's attack look like a couple of embers.

Mazera DeVille was obliterated along with Number Four's face down monster. The field was clear (with the exception of Pandemonium) for Armed Dragon LV 10's attack.

"Armed Dragon LV 10, attack Number Four directly!" Armed Dragon charged up and Number Four froze.

"Number Four," Number Three called in dismay. But Armed Dragon LV 10 was already releasing an attack so ferocious; Number Four was simply ashes when it was over, his life points at zero.

"Ashes," Chazz asked when he was gone.

"You see, we're not real," explained Number Three. "We're shadows, our boss, the boss of the Shadow Conquerors found us one day. A couple of Shadows lying in the Shadow Realm. But he recognized our exquisite dueling skills and recruited us, promising each of us a body if we helped him capture enough souls to become powerful enough to conquer the Shadow Realm. But now, my brother is gone."

"Brother," Chazz asked and was surprised when Number Three didn't shed a tear. But then again could he even cry?

"I end my turn," Chazz said with five cards in his hand, one duelist down one more to go.

Number Three silently drew, now he had one card in his hand. "I activate the magic card Thief in the Grave, at the cost of 500 life points (Bringing his life points down to 2400) I can take one magic or trap from my opponent's graveyard and put it in his hand.

"And I choose the trap card Return of the Lost Cards, which I will now activate." Number Three picked up seven cards (He could have picked up nine but seven is the card limit) and went on with his move.

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Jeroid to the field in defense mode," the all too familiar blue monster appeared on the field. "And I'll activate the card Effect Maralysis, using it on your Armed Dragon LV 10 so he can't use his special ability." Around Armed Dragon LV 10's body appeared a purple circle with strange inscriptions on it.

"I'll summon Winged Minion in defense mode (700/700)," a small blue gremlin with tiny wings appeared on the field. "And I'll activate the trap card Ultimate Offering, allowing me to special summon monsters at the cost of 500 life points.

"Now I'll special summon Patrician of Darkness (2000/1400) in attack, Skull Knight #2 (1000/1200) in defense mode, and Ryu-Kishin Clown (800/500) in defense mode," said Number Three filling up his monster card slots and leaving him with no cards in his hand. Along with the fact that his life points were down to 1000 (500 per monster special summoned 50031500).

"Well that's quite a turn," commented Chazz and drew a card.

"I activate the trap card Ojama Trio; I have multiples of a couple of Ojama cards including this one. But this time I'm going to place the three tokens on your side of the field (It doesn't matter that there's no room).

"Next I'm going to fuse Ojama Green, Yellow, and Black," the three Ojama monsters appeared on the field.

"Hey boss," said Yellow.

"What's shakin'?" Asked Green.

"Hey there big guy," said Black.

The three Ojamas were sucked into a yellow, black, and green portal in the middle of the field.

"To summon Ojama King (0/3000)!" A giant dull gray colored Ojama with large nose, red briefs. And a green cape appeared on the field.

"0 attack points," questioned Number Three.

"Not when I activate the magic card Ojamuscle, destroying your three tokens, which first of all costs you 900 life points, 300 per token," explained Chazz dropping Number Three's life points to 100!

"And then my Ojama's King goes up by 3000 to 3000, 1000 per destroyed token." Ojama King sucked in the tokens and grew a bit larger as attack points shot up to 3000.

"Now Ojama King, attack Patrician of Darkness, the only monster whom you have carelessly left in attack mode." Ojama King jumped up and flew in the air; he would land right on Patrician of Darkness and win the duel.

"I think not, said Number Three. "My Patrician of Darkness' ability is that he can choose who your monsters attack. So I'll redirect Ojama King's attack at Winged Minion!" Patrician of Darkness raised his hands and starting chanting an, enchantment. Ojama King landed instantly over Winged Minion and squashed him flat.

"Whatever, now Armed Dragon LV 10 attack Ryu-Kishin Clown!" Armed Dragon unleashed a stream of flames so powerful they could have burned the Earth, and destroyed the clown. "Now I'll end my turn," Chazz said.

Number Three readied to draw, he knew this draw might determine the fate of the duel. He slowly drew. Disappointment clearly read on his face. He had drawn Exchange, which he couldn't use because Chazz had no cards in his hand, so he ended his turn.

Chazz carefully drew, he couldn't believe his luck. "I activate Pot of Greed," he picked up two cards and his luck got even better.

"I activate the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Effect Maralysis!" A small tornado vortex appeared in the sky. It sucked the seal that surrounded Armed Dragon LV 10, and now he was a new monster.

"And now I'll send the card Ojama Delta Hurricane in my hand to the graveyard to use my Armed Dragon LV 10's special ability. He can destroy every card on my opponent's side of the field!" Number Three's face became as pale as a ghost, and a ghost was what he was about to become.

Armed Dragon LV 10 let out a ferocious roar the obliterated all three of Number Three's monsters. The field was clear for a direct attack.

"Now Ojama King, do your part. Attack directly and win the duel!" Ojama King jumped high into the air…

"No," screamed Number Three. "All my brother and I wanted was a body, a body, so that we could be normal duelists, _normal people_. Is that such a hard thing to ask?"

Chazz said nothing, it was too late, the duel was over. Ojama King beamed absentmindly and landed on top of Number Three. Completely flattening him against Number Three's agonizing screams.

Ojama King and Armed Dragon LV 10 gradually disappeared and when Ojama King was gone Chazz could see that all that was left of Number Three was a duel disk. He had won the duel.

The shadows disappeared and Chazz was left in the street where the duel had begun. His watch read 2:00 and Pharaoh jumped into Chazz's arms.

Chazz picked up Number Three and Four's duel disk. He claimed Mazera DeVille and Archlord Zerato. Then he searched for the four locator cards he deserved, he couldn't find them. He searched every area, part, nook and cranny of the duel disk. He couldn't find a single one. Chazz threw the duel disks to the side in disgust. The locator cards must have been in Number Three and Four's pockets, pockets which were now ashes.

Chazz walked over to Professor Banner's body and put Pharaoh down on the ground. Chazz quickly made a decision to bring Professor Banner to the hospital. He knew that they wouldn't be able to help him but still, he would be safe there until his soul was returned.

Chazz hailed a taxi and pushed the professor into the taxi. Pharaoh jumped in behind them.

"Hey no cats in here," said the taxi driver referring to Pharaoh. He then noticed Professor Banner.

"Hey dude, what's wrong with him. Is it contagious, cause' if it is you're gonna have to find another ride."

"He just fainted, come on we need to get to the hospital it's an emergency," said Chazz lying about the fainting and feigning the urgency.

"Ok, ok, just the cat…"

"Move," yelled Chazz feigning more urgency so that the driver would go.

"Ok, ok, you win…" said the driver taking off.

They were almost at the hospital when the car hit a crazy speed bump. Chazz was lifted off the seat and almost hit the top of the car.

"Hey watch it," yelled Chazz, but then he noticed something. Ten locator cards were sticking out of Professor Banner's pants pockets. Chazz grabbed them to stop them from slipping onto the floor of the car. Chazz thought about the four locator cards he had been cheated out of. All he needed was three, to make twelve. Chazz felt the locator cards, he couldn't take…, they were Professor Banner's. But then again, he no longer had any use for them. He might not wake up in time for the Battle City Finals. So it would just be ten locator cards out the window. Professor Banner would be ok with it, wouldn't he?

"I'm sorry," Chazz whispered and grabbed three locator cards, pocketing them. He quickly placed seven locator cards back in Professor Banner's pocket.

Pharaoh growled at Chazz, as if he knew what he had just done. Chazz turned away and looked out the window. He had to take them.

In a few minutes they were at the hospital, Chazz paid the taxi driver and realized that he only had a dollar in his wallet. He heaved Professor Banner into the Emergency Room. Pharaoh followed at Chazz's heels.

Chazz walked up to the receptionist and lied, saying that he found Banner, a teacher at his school, lying in an alley way. He had presumably fainted. He then gave the receptionist his cell phone number and they immediately took Professor Banner in to check him out.

Chazz knew they would be baffled; they couldn't bring back Professor Banner's soul. Chazz left with Pharaoh and tried desperately to get the locator cards to reveal the location of the Battle City Finals.

Pharaoh hopped up besides Chazz on the bench that he was sitting on. Pharaoh purred and pushed the locator cards in Chazz's hand.

"Hey," said Chazz as the locator cards fell, one on top of each other. The same holographic projection that Jaden saw appeared. Chazz gave Pharaoh a big kiss for his help and stood up. His next stop was the Battle City Finals.

Chazz noticed a boy that resembled Jaden riding on a motorcycle. He was going fast so Chazz could barely see but he did look like Jaden. And Chazz realized that he was going off in the direction of the Battle City Finals. What if that was Jaden, Chazz couldn't let that Slifer Slacker beat him to the Battle City Finals. Chazz remembered that he had no money and twenty blocks to the finals.

Fuming Chazz began to walk towards the Battle City Finals.

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

Dr. Crowler just has a few more locator cards to go to get twelve he needs for the finals. Seeking to know what the future has in store for him Dr. Crowler goes to a psychic. This psychic predicts the future, and in it is a duel, between Dr. Crowler and Isabella, The Greatest Psychic on Earth! But Isabella has a secret power, she is a Shadow Conqueror. Will Dr. Crowler face the same fate as Professor Banner, or will Dr. Crowler manage to defeat this snake in the grass? Find out next time on Yugioh…

10


	10. Isabella the Dueling Psychic

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, or any company affiliated with them. I'm just a humble fan trying to tell a story.

* * *

Episode Ten

Isabella the Dueling Psychic

Dr. Crowler laughed manically and walked down the street. He replayed in his head the duel that had just taken place. He had just creamed a young duelist and got four locator cards out of him. Now Dr. Crowler had ten locator cards. Soon he would have twelve and the title of King of Games would be his.

Crowler imagined himself, King of Games. He saw himself standing in front of thousands of fans all screaming, "Crowler, Crowler." Crowler was waving at his fans, and opposite him was Yugi Muto, he was sulking on the ground. His duel disk read zero. Crowler was the new King of Games.

Crowler's fantasy came to an abrupt stop when he guy came up from behind him.

"Hey there beautiful," he said smiling. He studied Crowler, his blue duel vest, his long yellow hair and Crowler studied him. He had on a black sweatshirt and coat. Jeans, and had more then a few hairs on his chin.

"Excuse me," asked Crowler astounded.

"I said hey beautiful," he responded. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time."

"What," yelled Crowler? Nearly jumping out of his skin, "I most certainly will not. I will have you know I am a _man_!"

The guy looked astounded, "Who, well ah, sorry Mister, you really should get your haircut and uh, a more manly set of clothing."

"_Excuse me_, I am fine with my hair and clothing and I'll have you know. I am a doctor not a mister and I teach at Duel Academy one of the, if not the, best dueling schools in the country. Now get out of my sight," fumed Crowler moving his hand out in the other direction. The man quickly ran away from Crowler, as fast as his legs could carry him.

Crowler walked off in the opposite direction, steaming. He was walking through an area of Domino that was known to be a bit sleazy so Crowler quickened his pace. Crowler stopped though to read a sign in front of a shop. It read;

Do you ever wonder what life has in store for you?

Would you love to see your future?

Maybe you'll be a millionaire in thirty years, maybe a dueling prodigy or a big CEO.

But if you don't want to wait thirty years then come inside and pay a visit to Isabella. Fortune Teller and Crystal Ball Reader.

Named Psychic of the year in PW (Psychic Weekly).

So why don't you come on up and see what the future has in store for you.

(Isabella's Room of the Future is located on the 2nd floor)

Dr. Crowler read the sign and found himself wanting to walk right up to Isabella's Room of the Future. Could this Isabella be able to confirm Crowler's vision of him beating Yugi? Or maybe, Crowler had a wonderful idea. Crowler could ask the psychic about the stock market in the future. Then Crowler would invest all his money in the best stock and make a fortune. He could buy Duel Academy from Kaiba, or maybe Crowler would buy Kaiba Corp. And Crowler would become one of the most powerful people in the world.

Crowler was a sucker for this sort of stuff, a complete sucker. He opened the door to the building and walked up a flight of stairs. The stairs went up another three levels but Crowler stopped. There was door on the second floor with a sign on it that read:

Isabella has been expecting you…

Go on in, she's been waiting for you…

"Ooh," said Crowler excitedly. "She's good, she saw me coming (Freckleman, "I told you he is a sucker.")," said Crowler and he walked right in.

He was in a dark room. It was pitch black without a single light on and the window boarded up. Off to one side was a neon sign hanging over a dark doorway. The sign read; Isabella's Room of the Future.

Crowler walked threw the doorway and was in a new room. It was a bit lighter then the other room. Candles were placed every now and then on tables and one the floor. The walls were covered in purple cloth with pictures of planets and stars on them. In the center of the room was a small round table covered in the same purple cloth that was on the walls.

On the table was a small candle and a crystal ball on a stand. On opposite sides of the table were a chair (one on each side), purple chairs to be exact.

"Sit," said a soft voice. Crowler spun around to try to locate the source of the voice.

"I'm here," Crowler looked over at the chair sitting on the other side of the table. There was someone sitting in it. No one was there a moment ago.

Dr. Crowler sat down at the table, on the opposite side facing Isabella.

"Welcome," Isabella paused. "Eric Crowler," Dr. (Eric) Crowler blushed with embarrassment.

"Um, could you possibly keep that to yourself, if my students found out they'd have a field day." Isabella nodded and Dr. Crowler took the time to study the female psychic. Her face was covered by a purple veil. She was wearing long purple flowing robes that covered her completely and her wrists were covered with many bracelets with purple beads.

"You are a duelist,' Isabella said ignoring Crowler's last comment.

"Well yes," Crowler said. "Oh by the way how much do you charge? Ten, fifteen dollars? Those are the normal rates."

Isabella started humming and was completely ignoring Dr. Crowler. The crystal ball in the center of the room began lifting into the air, as did the table and chairs.

"Put me down put me down," yelled Crowler whose head nearly hit the ceiling. "Wow, you're the best I've ever seen," said Crowler as he was lowered to the ground.

"I see in your future, big mechanical monsters."

"Ahuh," said Crowler hanging onto every word. "Do you see the King of Games anywhere, Yugi Muto? Try checking the floor."

"You are summoning a monster, Ancient Gear Golem."

"Yes ok," said Crowler impatiently. He was tired of being ignored. "But where am I? And what is the outcome?"

"Your opponents is ravishing, she wears long purple robes and a purple veil."

"Huh, but that's what you're wearing…" said Crowler, who was now sincerely confused.

"I see the end of the duel. A clash between two monsters. An explosion and then nothingness. The duelists are gone," Isabella concluded concurringly and opened her eyes which since the ritual had begun were closed.

"About that," said Crowler. "Um are you saying my opponent was you?"

Isabella nodded and stood up, "Let's duel," she said revealing her duel disk.

"Come now," said Crowler standing up and revealing his. "You can't possibly charge me for that bogus premonition. I came hear to see the future, but if we play for locator cards and Battle City rules, _maybe_ I'll change my mind."

Isabella flashed twelve locator cards at Crowler, "You can have them all," she said "if you win." Crowler was astounded. If she had twelve why wasn't she at the finals? Whatever, Crowler nodded and shuffled his deck. Isabella did the same and the duel began.

Dr. (Eric) Crowler: 4000

Isabella: 4000

"Ladies first," Isabella said and she drew. Then Isabella reached for a hidden pocket inside her robes and with drew a small amulet.

"Huh," asked Crowler. "What Hocus Pocus magic trick is this? This is the last time I go to see a psychic."

Isabella smiled, "Prepare for a Shadow Duel." Crowler's eyes widened in terror. He remembered a previous Shadow Duel of his, versus Camilla. It had not ended well for him.

The room back dark, shadows filled up empty space and Isabella's crystal ball was floating in the air beside her.

"My soul is at stake," Crowler said solemnly.

"Precisely, I see you are not new to the whole Shadow Game. It is refreshing to not have to explain everything. Anyway let's get this Shadow Game underway," explained Isabella.

Isabella summoned a monster, "Luminous Palm Reader (300/200) in defense mode." A teenage girl in purple robes sat on the floor in front of Isabella, she was studying her palm.

"Wow," commented Dr. Crowler. "Impressive stats," he snickered. Isabella's eyes narrowed under her veil.

"You will see, I activate my Luminous Palm Reader's special ability. I can roll a die, the number it lands on becomes the number of turns she can't be destroyed by my opponent. Either by magic, trap, monster, or monsters effect." A small purple die appeared in the middle of the field.

The die began to roll, getting faster and faster. But gradually it grew slower and slower, stopping on the number six.

"Yes," cried Isabella. "My monster can't be destroyed until six turns have passed by you." Luminous Palm reader began laughing malevolently.

"A long life ahead of you is, a long life," the Luminous Palm Reader said.

"Now I'll end my turn," Isabella said and Dr. Crowler held out his hand to draw a card.

Suddenly Isabella began humming. "Hmm, hmm," she hummed.

"What may I ask are you doing?" Asked Dr. Crowler confused.

"Predicting the future."

"You're no psychic," argued Crowler, still in his standby phase. "You're just a fake, a duelist, not a psychic." Isabella smiled and closed her eyes.

"We shall see," she paused, "You are going to draw the Permanent Magic card Antique Gear Castle."

Crowler laughed, "We'll see," he said and held out his hand. His duel blazer shot a card from it into Crowler's waiting hand. He looked at it, it was Antique Gear Castle.

"What" yelled Crowler? Isabella was no fake.

Isabella laughed, "I told you, my psychic powers are for real. And once I win this duel and capture your soul my powers will increase. You see my powers come from the shadows. The more souls I capture the stronger my shadow powers become and the farther and clearer into the future I can see. Together my master and I will rule the world. I will read the future for him so that we can counter all of our opponent's moves. Then he will obliterate everything in our path."

"Your master," asked Crowler.

"Yes you see, I don't work alone. I'm part of a group known as the Shadow Conquerors. And we capture soul to increase our shadow powers and the shadow powers of our master, whom it is our purpose in life to serve," she said bowing in honor of her master.

Crowler rolled his eyes and started his move. "I activate the field card Antique Gear Castle!" Behind Crowler appeared a brick castle with metal black cannons and a long wooden draw bridge.

"Wow," said Isabella, "I'm shaking in my purple robes," she said sarcastically and Crowler nearly laughed at how bad that joke was.

"Just so you know," said Crowler. "Don't quite your day job to become a comedian," and Isabella said nothing.

"I now summon Antique Gear Engineer in attack mode!" A small robotic man with rust parts and a big head appeared on the field. "And thanks to the effect of Antique Gear Castle he gains three hundred attack points (1800/1500). Also my monster receives one spell counter since he was normal summoned thanks to Antique Gear Castle." A turquoise orb appeared I front of the rusty monster.

"And now I'll end my turn," said Crowler and Isabella drew.

She began humming again and Crowler rolled his eyes. "What is it now," he asked.

"I am looking into your next move, to find out what cards you are going to use so that I will be prepared to counter them." She mumbled a couple of card names to herself that Crowler couldn't make out. With the exception of Statue of the Wicked which Crowler didn't have in his hand so he assumed he'd draw and play next turn.

It was then that Crowler was hit with the weight of the situation. His opponent could predict his every move, it was impossible for him to win.

Crowler's face was pale, he was doomed to fail. Although he still did have a chance. If he played something, a card that Isabella had no way of countering. That was his only shot.

Isabella ended her little future ride and drew. "I activate the trap card Future Strike. This card will deal my opponent 1000 points of damage in a random number of turns. It could be anywhere from one turn to fifteen turns from now. Let's just hope it comes before the duel is over," she said and continued her move.

"I summon Little Psychic (1000/1000) in defense mode." A small woman that resembled Isabella appeared on the field.

"I'm now going to activate my monster's special ability. She can deal my opponent damage equal to her original attack points as long as all of the monsters on my opponent's side of the field have greater attack and defense then her. So now my Little Psychic, unleash your greatest fury on this evil man!"

Little psychic unleashed to purple beams from the palms of her hands. They hit Dr. Crowler and sent him flying back towards the Ancient Gear Castle as his life points dropped down to 3000.

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn," Isabella said. Leaving Isabella with three cards in her hand.

Dr. Crowler drew, giving him five cards in his hand and started his move. Sure enough, he drew Statue of the Wicked. "I place a card facedown and activate the magic card Heavy Storm. Destroying all face down cards on the field." A giant storm surrounded the field and sucked up Crowler's face down card and attempted to take Isabella's face down card.

"I think not," she said. "My card can't be destroyed while it's face down." But Crowler wasn't too upset; his main purpose was to destroy _his_ face down card.

"Oh well," Crowler said. "At least I destroyed my face down card-."

"Statue of the Wicked," Isabella said interrupting Dr. Crowler. "Allowing you to special summon one Wicked Token (1000/1000) in defense or attack mode although you Dr. Crowler are going to chose defense mode. Although it doesn't really matter because next you're going to sacrifice you Wicked Token and use the special ability of the Antique Gear Castle. Which is you can sacrifice the Spell Counter on Antique Gear Engineer and count it as one sacrifice. So by sacrificing one Spell Counter and Wicked Token you will normal summon Antique Gear Golem."

Crowler was half astounded half fuming. She was exactly right, that was what Crowler was planning to do. The Wicked Token appeared and Crowler silently sacrificed that along with the spell counter equipped to Antique Gear Engineer to summon his best/most prized monster; Antique Gear Golem (3000+300 Thanks to Antique Gear Castle3300/3000)!

A whirring of mechanical gears moving filled the air and in a blinding light the almighty, the all powerful Antique Gear Golem appeared on the field. He was gigantic; double the size, possibly triple, of Antique Gear Engineer. He had a big torso and short legs and a short face. He had gigantic arms and fists but some of his parts were showing.

"Now Antique Gear Golem, attack Little Psychic!" Antique gear Golem swung his left fist and brought it crashing down on Little Psychic, or so Dr. Crowler thought.

"You forget Eric, that I foresaw your move and took the necessary precautions to stop it. I reveal my face down card, Psychic's Future Trick. My Little Psychic can negate your monster's attack and end your entire turn." Crowler couldn't help but be impressed as Isabella drew.

She began humming for the umpteenth time and looked into the future. "Ooh that's gotta hurt," she commented laughing but the smile was almost immediately wiped off her face. She began mumbling to herself and a worried look crossed her face. "I'll end my turn," she said without placing a single card on the field.

Crowler drew, giving him three cards in his hand. "I activate the magic card Pot of Greed," and Crowler drew two cards giving him four.

Suddenly out of no where a rainbow shining colored meteorite came zooming towards Crowler. "What the..," he asked confused and stunned but it was too late. The meteorite his him in the stomach and sent him flying back to the gate's of his Antique Gear Castle. His life points dropped to 2000 and Isabella laughed.

"Remember my Future Strike, well it remembered you." Crowler groaned and struggled for a few minutes until he could finally stand up. There was a giant burn mark from where the Future Strike's meteor had hit him.

Crowler resumed his move. "Now my Antique Gear Golem," Crowler said in bits and pieces. It was hard to talk; he had gotten the wind knocked out of him.

He started again, "Antique Gear Golem, attack Little Psychic," Crowler finally managed to get it out and Isabella readied herself for the pain she had foreseen.

Antique Gear Golem swung his arm multiple times and unleashed his fury upon Little Psychic. Antique Gear Golem's fist obliterated Little Psychic, and the attack knocked Isabella off her feet. It sent her flying and she landed on her butt, it took her a few minutes to get up. Her life points dropped to a low 1700.

"You see," Crowler said. "When my Antique Gear Golem attacks, the difference between his attack and it's target's defense is deducted from my opponent's life points. 3300-1000 2300. 4000-23001700! Then Crowler ended his turn.

Isabella drew, now she had five cards in her hand, and yet again looked into the future. She was silent the entire time and returned very solemn looking. She said nothing for a little while, and then she started her move. "I'm now going to activate Monster Reborn, to bring back Little Psychic. "I'll sacrifice Little Psychic and Luminous Palm Reader to summon my ultimate monster, Great Psychic (Freckleman: I know, I know, not the most original name ever)!"

The two monsters disappeared on the field and in there place appeared a big woman in purple robes with a beautiful crystal ball floating at her side. She had 3300 attack points and 2800 defense points.

"Next I'll activate Graceful Charity," she drew three cards and discarded two. Leaving her with two cards I her hand.

"Now Great Psychic, attack Antique Gear Engineer!" Great Psychic began to hum like Isabella and soon many purple energy orbs appeared. They flew forward and hit Antique Gear Engineer. Blowing him up and leaving Dr. Crowler with 500 life points. Isabella ended her turn and Dr. Crowler drew.

"I activate the trap card Card Gamble." A purple trap card appeared on the field that depicted a table with five cards laying face down on it.

"This card allows me to select one card (randomly) from my opponent's hand." Isabella said nothing but a bead of sweat fell down her face.

"I can then guess, if it's a magic, trap, or monster card. If I get it right my opponent loses 1500 life points if I guess a trap right. 1000 if I get a magic right, and 500 if I guess a monster right. If I guess it wrong, the same rule applies except I lose the life points and the amount I lose depends on what I guessed (e.g. Crowler selects a card and guesses it's a magic. It's a monster so Crowler was wrong. He loses 1000 life points because he guessed it was a magic)."

"So I chose the card all the way on the right." Isabella isolated that card from the other one on her hand and waited to see if her plan would work.

Crowler took a few minutes to guess, this guess would determine the fate of the duel. "I choose a monster," Crowler announced and Isabella laughed. Her plan had worked. She revealed the magic card Future Reading. Crowler went pale as his life points dropped to zero.

Isabella's Shadow Amulet began to glow and Crowler cried out. He tried to run, to escape form his fate. But in moments it was over. There was a flash of purple light and Isabella was back in her Room of the Future. Crowler's soulless body was left on the ground.

Isabella sat in her chair. She couldn't believe she had pulled it off. She had changed her fate. You see when Isabella looked into the future during the turn before Crowler activated Card Gamble she saw him play that card. But in the vision Isabella had discarded Future Reading and Mirage of Nightmare from her hand when she activated Graceful Charity. Then when Crowler activated Card Gamble and selected a card and chose monster. He had chosen right, Psychic of the Past (1300/1400), and Isabella lost 500 life points. The Crowler activated Antique Charge, giving his Golem a 1000 attack point boost. Antique Gear Golem attacked Great Psychic and won the duel.

After Isabella saw the vision she changed what would happen. Instead of discarding Future Reading and Mirage of Nightmare, she discarded Mirage of Nightmare and Psychic of the Past. The only monster in her hand. So this time if Crowler selected monster, he was guaranteed to get it wrong because Isabella didn't have a monster in her hand. Isabella had changed the future, her soul was supposed to be trapped in the Shadow Amulet. Not Crowler's. Isabella knew, disasters happened when the future was changed. And a disaster was heading Isabella's way…

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

I know, I know, a long chapter but I hope you liked it. As for the next chapter I was planning on having Alexis duel a famous chef. Where if she won she got a year's supply of food from his restaurant. But if she lost she'd have to work there as a waitress. I chucked that idea because I wasn't too enthusiastic about it and skipped to the next chapter and I am planning to change around the chapter after that. The next chapter has a guaranteed twist. Clarissa is seeking revenge and the master of the Shadow Conqueror's is getting fed up because his servants are being defeated so easily. So when Clarissa bumps into a member of Jaden's crew, things get ugly. And someone close to our hearts loses their soul. Next time on Yugioh…

13


	11. Syrus' Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX. I do own the Shadow Conquerors and this story so don't get any ideas.

* * *

Episode Eleven

Syrus' Decision

"You are the last of my team. The last of my army. The last of my people. And it is up to you, to assist me in our dream. A world ruled by us."

"Yes master, we live to serve you."

"Hm, I have one more thing planned before the Battle City Finals."

"What is it master?"

"Oh nothing that concerns you really, I'm putting Clarissa in charge of this operation."

"Thank you master."

"This is your opportunity to make up for your failure against the boy Jaden Yuki. Now is your time for revenge. Nevedoc has done a little research and found a friend of the boy Jaden Yuki. His name is Syrus Truesdale. They go to school together. Taking out Jaden is as of now, besides preparing for the battle City Finals, my one goal. This boy is not only an exceptional duelist, having defeated three of our members, but he seems to be leading an assault against our group. He has defeated three of us like I said and I have information leading me to believe he is friends with many of the other duelists whom have defeated other members of our organization. He is friends, according to Nevedoc, with the boy who defeated Mr. Magician and the boy who defeated Number Three and Four. He is too be stopped."

"Clarissa, you will take Nevedoc, Isabella, and Horgoth."

"Yes master, now what is it you want us to do?"

Syrus sat on a bench in Domino Park. The big yellow clock in the center of the park rang. It was four forty. Good, Syrus thought. He didn't like being out at night. Daylight was a couple of hours away and Syrus only had one more locator card to go until he had enough to make it to the Battle City Finals.

Syrus had tried calling Jaden many times to see how things were going for him but his cell phone's battery was dead. Syrus looked over his deck once more; Patroid, Drillroid, Gyroid, Decoyroid, he kept flipping threw his cards trying to come up with new combos and strategy. After a few minutes though he stopped because a beautiful girl approached him.

She had hot pink spiky hair. A pink blazer with a white T-shirt under it. And she had on a black skirt going above her knees. She was holding a pink denim handbag with the words Duel Monsters on it.

"Hello," the girl said her voice the sweetest thing Syrus had ever heard. She reminded him of his love, the Dark Magician Girl.

"I'm Clarissa," she continued. "Clarissa Hart," she said and she held out her hand which Syrus shook, noticing her hot pink fingernails.

"H-hi," Syrus said and his face turned red.

"Well look at you, blushing over little ol' me." Clarissa said laughing.

Syrus felt butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't believe it. This girl was amazing. She was a figment of Syrus's best fantasies. This couldn't be real.

"I-I'm Syrus." Clarissa waited.

"Syrus Truesdale."

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and she studied Syrus. He had on a yellow mustard blazer that was open with a black T-shirt under it. And he also had on tight black pants. "Well Syrus Truesdale I'm soooooooo happy to meet you.

She then (pretended to notice) noticed Syrus's duel disk. "Oh you're a duelist, hey are you by any chance competing in the Battle City Finals?"

Syrus nodded happily and noticed her glamorous hot pink duel disk.

"Well I'm sure someone as strong as you already has twelve locator cards."

As impossible as it seemed, Syrus's face got a little but redder.

"Well no," Syrus said quietly. "I only have twelve."

"Aww," Clarissa said sympathetically. "Well don't worry I only have ten cards," she lied. She grabbed the cards in her pocket and as she took them out she left two in there. She showed Syrus ten and he felt a little bit better.

"Soooooooooo Syrus," Clarissa said slowly. "You wanna duel me?"

Syrus was astounded, "Y-you w-want to d-duel me?"

Clarissa laughed, "I'm sure you'll beat me in one turn but don't worry, I won't feel bad."

Syrus opened his mouth to explain that he wasn't the duelist she thought he was but Clarissa interrupted, "Well great then!"

"We'll play for two locator cards, along with our rarest cards. And to make sure you give it your all, I'll even go in a date with you if you win." Syrus felt like fainting. But (if you remember at the beginning of the story) he was in a relationship with Alexis and wouldn't want to hurt her.

"Um, a duel would be fine; I'll pass on the date." Clarissa's eyes grew fiery but then she calmed down.

"Fine," she said and the duel began.

Clarissa: 4000

Syrus: 4000

"You can go first Pokey-Bear," Clarissa said. Syrus tried to protest, but well secretly he liked it when Clarissa said sweet things like that. Although he wouldn't tell Alexis.

Syrus drew a card and looked over his hand. "I summon Patroid (1200/1200) in attack mode!"

"Oh how cute," responded Clarissa as a small black lively car appeared on the field standing on it's hind wheels.

"But my Harpie's will tear it apart," Clarissa said malevolently and Syrus was surprised. It was a lot harsher then anything Syrus expected Clarissa to say. But he guessed she was just really competitive.

Syrus continued his move, "I now activate the magic card Limiter Removal, doubling my Patroid's attack points but causing him to be destroyed at the end of this turn (Patroid: 2400/1200). But now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy Limiter Removal. So my monster can keep the attack bonus and doesn't have to be destroyed." A heavy wind lifted up Limiter Removal and broke it into two. Syrus ended his turn with three cards in his hand.

Clarissa began laughing manically, throwing her head back and let her hair run wild in the wind.

"What's gotten into you," Syrus asked. A mixture of concern and fear was detected in his voice.

Clarissa finished laughing, "Oh nothing Syrus. Just the thought of taking your soul is so enjoyable to me."

Syrus was puzzled, "My soul," he asked.

Clarissa laughed a bit more and took a small golden plate of off a chain around her neck. The plate was shining in the moonlight and had some weird hieroglyphic inscriptions on it. In the center was an Amethyst jewel that was glowing brightly.

"It's called a Shadow Amulet; it transports us into the Shadow Realm. Little Syrus, this is a Shadow Duel." Syrus gulped and remembered all the Shadow Duel he had seen while at Duel Academy. He especially remembered the ones with Camilla, a member of the Shadow Riders. Syrus had been caught in the middle of her duel versus Zane and he had almost lost his soul. Syrus shivered and realized that if he didn't win, his soul was gone.

Clarissa drew and laughed, "Phase one completed," she muttered to herself.

Jaden parked his motorcycle a block away from the Kaiba Corporation Duelist Coliseum. There were no other duelists around. Which made Jaden both nervous and happy. Either he was the first duelist there or the last. He walked across the street, a block away from the Battle City Finals. The giant coliseum loomed ahead. The words 'Kaiba Corp' and 'Duel Monsters' could be read in big letters.

Suddenly from the side street Jaden was grabbed by a pair of small arms. He was surrounded by three people, a woman with a purple veil, purple robes, and purple bracelets on. A very short man (Shorter then Jaden) with blonde hair wearing a tight black shirt and pants. And the third man, a little bit above average height, had a green Mohawk. A black leather jackets and pants with chains handing down from almost every possible spot.

"Hello darling,' the woman said and Jaden presumed she was smiling under her veil.

"Shadow Conquerors," Jaden assumed and began fighting them. He punched the Mohawk boy, dodged one from the short boy and a kick form the woman. Twisted the short boy's arm and escaped down the street.

Jaden was almost home free; the boys would never catch up with him. But the woman was unnaturally fast. She tackled Jaden and the boys caught up and each one grabbed him. The world went black and Jaden saw nothing.

Clarissa prepared for her move. She surveyed the cards in her hand and placed one on her hot pink duel disk.

"I summon Harpie Girl (500/500) in attack mode!" A small girl with big pink wings, long blonde hair, talons, pink pantyhose, and a long piece of black leather covering her upper body.

"Now I'll activate the magic card Elegant Harpie Wings. Thanks to this card by sacrificing one Harpie Girl from the field I can special summon one card (Level 4 or below) with 'Harpie' in the name. Also that monster gets a 700 point attack boost for the turn it's summoned only. And I choose Cyber Harpie," Clarissa broke out into a crazy laughing fit that scared Syrus.

On the field at the same time Harpie Girl was sprouting huge wings. Her hair became red and longer, she became bigger, had a thorn whip was in her hand, and had golden armor on. It was the Cyber Harpie (2500/1300).

"Now, Cyber Harpie attack Patroid, demolish that hunk of junk!" Cyber Harpie let out a shrill cry and flew forward. She lashed out her whip and Patroid was sliced in half. Syrus' life points dropped down 100 to 3900.

"Haha," Clarissa taunted. "This is just a taste of the pain you'll feel in this duel."

Syrus said nothing and drew; he now had four cards in his hand. "I summon Steamroid (1800/1800) in attack mode." A small train puffing out billows of steam appeared on the field.

"Now I'll activate Pot of Greed," Syrus announced, giving him five cards in his hand.

"Now Steamroid, attack Cyber Harpie!"

Clarissa began to laugh, throwing her head back and getting lauder and lauder. "Fool," she said. "Even though my Cyber Harpie's 700 point bonus is no longer in effect, my monster's attack is equal to your. There'll both be destroyed. You'll be defenseless and I'll summon a monster and attack you directly."

But Steamroid was rolling full speed ahead towards Cyber Harpie who didn't move an inch. He unleashed steam, after steam. He got faster and faster and rolled right over Cyber Harpie. Cyber Harpie was destroyed, Steamroid was unharmed, and Clarissa's life points were dropped to 3500.

"What," Clarissa asked sincerely concerned.

"You see," explained Syrus. "When Steamroid attack it gains 500 attack points. Never judge a train by it's size," Syrus said and Clarissa scowled.

"Feel the wrath of my Harpies," Clarissa said. She drew and now had four cards in her hand.

"I activate the magic card Back to Square One. By discarding one card from my hand I can place your Steamroid on top of your deck." Steamroid disappeared and Syrus was left defenseless.

"The card I discarded was Harpie's Vengeance. When this card is discarded directly from my hand to graveyard I can return one monster with Harpie in it's name to the field I attack mode."

In a flurry of feathers Cyber Harpie re-appeared. She opened her mouth wide and let out a shrill _caw_! "Now I'll summon Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400) in attack mode!" Another Harpie appeared on the field. Except this one had green wings and was wearing all purple.

"Thanks to my Harpie Lady 1, Cyber Harpie and she get a 300 attack point bonus (Cyber Harpie: 2100/1300 Harpie Lady 1: 1600/1400)!" Both Harpie Ladies let out a cry of shear delight.

"Now Cyber Harpie and Harpie Lady 1, attack!" The two Harpies flew in union, holding each other's hand. The headed straight for Syrus and hit him in the stomach. He was knocked back into the distance. He was groaning, as his life points dropped to 200!

Clarissa was now in the middle of a laughing fit. Syrus' pain was her delight. "I end my turn," Clarissa said through bouts of laughter and slowly but surely Syrus got up.

Syrus drew; he had five cards in his hand and thought up his next move. "I activate the magic card Polymerization, to fuse Steamroid and Gyroid to create-."

"Let me guess," Clarissa rudely interrupted. "Gysteam, Steamgy, Steam Gyroid, a pathetic name like that?"

Syrus glare, "…Steam Gyroid (2200/1600), and it's not a pathetic name," argued Syrus passionately but Clarissa just rolled her eyes.

Syrus continued with his move, "I activate the magic card Ragieki!" A giant thunder bolt purged Clarissa's side of the field. It fried and obliterated both of Clarissa's monsters. Leaving her completely defenseless for Steam Gyroid's attack.

"Now," yelled Syrus. "Steam Gyroid attack Clarissa directly!" Steam Gyroid was a little train with helicopter propellers on him. He let out a puff of steam and started up his propellers. They zipped across the field towards Clarissa and hit Syrus' opponent, knocking her over and sending her skidding across the ground.

Clarissa's duel disk's life point counter was going wildly. The number's finally stopped on 1300. She was still 1100 ahead of Syrus.

"And now," Syrus began. "I activate the magic card Dian Keto the Cure Master, bringing my life points up to 1200!" Now Clarissa was only ahead of Syrus by 100 life points!

Gradually Clarissa got up and she drew one card. "I activate Mirage of Nightmare," Clarissa picked up four cards, giving her five in her hand.

"I'm now going to send one Harpie lady 1, one Harpie Lady 2, and one Harpie Lady 3 from my hand to the graveyard so that I can special summon Harpie Lady's Queen, my rarest and ultimate monster!"

The three Harpie Ladies briefly appeared on the field but were soon lifted up into the heavens. A light penetrated the shadows and from it emerged a beautiful monster. It was a big Harpie Lady, in a long dress with a multi colored head dress. She carried with her a staff, on the tip of her staff was the face of a Harpie.

"Meet my Harpie Lady's Queen (3000/2200), one of the last monsters you will ever see. Now I activate the magic card Rule Air Bender, this card can negate the effect of one WIND monster. And I chose Harpie Lady's Queen, so she can attack even though not all of the Harpies in my deck are destroyed."

"Now Harpie Lady's Queen, attack Steam Gyroid!" Harpie Lady's Queen spun herself around and thrust her staff out towards Steam Gyroid. A rainbow colored beam flew from Harpie Lady's Queen's staff. It pierced Steam Gyroid and the explosion sent Syrus flying. His life points dropped to 400.

Clarissa started laughing at the destruction her queen had caused. But their duel was abruptly interrupted.

A purple light came from one corner of the Shadow Game and from it four people stepped through. One was wearing purple robes, one was short and wearing black and another looked like a punk, tight outfit and a Mohawk (no offense). Each one had a Shadow Amulet that was glowing fiercely. They were dragging none other then Jaden.

"Syrus," Jaden called out and noticed Clarissa too.

"Well it's about time," Clarissa said rudely. "I thought I might have to actually beat him." Syrus was confused, what did she mean? And what was Jaden doing here?

The punk snorted, "Let's get this show on the road." They three Jaden into the middle of the field. The punk placed his Shadow Amulet around Jaden's neck.

Clarissa began mumbling and chanting so low neither Syrus nor Jaden could hear her. Suddenly a long yellow lone connected Clarissa's Shadow Amulet and the one on Jaden's neck. Another identical 'string' connected the Shadow Amulet on Jaden with Syrus's soul. The string went through Syrus's chest and reached into his soul.

Clarissa laughed, "Syrus this is your choice." Suddenly Clarissa stopped and looked at the woman in purple robes (Isabella duh!). She was floating in the air and electric sparks were shooting form her body.

"Ah Izzy," asked the short one (Nevedoc).

She began talking, "I knew this would happen. I didn't listen. I knew not to meddle with time."

"Izzy, what did you do," asked the punk.

"I was in a duel," Isabella floated higher up. "And in that duel my prediction showed me how my opponent wins. I wouldn't accept defeat. So I changed the future. I changed my next move to counter his trump card. And it worked, he lost instead of me. But I knew there would be consequences, for changing fate. Master always told me to tell the future, not change it. But now I crossed the point of no return. Time is getting its revenge, so you all better run!"

Many purple lightning bolts spewed from Isabella. Time was having it's revenge. She began shaking violently and suddenly the punk and Nevedoc were in the air too. Isabella let out a massive thunderbolt that blinded Clarissa, Jaden, and Syrus. When they could see again, the three Shadow Conquerors were gone.

Clarissa was shivering, "Master warned her. She didn't believe him, how tragic, how tragic," she kept saying.

"Now I activate Ragieki," Clarissa said and Syrus was surprised for two reasons. One, she never explained what the yellow string was for and two, why was she destroying her best monster? Harpie's Lady's Queen w as gone in a thunderbolt and Clarissa began to explain her actions.

"Syrus," she said, "This is the deal. These strings connect us, so that if you win, Jaden loses his soul." Syrus went dead pale in horror. "Unfortunately if you win, his soul is fine just yours is gone." Syrus realized he was just a pawn in Clarissa's scheme to get Jaden. He assumed they had met before and she was out for revenge.

Clarissa continued, "Just answer this one question Syrus; do you like being Jaden's shadow?" Jaden opened her mouth to protest but she continued. "Always following in his wake. Just being his footsteps. Being known as Jaden's friend or that kid who hangs out with the good duelist. Do you like that? I'm sure you get enough of that since your brother is a superstar, so do you really want it from your friend? Attack me now Syrus I'm wide open. Win the duel and send Jaden and me to the Shadow Realm. Then you will go on to defeat my master. And you will be known as Syrus Shadow Conqueror Slayer, not Jaden's friend. Just attack me."

Syrus looked down at his duel disk. Jaden couldn't believe it. Syrus was reaching for a card. Jaden never knew he felt that way. Jaden was devastated, as Syrus reached for a card.

Syrus placed his hand on top of his cards and left it their. He looked up, straight at Clarissa. "Jaden's my friend, the choice is clear. I surrender."

Suddenly Jaden screamed, "Syrus no, don't do it!" But it was too late. His life points dropped to zero and he fell to the ground.

"No," screamed Clarissa and she threw her duel disk at him. "Jaden was supposed to lose his soul not you!" Her Shadow Amulet shined brightly as it consumed Syrus's soul. The shadows cleared and the string disappeared. Jaden ran over to his friend, or now, his friend's soulless body.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

I know, a powerful chapter. Jaden his speechless aster the loss of his friend but none other then Zane Syrus's brother and Alexis his girlfriend comes over. They're all in tears and Zane demands a duel with Clarissa for his brother's soul. But to prove her loyalty to her boyfriend Alexis ends up dueling. But Alexis is a mess after losing Syrus. Can she pull herself together to defeat Clarissa? Or will she join him in the Shadow Realm? Find out next teem on Yugioh…

12


	12. Alexis' Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX. I only own this story and the Shadow Conquerors and the Shadow Amulets. You can have everything else.

Note: I just realized a flaw in Yugioh GX the show. When someone loses their soul no one cries or freaks out. They act as if nothing has happened. But in my story I intend for the characters to act like normal human beings and show some emotion. Just wanted to clear that up.

Note: For chapter ten the reviews skyrocketed. For chapter eleven I got one. Please review. All you have to do is right Good Job, or something. As now of now this story is in jeopardy of deletion until further notice.

* * *

Episode Twelve

Alexis' Love

"No," Jaden screamed. He ran over to Syrus stumbling along the way. Syrus' face was turned to the right. His right hand was lying to the side, while his left hand was on his chest. He still had his duel disk on and his legs were in awkward, mangled positions. In Clarissa's anger she had thrown her duel disk at Syrus, and it lay to the side. Tears flowed freely down Jaden's cheek from his eyes.

His best friend just sacrificed himself. If all had gone as Clarissa had planned Jaden would be lying on the ground without a soul, not Syrus. But Syrus wasn't going to let his friend lose his soul. Syrus was too good of a friend to do that. So Syrus surrendered the duel _and_ his soul.

"Jaden," a voice called from the side. Alexis and Zane were running at Jaden full speed.

"Jaden what-." Alexis covered her mouth in horror when she spotted Syrus' body on the ground. Zane stood dumbstruck and a tear rolled down his cheek. But he would stay strong in the end.

"What happened," he asked choking back tears. His voice detected no hint of fear, but inside he was screaming. Alexis knelt besides Jaden and touched Syrus' body.

"No, Syrus," she said softly.

Jaden turned around, a wild glare in his eyes.

"It was her," he screamed and pointed a shaking finger at Clarissa.

"I didn't mean to do it," she yelled back, anger clearly written on her face. "I wanted _you_ to lose your soul!"

Jaden nodded and wiped away a few tears, but that didn't help. They still flowed like a river. He threw Clarissa's duel disk at her, she caught it.

"Fine," Jaden said. "You got your revenge. Now let me get mine, let's duel!"

"Oh," Zane said. "She's a Shadow Conqueror (Remember Jaden told Zane about them in the third chapter)."

"Who's the Shadow Conquerors," Alexis asked and tried to wipe the tears away.

Zane sniffled and did the same. "A group of psychos running around stealing people's souls. And I'm assuming Syrus is their newest victim."

Jaden nodded. "Now where were we Clarissa, oh yeah about to duel."

"No," said Zane and he softly pushed Jaden out of the way. "Syrus is my brother, and I'm going to tear his defeater apart."

"No," Alexis said and held out her hand blocking Zane. Syrus is my boyfriend, I understand how you feel, his brother. And you his friend. But this is _my_ time to prove _my _loyalty to _my_ boyfriend. And _if_, and I mean _if,_ I lose, you guys can take a shot at it now. Now," she paused and Jaden whispered in her ear Clarissa.

"..Clarissa," Alexis finished. "Let's duel!"

Alexis: 4000

Clarissa: 4000

Clarissa returned all cards on the field and graveyard into her deck and reshuffled. Then they were on their way.

"I'll go first," Alexis said and drew a card. She had drawn Etoile Cyber. It had always been Syrus' favorite card in her deck. She found herself glancing at his body and more tears rolled down her cheek. She shook her head and dried the tears. She had to be strong, she had to be strong and win. For Syrus' sake.

"This is for you Syrus," Alexis mumbled to herself. "I summon Etoile Cyber (1200/1600) in attack mode!" A glamorous monster with long red hair, a tutu, and a skinny beautiful body appeared on the field.

"And I'll fuse my Etoile Cyber with a Blade Skater in my hand to summon Cyber Blader!" A bald purple monster with an earring and skates on her feet appeared briefly on the field. Soon though Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater was floating towards each other and merged together in a flash of white light. A new monster came floating down to Alexis' side of the field.

"Meet my Cyber Blader," in a twirl of wind Cyber Blader showed herself. She had on a white skirt, red and white body, a red visor and she had long navy blue hair.

"My Cyber Blader has an attack of 2100 and a defense of 800! Now I'll equip her with the magic card Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, bringing her attack points up to 2900."

"Wow," commented Jaden to Zane. "She's not playing around." Zane looked back at Syrus and immediately looked away.

"This time, she really has a reason to fight," Zane responded.

"And now I'll end my turn," Alexis said, with two cards in her hand.

Clarissa drew and began to laugh. "You are doomed to lose the duel," Clarissa said. "My Harpies will rip your little girly girl monsters apart, like they ripped apart your boyfriend."

Alexis clenched her fists and looked like she was going to rip out Clarissa's obnoxious pink hair.

Jaden had to hold Zane back and Zane held him back. This was Alexis' fight, she had made that clear.

"We'll see," Alexis said. "Just don't be surprised when my girly girls are kicking your butt."

Clarissa laughed and thought up her next move. "I set one monster in defense mode and I'm going to activate the trap card Ultimate Offering. By paying 500 life points I can special summon Cyber Harpie (1800/1400) to the field in defense mode." Clarissa's duel disk now read 3500.

A Harpie with red hair, long wings, armor and a rose whip appeared on the field. "Now I'll activate the trap card Harpie's Hunting Ground, since I special summoned one 'Harpie Lady' I can destroy your Fusion Sword Murasame Blade and all face up Winged-Beast monster's gain 200 attack points.

Cyber Harpie rose into the air and dived straight into Fusion Sword Murasame Blade. The card broke in two and Cyber Blader's attack points dropped back down to 2100. Plus Cyber Harpie's attack rose to 2000 although she was in defense mode.

"And now I'll end my turn," Clarissa said. And she ended with one card in her hand.

Alexis drew a card and activated Pot of Greed, so she ended up with five cards in her hand.

"First of all I would like to summon Cyber Gymnastics (800/1800) in defense mode." A masked girl with dirty blonde hair and claws like Wolverine's appeared on the field in a hunched up defense position.

"Now I'll activate the magic card Stop Defense, to switch you Cyber Harpie into attack mode," Clarissa was angered by this but it didn't matter that much. When Cyber Blader attacks she would only lose 100 life points.

"Oh Clarissa," said Alexis, who was getting catty. "I think I forgot to mention that when you have two monsters on the field, my Cyber Blader's attack is doubled."

Astounded, Clarissa's mouth hung open. As Cyber Blader's attack skyrocketed to 4200!

"Now Cyber Blader, attack Cyber Harpie!" Cyber Blader spun around and around many times until she was just a blur and a tornado. She ripped across the field, heading straight for Cyber Harpie. The tornado hit Cyber Harpie and sent her flying.

The attack ended and Cyber Blader reappeared, her job was done. Clarissa's life points dropped down to 1300.

Clarissa began screaming, "You won't defeat me. You and your little sissy twirling bimbo monsters. My Harpies will tear them to shreds," Clarissa yelled.

Alexis ignored her and resumed her move. "Now I'll activate my Cyber Gymnastics' special ability, I can destroy your face down monster." Cyber Gymnastics' jumped up and twirled in the air. Her feet landed on the face down monster card and Birdface emerged momentarily before it was destroyed.

Clarissa began laughing, "When my Birdface is destroyed I can add one 'Harpie Lady' from my deck to my hand." Clarissa looked through her deck, satisfied she reshuffled her deck and placed a card in her hand.

"Fine," Alexis said, "now I end my turn."

Clarissa drew and activated Pot of Greed, now she had three cards in her hand. "I now summon Harpie Lady (1300/1400) the one and only in attack mode!" The one and only original Harpie appeared on the field. She had red hair, long talons, and big wings.

"Next I'll activate Elegant Egotist, so that I can special summon Harpie Lady Sisters!" Clarissa searched through her deck and placed the Harpie Lady Sisters onto the field.

It was the delinquent trio, the fabulous three, whatever you wanted to call the Harpie Lady Sisters. They infamous sisters were here. They had 1950 attack points and 2100.

"Now I activate the magic card Triangle Ecstasy Spark, raising my Harpie Lady Sisters' attack to 2700!" The three sisters let out a cry of shear relief and joy.

"Now my three sisters," said Clarissa. "Attack Cyber Blader, Triangle Ecstasy X!" The three Harpies formed a triangle and in the middle of all of them an orange/red X appeared in the field.

They unleashed the X and hit Cyber Blader in the chest. Alexis began to laugh.

"How quickly we forget," Alexis said. "Since you have two monsters on your side of the field (Harpie Lady and Harpie Lady Sisters) my monster's attack doubles. Skyrocketing her attack to 4200!"

The X hit Cyber Blader on the chest but Cyber Blader grabbed the X and threw it back at the sisters.

They exploded into oblivion. Clarissa was devastated, how had she forgotten about Cyber Blader's special ability? Two duels in a row had taken her toll on Clarissa. Her life points dropped to zero and the field cleared. Lucky for Clarissa, she never used her Shadow Amulet to make it a Shadow Game. Her soul was safe.

Alexis ran up to Clarissa and began shaking her. "Bring Syrus back, bring Syrus back," she yelled. The tears she had been holding back came out. Flowing like a river that just broke through a one hundred year old dam.

Zane and Jaden grabbed Alexis off of Clarissa so Clarissa could speak.

"I…can't," Clarissa said panting, trying to recover from her attack from Alexis.

"Why not," yelled Alexis.

"Because of my master. The master of all of us Shadow Conquerors. Whenever we capture a soul half of the soul stays in my Shadow Amulet to increase _my_ shadow powers and half of the soul goes to my master, to increase _his _shadow powers."

"So even if I could do the impossible and unleash the souls in my amulet, Syrus would only have half of a soul. He would just walk, talk, and eat. He wouldn't have any emotions or ideas. Or anything that makes him, him."

Alexis wept in Jaden and Zane's arms. Jaden cried a bit and Zane tried to hold back his tears.

Suddenly Clarissa jerked her head back and looked up into the sky. Her Shadow Amulet began to glow and Clarissa's pupils grew really small.

She then faced Jaden, Zane, and Alexis. "Hello," Clarissa said. Except it wasn't Clarissa's voice. It was a hollow undetectable voice. Like a computer was speaking.

Clarissa looked straight at Jaden. "Well Jaden we finally meet," the three friends separated from each other.

"What do you mean first time Clarissa," Jaden asked.

Clarissa started laughing. "I'm not Clarissa. I would like to introduce my self, my name is…, well you can just call me master. For I _am _the master of the Shadow Conquerors. I am using my servant Clarissa to speak to you Jaden. And I have a question for you, what do you have against me and my organization? Because you and your friends have taken down almost every member of us? Why is that?"

Jaden cleared his throat, "Well I was just looking out for the safety of the people in Domino. But then it got personnel when you took Syrus."

Clarissa or 'Master' laughed. "You would have been better off staying out of our way. But don't worry, you will be taken out. Sooner then you think."

Jaden smirked, "Yeah ok," he said sarcastically.

Clarissa laughed, "Do what you want, just don't say I didn't warn you. But you'll meet me sooner then you think. You know Jaden there is a way to avoid losing your soul."

"And what is that," asked Jaden although he really didn't care.

Clarissa smiled, "If you want to save yourself, then don't go to the Battle City Finals." Clarissa started hysterically laughing. But then, just as abruptly as it started 'Master' exited Clarissa's body.

Clarissa's looked up from where she was kneeling. Her Shadow Amulet began to glow wildly.

"Clarissa," Jaden asked confused.

Clarissa began to scream, "No Master no, I'm sorry Master. No Master please Master. I know you trusted me to capture his soul but you were watching. The boy, Syrus, surrendered there was nothing I could do about. Master please…" But it was all over. The Shadow Amulet emitted a final blast of Amethyst light and Clarissa's soulless body was left lying, face down on the ground.

Even though Clarissa was one of his enemies, Jaden still ran to her side out of concern for her. But when he got there his suspicions were confirmed. 'Master', who ever he was, had taken Clarissa's soul. To punish her for he failure, Jaden assumed. Her failure to capture _his_ soul. This 'Master' was not playing around.

Zane picked up his brother and carried him in his arms. "We should go bring him to the hospital," Zane said.

"What could they do there," Alexis asked, wiping all her tears.

"He'd be safe there," Zane said. "We can't bring him to Battle City Finals; he'll be safe at the hospital. Until we can defeat 'Master'. Come on let's go."

"Wait," Jaden said. "He struggled to pick up Clarissa."

"What are you doing," Alexis asked.

"We're bringing Clarissa."

"What," Zane asked.

"We can't just leave her here."

"Jaden," Alexis protested. "She took Syrus' soul, how could you…?"

Jaden nodded, "I know, but… It just doesn't seem right to leave her. So I'm bringing her with us."

Zane nodded but Alexis wouldn't go with it. Zane helped Jaden with Clarissa and they walked the five blocks to the hospital.

When they got there they put both Clarissa and Syrus in the Comma Ward, giving the receptionist Zane's cell phone number. Then Jaden lead them in the direction of the Finals.

They walked in silence half way there, but their silence was broken by a loud call.

"Hey guys, over here!" None other then Bastion Misawa came running up to the group, waving his arms in excitement.

"Heading to the finals," he asked when they were all walking together.

Jaden nodded, "You too," he asked. Bastion nodded, he was now wearing a black blazer, a white T-Shirt and light green pants.

"Your shoulder's alright," Jaden asked (Freckleman: Think back to chapter six).

Bastion nodded, "So what's going on," Bastion asked. "Why the long faces?"

Alexis opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't get the words out. Jaden hung his head low, remaining quiet.

But before Bastion could get his question answered they were interrupted once again.

Chazz came walking up to them in a fashion that would have made you think he was king of the world.

"Hello," was all Chazz said.

"Oh is that all you say," asked Bastion jokingly.

"No 'how are you' or anything?" Chazz just smirked. Bastion turned back to Jaden, Alexis, and Zane.

"Now you three still haven't told me what's up."

Zane opened his mouth and explained what had happened, "It's Syrus," he paused momentarily unable to continue. "His soul was taken by the Shadow Conquerors."

Chazz and Bastion knew first hand of course who the Shadow Conquerors are and they bowed their heads in grief.

Chazz looked up and began to speak, "As was Professor Banner's," Chazz said. They all looked up alarmed.

"We bumped into each other a few hours ago. We were confronted by two Shadow Conquerors and a double duel ensued. Banner though lost his soul. But in the end I avenged our dear Professor and took both the Shadow Conquerors out."

They now bowed their heads, for both Professor Banner and Syrus. A few minutes later though they looked up.

"It's here," Jaden said stopping. "This is where the Shadow Conquerors are going to be. This is where we will defeat them once and for all and avenge Syrus and Professor Banner." In front of them was the Kaiba Corp Duelist Coliseum, also known as the Battle City Finals!

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

The Battle City Finals are finally here! Jaden and the gang arrive, with two people already there. The two other contestants are revealed as the Master of the Conquerors and his right hand man. Fuming Jaden demands a duel with them immediately but Kaiba and Yugi intervene. The final contestant, a small boy name Honcho finally arrives and the finals kick off. But we're going old school and everyone boards the blimp. And already Jaden and Alexis find themselves in a life-threatening situation! All this next time on Yugioh…

11


	13. Liftoff! The Battle City Finals Begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX.

* * *

Episode Thirteen

Liftoff! The Battle City Finals Begin!

Jaden, Alexis, Zane, Chazz, and Bastion all grabbed hands. They approached the doors to the Kaiba Corporation Duelist Coliseum. The doors were wide open and above the door was the back of a duel monsters card. They couldn't see inside but they could here low voices. They began walking into the stadium.

Jaden grew more worried with every step. What if they couldn't all compete in the finals? Only eight duelists could compete, so what if there were already four people there? One of them couldn't duel. Would they have to duel for a spot in the finals? And how would this affect there friendships in the future?

Their footsteps were the only thing that could be heard. They followed blue arrows around the stadiums and everyone was silent. They finally found the opening to the field and they slowed their pace. This was it, the Battle City Finals was just a jump and a skip away.

The five friends entered the giant stadium floor. They were surrounded by thousands of empty seats. The stadium was gigantic; Jaden estimated it could hold 10,000 people. But all the seats were empty, and in the center was a huge blue and white Kaiba Corp. Blimp.

Jaden was confused; he had thought that they would duel in the stadium. But he was wrong; excitedly Jaden realized that they would be dueling on the blimp, just like Yugi and Kaiba did, during the first Battle City. Maybe they would even visit Alcatraz Tower.

Every one of the Battle City Finals so far had been held in a different location. Some were broadcasted on national television, and some even were open to the public. The first tournament was one of the few that were completely private, with the exception of the Yugi vs. Kaiba duel.

Standing in front of the blimp was none other then the King of Games Yugi Muto. If Jaden won this tournament, he would be the new king. And next to Yugi was Seto Kaiba, in the flesh.

Standing off to the side were two people, a short girl with a golf cap off to the side. She had plaid skirt and a red v-neck sweater on over a white button down shirt. She had orange/red hair that was in a ponytail. Although her bangs were sticking out from under her hat. And she had on white golfing gloves on.

Next to her was a tall and very skinny man. He had blonde hair and was wearing a black suit. He had a blue tie, white shirt, and surprisingly no briefcase. Instead he had a duel disk, as did the girl.

Jaden let out a sigh of relief; they could all compete in the finals. The group walked up to Kaiba and Yugi confidently.

"Welcome," Kaiba greeted. He was wearing his famous white jacket, the outfit made famous by the first Battle City. It looked strange on the older Kaiba; his face had slightly hardened and had a small beard, well a little bit like a goatee. He was thirty-five.

Yugi was wearing _his_ famous blue jacket, shirt, and pants. He was smiling and his hair was up in it's traditional spikes for the occasion. His face had hardened a bit but that was really the only different, he was smiling at the group.

Kaiba cleared his throat and continued, "Please show me your twelve locator cards." The group scattered and gathered their cards out of their various pockets.

Jaden was the first to collect all twelve. He walked up to Yugi and Kaiba and flashed them his cards.

Kaiba snatched them out of Jaden's hand and examined them to verify authenticity. He handed them to Yugi who gave them to Roland who had come out of the blimp.

"Name," Kaiba asked.

"Jaden Yuki," Kaiba scribbled something down and Roland walked over to his employer. He nodded and produced a card from a pocket in his suit. The card was blue and white and had a large number three on it.

"This is your identification verification card, do not lose it or misplace it," Roland explained. "It is also the key to your room so you must have it with you at all times. It is also the number you will be represented by when we chose the pairings for the finals." Jaden took the card and walked to the side. Passing Yugi who smiled will Kaiba remained silent.

Bastion was next to come up. His cards got the ok and he was handed the card with a four on it. He stood to the side next to Jaden.

Chazz went up and reluctantly gave up his twelve locator cards. In side he was ashamed about he had come across them. He was handed the card with the number five on it.

Zane was net up and was given the number six. Followed by Alexis who was given the number seven.

They stood to the side, only one more finalist to go. Jaden and the gang whispered excitedly to themselves while the other two finalists stood near each other saying nothing. After a few minutes though Jaden ventured over to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Jaden Yuki," he said holding his hand out to be shaken.

The girl said nothing and looked away while the man spoke up.

"So nice to finally meet you," Jaden was puzzled by that comment but assumed it was how he greeted all people.

"I can't believe it's been a whole half an hour since we last spoke," the man said and the girl turned and smiled.

Jaden went pale and his friends came over, they had heard everything.

"You," Jaden whispered quietly.

He began laughing, "Yes me. It's so much fun taking people's souls, especially your friend, what was it? Syrus! Especially taking Syrus' it was so pathetic watching him surrender, thinking he was being a hero. When really he was being selfish. He may have saved you from the Shadows momentarily but a duel against me is more painful then one against Clarissa. If he was really your friend he would have taken the pain for you," he said laughing.

Jaden launched at the man. He tried to punch him but Master flipped him on his back bringing him down to the floor.

Yugi came over immediately, "Violence is not allowed in this tournament," he yelled helping Jaden up.

"It was just…" Jaden panted.

"This guy is the head of this group of people…they steal people's souls." Yugi was astounded; having thought that the days of soul stealing was over.

"How do you do it," Yugi asked. Master revealed his left palm, stuck _in_ the palm was a Shadow Amulet. And the girl slightly lowered her shirt to reveal one around her neck.

Kaiba came over to see what was going on.

"They should be disqualified," Jaden yelled and Yugi filled Kaiba in.

Kaiba shook his head, "It's impossible. It wouldn't be fair."

Jaden was now the astounded one. "What do you mean not fair, they steal people's souls?"

Yugi nodded, "But if you remember in the first Battle City Marik was there. We couldn't stop the tournament though and everything worked out." Yugi turned to 'Master' and the girl. "But I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Master laughed, "What are _you_ going to do about it?"

"I wouldn't mess with me if I were you," Kaiba intervened.

Besides Yugi said stepping forward so that his Millennium Puzzle was in clear view, "Your strange powers are no match for my Puzzle."

Master laughed (he did that a lot), "We'll see."

Yugi and Kaiba walked over to Roland who was in need of assistance and Jaden studied the girl. He knew he had seen her face somewhere. He just knew it, but where?

After a few minutes of solemn silence it hit Jaden like a ton of bricks!

"Clarissa," Jaden said to the girl.

She smiled, "Now Cindy, but good try. I'm Clarissa's twin." The gang was amazed to find that Clarissa had a twin. Although Jaden didn't think they were identical, he was pretty sure they were fraternal but he wouldn't bet on it. The face was similar, the nose identical. The eyes were close to being identical but the mouths were different. Also Clarissa always went for the 'Wild Girl' look, while Cindy looked like she was going to visit a Country Club. Plus Clarissa had pink hair and Cindy had orange/red, but you could still see the resemblance.

"So," Jaden began. "It is safe to assume that you are just as weak as her, since she is your twin, which means I can beat you in a few turns."

Cindy laughed, "Not a chance. I, unlike my twin, am a member of the Shadow Council. I am number two, second only to Master here," Master smiled.

"So you'd be honored just to be pummeled by me," Cindy concluded and he and the gang walked to the side where they whispered quietly.

There conversations were broken a few minutes later when a boy came running. Panting, and stumbling into the Coliseum.

"I'm here," the boy shouted. He was wearing a red short-sleeve T-shirt. He had ripped jeans that were now shorts, they were white washed and cuffed at the bottom.

"I'm glad you're here," Kaiba said. "But who are you?"

The boy smiled and approached Yugi and Kaiba, bowing.

"I am honored to be in your presence o' great dueling champions." The boy bowed lower and lower and ended up falling flat on his face.

He stumbled to get up and his face was red with embarrassment.

"My name is Honcho," he said. "Honcho Edwards," he pulled twelve locator cards out from a pocket in his duel disk which was on his left arm and handed them to Kaiba.

Kaiba studied the locator cards, nodded and Roland stepped forward.

"Here you are Mr. Edwards, you are number eight," Roland said. Honchos smiled and stepped to the side away from Jaden and the gang.

Yugi and Kaiba stepped forward. "Welcome," Kaiba said. "You eight are the best of the best, the duelist extraordinaire. And you are about to compete in an all out battle. The winner will be automatically become Battle City King _and_ the King of Games." They all began smiling; realizing the title of King of Games was only a matter of duel away.

Kaiba stepped to the side now so that the blimp was in plain view. "As you know every single Battle City Finals has taken place in a different location. Well for this one, we're doing things the original way. Your rooms are on board and you can stay there and rest or mingle until six-thirty PM. There we will meet in the banquet hall on the third floor. Following dinner the finals will officially begin. So everyone board Kaiba Corp 3, for the start of the Battle City Finals," the eight duelists cheered and even Yugi clapped. Then Yugi, Kaiba, Roland, all the other crew members, and the eight finalists boarded the blimp.

Jaden and Alexis were the last to board the ramp and Jaden took his deck out of the duel disk and went through his cards. "I'm here because of you," he whispered and momentarily Winged Kuriboh appeared smiling.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind brushed Jaden's cards out of his hands.

"Ahh," he yelled and ran after his cards. Alexis ran after him trying to recovering Jaden's deck.

Aboard Kaiba Corp 3 (Main Control Room)…

"Is everyone aboard," Kaiba asked Roland. He nodded so Kaiba turned to the pilots, "We're clear to take off," they nodded and Kaiba and Yugi exited the room.

Outside of the blimp (Kaiba Corp Duelist Coliseum)…

Jaden recovered his last few cards and Alexis gave him the ones she had found. "Thanks," Jaden said panting. Alexis just smiled. They were on the other side of the stadium and slowly walked towards the blimp.

Suddenly the blimp's engines turned on. Puzzled Alexis and Jaden quickened their pace. The ramp slowly began to close. Jaden and Alexis began to run. Soon the blimp was slowly taking off.

Jaden and Alexis jumped, grabbing onto the rising ramp. "Helped," Jaden screamed as he tried desperately to heave himself up. Alexis looked down and was about to puke. They were almost above walls of the coliseum.

The ramp was halfway closed and Jaden and Alexis continued to scream. They began to lose hope when no one heard them.

Suddenly two hands emerged from the ramp. One grabbed Jaden's hand and one grabbed Alexis'. The hand tried desperately to pull them up. The ramp was three fourths of the way up.

Suddenly with the entire rescuer's might it pulled Jaden and Alexis over. Jaden and Alexis were half in half out they spotted their rescuer. It was the boy, Honcho. When he pulled them up he hand slipped and was on the ground.

Jaden and Alexis pulled themselves the rest of the way and landed on the ground, as the ramp closed.

Kaiba, Yugi, Roland, and the gang came running over.

"What-," Kaiba asked. He turned to face Roland, "Roland," he yelled.

"I'm sorry sir, I though everyone was on board!"

"After the finals," Kaiba yelled. "You are gone, FIRED," Roland nodded and walked away silently, like a scolded puppy with it's tail between it's legs.

Jaden and Alexis got up, they thanked Honcho a thousand times, after all he had saved their lives. Jaden wanted to give Honcho his Shining Flare Wingman but honcho wouldn't hear of it. He walked away to his room.

The gang dispersed and Jaden want to his room. He swiped his identification verification card and entered the room. He was in the main room, there was a small closet next to the bed, which was a huge Queen. The bed and closet were off to the side and on the other side was a table, fridge, and counter, everything you need for the proper kitchen.

Next to the little kitchen was a bathroom, equip with a toilet, sink, shower, and Jacuzzi tub.

Jaden took a long luxurious bath. When he came out it was 6:30 in the morning and he checked the fridge for food. There was everything you could want, but Jaden stuck to a bagel and butter.

He walked to the window of his room, and he watched the beginning of the day over Domino. Or was it Domino? Jaden wasn't sure where they were flying over and it was then that it really hit him. _He was a Battle City Finalist_.

Jaden smiled and then went to sleep. He woke up at 4:00 and had a quick snack. He tried to watch the TV opposite the table but he couldn't concentrate. He was way too excited to concentrate on the television.

He looked through his deck and tried to think up some new strategies. He sat there staring at his deck until 6:30.

At 6:30 Jaden left his room, his identification card in his pocket. He met his friends along the way and they got in the elevator together. They didn't talk about today's incident.

They rode up to the third floor and when they got out they were greeted by a banquet buffet. Honcho, Cindy, and Master were already there. Jaden hurried over to Honcho and warned him about Master and Cindy.

It took a lot of explaining but eventually Honcho got it. Although he still didn't know how someone could take someone's soul. Then they chowed down.

Jaden ate non stop for half an hour, fish, dumplings, shrimp, the list went on and on. Finally the eating ended and the lights went dark.

The stage in the middle f the room lit up and Kaiba and Yugi appeared.

"Welcome," Kaiba said.

"I hope you've enjoyed dinner," Yugi said.

"But now onto the competition." A small marine that was a replica of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared on the stage. In it's stomach were eight balls.

Each ball had a number and each number represented a duelist; (1) Cindy, (2) Master, (3) Jaden, (4) Bastion, (5) Chazz, (6) Zane, (7) Alexis, (8) Honcho.

"The two numbers that appear out of the dragon is the two duelists that will duel."

"The numbers are of equal weight and it is completely at random.

The numbers began floating like the lottery. The numbers were spinning like crazy and suddenly one ball went up the tube. The ball popped out of the dragon's right mouth. It was the number six.

Zane smiled and stepped forward. A chart appeared behind Yugi. It showed a dueling chart and the first spot was filled by Zane's name.

The numbers started moving wildly again and the next thing you know a ball popped out of the dragon's left mouth. It was the number five.

Chazz grimly stepped forward. Across from Zane's name was Chazz's. The first duel would be Chazz vs. Zane.

"Ok," Kaiba began.

"Duel 1 of Round 1 of the Battle City Finals will be Zane Truesdale ns. Chazz Princeton." The crowd cheered and Kaiba continued.

"Will all duelists please proceed to the upper level duel arena so that the Battle City Finals can begin!

Atop the Kaiba Corp Blimp (The dueling arena)…

The eight duelists plus Yugi and Kaiba exited the elevator. In front of them was a large isolated area on top of the blimp. There was a small wall stopping one from falling off the blimp and in the center were some markings where the duel would take place. Chazz and Zane stepped into the middle of the arena and Yugi stepped to the side. He would be refereeing.

The duel platform elevated and the wind picked up. Chazz and Zane were silent the entire time.

Yugi started talking, "This is match one of round one of the Battle City Finals. And from here on out all duels will take place with 8000 life points as the starting amount."

Zane smiled and fiddled with his duel disk. He was excited; this rule would make the duels longer and more interesting.

Yugi held up his arm, "And without further ado let the Battle City Finals begin!"

"Duel," Chazz and Zane yelled in union.

Chazz: 8000

Zane: 8000

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

The first match of the Battle City Finals begins! It's a clash of Obelisk Blue's best. Will Zane, the favorite, succeed with his Cyber Dragon's at his side. Or will Chazz pull off an unexpected victory with his V-Z's, Ojamas, and Armed Dragons? Find out next time on Yugioh…

11


	14. Titans of Obelisk Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX. I do own this story and the Shadow Conquerors. End of story.

Note: This duel uses cards from the second season of Yugioh GX and the end of the first season. All cards are real and if you haven't seen them before go to www.janime.info.

* * *

Episode Fourteen

Titans of Obelisk Blue

Zane and Chazz both picked up five cards. The duel had begun. "You could go first," Zane said. Chazz nodded and drew a card.

He examined his hand and smirked, satisfied. "I activate the magic card Ojama Get Ride!" The wind picked up and Chazz had to hide his cards in his jacket.

"Thanks to Ojama Get Ride I can send one Ojama Black, Ojama Green, and Ojama Yellow from my hand to the graveyard." Chazz placed those three monsters in the graveyard.

"Now I can special summon three level four or blow machine-sub type monsters!" Chazz flipped through his deck and special summoned X Head Cannon (1800/1500), Y Dragon Head (1500/1600), and Z Metal Tank (1500/1300). The three monsters appeared on the field, creating quite an army for Chazz. But he wasn't yet.

"Next I'll fuse my three monsters' to summon, XYZ Dragon Cannon!" T he three monster's stacked on top of each to create the XYZ Dragon Cannon.

"Wow," whispered Jaden to Bastion. "Chazz is going all put, summoning one of his best monsters on his first turn." Bastion nodded.

"Bravo Chazz," Zane said. "It's quite a feat summoning a monster with 2800 attack points and 2500 defense points on the first turn."

Chazz nodded and he ended his turn, with two cards in his hand.

Zane drew a card and took a moment to decide his next move. He knew he wouldn't lose this. He had to take down the Shadow Conquerors and save Syrus. And chose couldn't stop him.

"I now will summon Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) in attack mode!" A small silver dragon appeared on the field, and it let out a frightening roar.

Zane continued, "Even though my monster is a level five he can be summoned when I have no monsters on my field and you do." Chazz nodded, this strategy had been used many times before.

"Now Cyber Dragon," Zane continued. "Attack XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Chazz was stunned; XYZ Dragon Cannon had 700 more attack points then Cyber Dragon.

"What do you think he's planning," Alexis asked.

Cyber Dragon unleashed a beam of white light that was heading towards XYZ Dragon Cannon.

"Now," Zane said, "I activate the magic card Battle Fusion!" Jaden remembered (Spoiler Alert) when Zane had used this devastating card against him at the end of Jaden's first year at Duel Academy.

"Thanks to Battle Fusion," Zane explained. "My monster gains an attack bonus equal to the attack of the monster it's attacking. So my Cyber Dragon gets a 2800 attack point boost! Bringing him up to 4900!" Even Kaiba was impressed by this strategy. He needed that for his deck.

Cyber Dragon's attack completely overwhelmed XYZ Dragon Cannon and destroyed it. Chazz was left on the ground after the attack and his life points dropped to 5900. It was now that Chazz really appreciated the extra life points, without it he'd be down to 1900. Zane ended his turn and Chazz drew; now he had three cards in his hand.

"I activate the magic card Pot of Greed," Chazz announced and h picked up two cards, giving him five in his hand.

"Next I'm going to activate the magic card Ojamandala, since I have one Ojama Black, one Ojama Green, and one Ojama Yellow in my deck I can bring one of each back to the field at the cost of one thousand life points." Chazz's life points dropped down to 4900.

"And now," Chazz continued, "I'm going to set one card facedown and end my turn," Chazz concluded, leaving him with three cards in his hand.

Zane drew, giving him five cards in his hand, and started his move. "I summon Proto Cyber Dragon (1100/600) in attack mode," a long dark snake like dragon appeared on the field.

"Now Proto Cyber Dragon attack Ojama Yellow!" Proto Cyber Dragon charged up a blue beam and unleashed it upon Ojama Yellow.

"Boss help," Ojama Yellow hid behind his brothers Black and Green.

"Don't worry," Chazz said reassuringly. "Cause I activate Negate Attack, negating your attack and ending your battle phase," Chazz concluded triumphantly.

Proto Cyber Dragon's attack bounced harmlessly off an invisible barrier and Zane ended his turn.

Chazz drew, and now he had four cards in his hand.

"I activate the magic card Ojama Delta Hurricane!" Suddenly the three Ojamas grabbed each others hands and began spinning in a circle. They eventually spun fast enough that they created a tornado. The tornado raced over to Zane's side of the field and the tornado destroyed Proto Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon.

Triumphantly the three Ojama brothers returned to Chazz's side of the field.

"Thanks to Ojama Delta Hurricane when I have all three Ojama brothers on the field I can destroy all the monsters on your side of the field."

The Ojama brothers smiled, "You can count on us," the brothers shouted smiling.

"Interesting strategy," Yugi commented and Chazz flushed. The King of Games just complimented _him._

Chazz resumed his move, with three cards in his hand. "Now I summon W Wing Catapult in attack mode!" A blue jet with big wings appeared on the field.

"Now I activate Shield and Sword, to swap my monster's attack and defense (Ojama Green 1000/0, Black 1000/0, Yellow 1000/0, W Wing Catapult 1500/1300). Now Ojama Green, Black, Yellow, and W Wing Catapult, attack Zane directly!" Zane braced himself for the attack.

The Ojama's bounced towards Zane while W Wing Catapult flew. W Wing Catapult reached him first and unleashed two small rockets that hit Zane. The Ojama Yellow came shouting, "Ok boss," and he it Zane in the stomach. Next Black hit Zane in the head laughing and Green hit Zane in the legs. In the end Zane's life points dropped to 3500.

Honcho was astounded, "What a comeback," he whispered.

"Yeah," replied Alexis. "I thought Zane was in control of this duel but now…"

"Chazz it up, Chazz it up," Jaden and the gang started shouting. Master and Cindy were off to the side whispering to each other.

Chazz was loving the attention. He waved his hands in the air triumphantly. He then ended his turn, his monster's attack and defense reset and he was left with two cards in his hand.

"It doesn't matter what the life points are now," Zane said suddenly. "Chazz, you're not going to win, because you won't stop me from avenging my brother," Zane turned and glared at Master who just smiled. "You won't win," Zane said again and he drew, starting up his move. "I activate Graceful Charity," Zane picked up three cards but then discarded two. "Next I summon Heavy Mech Support Platform (500/500) in attack mode!" A vehicle like machine appeared on the field.

"Next I'll activate Change of Heart, to steal your W Wing Catapult!" A half demon/half angel flew over to the W Wing Catapult. The angel/demon inhabited W Wing's body and it flew over to Zane's side of the field.

"Now," Zane explained, "I'll union your W Wing Catapult with my Heavy Mech Support Platform, to create a new monster with 1800 attack points and 500 attack points." W lied on top of Heavy Mech Support Platform to create the new monster.

"Now, my W Heavy Mech Support Platform, attack Ojama Yellow!"

"Boss," said Ojama looking wildly around. "You didn't by any chance place a card facedown did you?" Chazz shook his head and Ojama Yellow went pale. W Heavy Mech Platform flew forward and unleashed two rockets that destroyed Ojama Yellow and brought Chazz's life points down to 3100.

"And Zane regains the lead," Yugi announced to Chazz's discomfort.

"Yeah Zane," Jaden began to shout. "Zane, Zane, Zane, Zane," they all began shouting. Chazz grew upset, what happened to Chazz it up? But he guessed they had to stay neutral. Jaden and everyone were friends with both Chazz and Zane and they couldn't pick sides.

The cheering died down and Zane placed a card facedown before ending his turn. Zane was left with two cards in his hand.

Chazz drew a card and activate a magic card, "Mirage of Nightmare," Chazz picked up four cards, giving him six. "And now I activate Emergency Provisions. Now I'm going to destroy Mirage of Nightmare and I gain 1000 life points!" In a sparkle of light Chazz's life points increased to 4100.

"And Chazz steals the lead back from Zane," Yugi commented. He was really into the duel. Chazz had expected another chorus of Chazz it up to break out but it didn't. Once again the wind picked up and Chazz had to turn away to shield him and his cards from the ferocious evening wind.

"Next I activate Ojama Trio," Chazz said once he had recovered from nature's wind attack. Suddenly three miniature Ojamas appeared on the field. One of Black, one of Green, and one of Yellow. Except they were on Zane's side of the field.

"I hope you like your knew, _field _mates," Chazz said laughing. "These tokens are in defense mode with 1000 defense points and 0 attack. You can't sacrifice them to summon and you lose 300 life points every time one is destroyed." Zane nodded understandingly.

"I summon V Tiger Jet (16001800) in attack mode" said Chazz and now he had three cards in his hand. A yellow and turquoise tiger made out of metal appeared on the field.

"Next I'll equip my V Tiger with Mech Support Cannon, increasing his attack by 500 up to 2100.

"Now V Tiger Jet, attack W Heavy Mech Support Platform!" V Tiger Jet jumped forward with the help of two rockets on its hind legs. It was speeding straight towards Zane's monster.

But Zane was prepared to intervene, "I activate my facedown card Call of the Haunted. To bring back Kaiser Glider (2400/2200)!"

"What," Chazz asked confused. "Kaiser Glider was never sent to the graveyard, so how can you reborn it?"

Zane smirked, "Think back to my previous turn. When I activated Graceful Charity one of the cards I discarded was Kaiser Glider." A golden metal flaming dragon appeared on the field.

V Tiger Jet though continued to attack W Heavy Mech Support Platform. V Tiger Jet destroyed it and Zane's life points decreased 3200.

Chazz realized that was all he could do this turn, (All he had left was Ojama Green and black and they were in defense mode) so he ended his turn with three cards in his hand.

Zane drew, giving him three cards and got his move started. "I activate Pot of Greed," Zane announced. Now he had four cards in his hand.

Zane continued his move, "I activate the magic card Time Fusion," Zane looked through his deck and grabbed two cards. "I can discard two Cyber Dragons from my deck to my graveyard to summon Cyber Twin Dragon!"

The two Cyber Dragons appeared briefly on the field before a dazzling light overcame them and they were gone. Then suddenly a giant dragon appeared. It had two long heads and one massive body. Plus it had 2800 attack points and 2100 defense points to boot.

"Unfortunately on the turn a fusion monster is summoned with Time Fusion it can't attack. But my Kaiser Glider can still attack. Now Kaiser Glider attack Ojama Black, Flaming Flying Glide!" Kaiser Glider remained low but flew straight at Ojama Black.

"Boss," Ojama Black asked concerned. "Boss don't let me get destroyed, boss please," Chazz couldn't watch as Kaiser Glider flew into Ojama Black who was instantly destroyed by the flames.

Kaiser Glider then flew back to Zane's side of the field. And Zane ended his turn, with three cards in his hand.

Chazz drew and now he had four cards in his hand. "I activate Ojama Delta Brief, so that I can reborn Ojama Yellow and Ojama Black!"

The two missing Ojama brothers appeared on the field. "Yay," all three Ojamas shouted excitedly and they began jumping around.

"And now I activate Polymerization, to fuse my three Ojama's to summon Ojama King!" The three Ojama's bounced around and suddenly disappeared. In their place appeared a giant silver Ojama appeared, with a green cape and red briefs. He had 0 attack points and 3000 defense points.

"Now I'll activate Ojamuscle, to destroy the three Ojama Tokens on your side of the field." The three Ojama Token's on Zane's field exploded and Zane lost 1200 life points, bringing him down to 1000.

"And thanks to Ojamuscle my Ojama King's attack goes up to 3000!" Ojama King bellowed and laughed thunderously.

"Ojama King, attack Kaiser Glider!" Ojama King moved forward before he jumped into the air. Ojama King landed on Kaiser Glider and he was blown to bits.

Zane's life points dropped to 400.

Jaden was astounded; he had thought from the very beginning the Zane would win this duel one, two, three. But now, Chazz was so far in the lead it seemed impossible that Zane would win.

"I'll still win," Zane said confidently. "For Syrus and Banner." Chazz had gotten bored of that speech.

"Yeah and I'm going to win for them too, and to be the King of Games! So just accept defeat Zane, because there's no way you're going to win."

Zane didn't respond, "When Kaiser Glider is destroyed I can draw two cards," now Zane had five cards in his hand. Chazz ended his turn and Zane drew; now he had six cards in his hand.

"I activate Card of Sanctity," Zane said and he picked up two cards. "And I'll activate Emergency Provisions to destroy Card of Sanctity before it destroys my monsters. Also my life points will now go up to 1600. I'll also activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to bring my life points up to 2600."

"Maybe it isn't over," Honcho said and Jaden nodded. "Maybe it wasn't over."

Zane resumed his move with six cards in his hand. "I now summon Cyber Phoenix (1200/1600)," a gleaming metal phoenix appeared on the field.

"Next I activate Ultimate Offering, by paying five hundred life points (Reducing Zane to 2100) I will special summon Machine Soldier of the Demon World (1400/1200)," a blue and pink robot appeared on the field. "Next I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Dragon." A metal dragon appeared on the field, he had 2100 attack points and 1600 defense points.

"Now I activate Polymerization," Zane began.

Chazz realized what Zane was about to summon. He didn't know Zane still had that card in his deck. But it sure was powerful.

Zane continued, "By fusing one Cyber Dragon along with at _least_ two Machine type monsters I can create, Chimeratech Over Dragon!" Cyber Dragon, Cyber Phoenix, and Machine Soldier of the Demon World were all sucked into a black vortex in the center of the field.

The vortex grew bigger and bigger and it began to shoot dangerous black sparks out of it. Suddenly though six gleaming metal heads appeared out of the vortex. Followed by a body double the size of Cyber Twin Dragon's. Then a massive tail that could break anything appeared and that completed the Chimeratech Over Dragon.

Chazz stepped back in fear when this new monster appeared.

"Meet my Chimeratech Over Dragon," Zane said smiling. "He has 4800 attack points and 2400 defense points."

"Plus," Zane went on. "He can attack three times during a Battle Phase, because I used three monsters to summon him!" Chazz just stared at the Chimeratech Over Dragon, he knew it was over.

Yugi and Kaiba were in awe at Zane's dragon. Kaiba really needed to get that card for his deck.

"And now," Zane began. "Chimeratech Over Dragon, attack Chazz and his monster!" The Chimeratech Over Dragon unleashed three massive beams, each from a different head.

The first blast immediately destroyed Ojama King and the other two went straight for Chazz.

Chazz was knocked off his feet and thrown to the back of the elevated platform. Zane had won.

Chazz realized he had just lost his chance to become the King of Games, it was all over.

"And the winner," Yugi announced, "is Zane Truesdale!"

Zane smiled and walked over to Chazz, _this is for you Syrus_, Zane thought.

"Nice game," Zane said and the two opponents/friends shook hands. Chazz went through his deck and showed Zane three cards.

They were Armed Dragon LV 10, Ojama King, and his V-Z monster. "Take one," Chazz whispered. "You get my rarest card."

Chazz shook his head, "They're your favorite," he said. "You keep them, I don't need them." Chazz nodded and smiled.

The gang came over to congratulate Zane and tell Chazz how he did such a great job. Kaiba stepped forward and said something into a microphone built into his jacket.

In the middle of the duel arena the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon machine appeared.

All the duelists stepped forward except for Chazz and Zane. Behind Kaiba a holographic projection of the dueling chart appeared. It showed Zane as the winner.

"Duel one of round one is over," Kaiba explained. "I will be refereeing the second match, and now, duel sections begin!" And the balls began bouncing in the Ultimate Dragon's belly.

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

The first match of the Battle City Finals is over! What did you think (Hint, hint, review please!)? Will two members of Jaden's crew be pitted against each other again? Cindy and Master? Or a mix and match. Find out next time on Yugioh…

10


	15. The Origin of the Shadow Conquerors Pt I

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX. I do own this story, just not all of the characters in it. But I do wish I owned the Phantom of the Opera and Yugioh and Yugioh GX.

* * *

Episode Fifteen

The Origin of the Shadow Conquerors

The balls in the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's stomach began to bounce. There were six balls, which meant six numbers bouncing around. The numbers in there were 1, 2, 3, 4, 7, and 8.

In the blink of an eye a number popped out of the Ultimate Dragon's right mouth. Kaiba picked up the ball and showed it to the duelists. It was the number two. Master stepped forward, he would be dueling.

The balls continued to bounce and Jaden crossed his fingers. He wanted the number three, his number to pop out of the dragon's mouth. Then Jaden would take out the master of the Shadow Conquerors and Syrus and Banner's soul would hopefully be restored.

A sudden thought his Jaden; he realized that no one had heard from Dr. Crowler throughout the entire tournament. Could Dr. Crowler have been taken by the Shadow Conquerors?

Jaden's train of thought though was broken; by the sound of the second ball popping out of the dragon's left mouth. Kaiba looked at the number and nodded, Jaden prayed it was three.

Kaiba turned the ball so that all could see, it was the number four. Bastion jumped into the air happily whooping. He regained his composure and stepped forward. Disappointment was the first thing that hit Jaden, but then he felt fear. Fear for Bastion, because surely Master would take this duel to the Shadow Realm. This meant that Bastion might lose his soul.

That thought obviously never crossed Bastion's mind. He was so happy to be going up against master in the first round.

_This is it_, Bastion thought. _If I win this duel I'll save Syrus, Banner's, and other people's souls. I'll be a hero to all in Domino City. Well to all the people that know about the Shadow Conquerors. Jaden and the others will maybe give me just a little bit respect and they'll call me Bastion, Shadow Conqueror slayer. Actually that's not such a great name, it's sort of long. How about I just get through the duel first?_

Bastion held out his hand for Master to shake, "Hello my name is Bastion Misawa, but you could just call me the victor," Bastion said confidently.

Jaden grew more worried, Bastion's overconfidence could be his downfall.

Master laughed at Bastion's ego, "You think defeating me, the master, the king of the Shadow Conquerors, soon to be the king of the world is going to be easy? You are more of a fool then I though," he said laughing.

Both players stepped into the dueling arena without shaking hands. Kaiba stepped off to the side and then the dueling platform rose. The wind picked up as Kaiba raised his arm up in the air.

"Match two, of round one, of the Battle City Finals is about to begin. The duel of 'Master' vs. Bastion Misawa will now begin!" Kaiba brought his hand sharply down and both players shouted Duel!

Bastion: 8000

Master: 8000

Bastion, without consulting his opponent, went first and drew a card. Bastion thoughtfully studied his hand before making his move. "I summon Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus to the field in attack mode!"

A large golden/yellow monster appeared on the field, golden electric shocks kept shooting out of him. He had 1800 attack points and 1500 defense points.

Master began to laugh, "You little magnets will be no match for my deck," he commented.

Bastion smirked, "We'll see," he said confidently. He placed a card facedown and ended his turn.

Master drew a card and smiled, "I'll now summon White Knight on a White Horse (1700/800) in attack mode!" Kaiba was puzzled, he had never heard of that monster before.

A gleaming white knight appeared on the field with a long sword. Suddenly a beautiful white horse appeared and the knight got on the horse.

Bastion was intrigued, "You really are man of surprises," Bastion said. "Someone who saw you on the street would think of you as a respectably businessman. When you really area sleazy soul-stealer. And someone who knew you to be a duelist would think you have a deck either made of dark shadows, or business men and numbers. Instead you have a deck full of knights, full of surprises."

Master smiled but Kaiba intervened, "Where did you get those cards from," Kaiba asked.

Master smiled, "I got them from a friend."

That wasn't sufficient for Kaiba, "My first assumption when I saw that card was that it was illegal, but I had to be an official card or else the duel disk wouldn't recognize it. But I've never seen that card before."

Master smiled, "You see…there is only one of every card in my deck in the world."

Kaiba was astounded as was Bastion.

"How did you get them," Bastion asked.

"Well, you see the Shadow Conquerors have quite an influence."

Bastion laughed, "What do you mean? You're group hasn't been on the news or anything, you just took a couple of people's souls in Domino."

Master laughed, "Let me tell you the real story of the Shadow Conqueror." Master's Shadow Amulet began to glow, and Bastion was zoomed into the past…

The Shadow Realm, Fifteen Years Ago…

"No," a small boy screamed. The boy was just a dark figure that you couldn't make out. He was in a duel against a giant opponent. The opponent had on black robes and a black hat. Around his neck was what appeared to be a Shadow Amulet and it was glowing radiantly.

The boy let out more agonizing screams, he revealed a face down card and his opponent began to scream. The Shadow Amulet glowed brighter and brighter. It consumed the boy and his opponent's soul.

The scene then changed and then the boy was sitting in a hut surrounded by thousands of Shadow Amulets. There was a teenage boy sitting off to the side crying and the crying boy and the boy from the duel were talking.

The teenage boy nodded and walked out of the hut screaming. The boy from the duel walked around the hut and began to laugh, a maniac, wicked laughter.

The scene changed yet again and now there was a taller, more muscular man talking to a group of men in suits. They handed him a suitcase of cards and he nodded. The muscular man got into a helicopter and the helicopter flew off of the island it was previously on.

The scene changed for the umpteenth time. Now it was the same muscular man except and he was letting out a shrill maniac laugh. All around him were flashes of purple light and screams. People's bodies were lying on the ground. But then a tall gangly man appeared.

The muscular man dueled the gangly man. Time sped up and it was the end of the duel. The muscular man was about to win by having this gruesome dark creature attack when the gangly man ran forward.

He simply tapped the Shadow Amulet around the muscular man's neck and it broke into pieces. The muscular man screamed in agony and suddenly a flash of white light broke out.

Preset Day, Kaiba Corp. 3 Dueling Arena…

The flashback ended and many questions crossed Bastion's mind. But before Bastion could ask anything Master started explaining.

"The first scene," he explained. "Is of me dueling the great Shadow Master Orchos."

"Shadow Master," Bastion asked.

"A Shadow Master is someone who has mastered the Shadow Powers. At the time Orchos was the greatest of great. He was also one of the greatest duelists of all time." Master smiled, "As you can see in the memory, the duel is a draw. All the souls Orchos captured were unleashed, except for mine. Orchos and I were trapped in that Shadow Amulet for a couple of years."

"Finally, one day Orchos' apprentice Everon freed us. The first thing I did when I was free was to kill Orchos. There was a knife lying on the table nearby. I took it and stabbed Orchos in the back." Bastion was horrified.

"Then Everon, scared, cowered in the corner. That was the second vision. To get revenge on Orchos for enslaving me, I was going to kill his apprentice. But Everon said that if I didn't kill him he would give me all of Orchos' Shadow Amulets," continued Master.

"At first I completely rejected the idea of claiming those Shadow Amulets and becoming the same evil as Orchos. But then I realized the power I would have if I accepted. I spared Everon's life and took the Shadow Amulets. I then spent the next few years of my life capturing souls and become more and more powerful."

Master paused before continuing. "On to the next flashback, of the men on the island. That muscular man was me."

Bastion had to try very hard not to laugh. After seeing Master as a small boy, and now he was a skinny business man, it was hard to imagine him as a muscular man.

Master continued, "The more souls I captured the more powerful I became. As I became more powerful my body changed, I got bigger and bigger, I grew muscles and got taller. Until I was the massive man you saw then. Now I was on a remote island in the ocean. Those men I was talking to were executives of a company known as Hidden Trap. They were a group of underground Duel Monster card sellers. They produced and sold illegal Duel Monsters cards."

"That's where I got my deck from," Master continued. "But they're not considered illegal because Hidden Trap had a few of its members working in Industrial Illusions. So they entered my cards into the database so that I wouldn't run into trouble."

Master was finishing up his story, "And now onto the final flashback. It was of me a couple of months later. The Shadow Conquerors had at that time more then a hundred members. I was so powerful I could manipulate people's minds, summon Duel Monsters into the real world and do so much more. Anyway as you saw a tall gangly man approached me. It was none other then Everon."

Master paused for a moment before continuing, "Everon challenged me to a duel, saying he was a changed man. He had studied the Shadow Powers to try to find a flaw in them. Claiming he had found a flaw in the Shadow Powers and the Shadow Amulets we dueled. I was about to win when Everon chanted some strange words. He then produced a white Shadow Amulet from his pocket and ran at me. I never found out what that white Amulet was but it was the end of me."

"I was trapped in that white amulet for many, _many_ years. One day though I was just let out, and I was here for Domino. It was a few months before the Battle City Finals. I found in my pocket a couple of Shadow Amulets and set out to make up a new crew of Shadow Conquerors. They were no where near as powerful as my old crew, but they would do fine. And now here I am, dueling you."

The long (And I'm sorry if it was borrying), I guess you could call it lecture was over. All of Bastion's questions were answered. Suddenly Master smiled and showed the Shadow Amulet stuck in the palm of his hand.

"And now," Master said. "I'm going to make this duel a Shadow Duel."

"No," Kaiba screamed but it was too late. The shadows consumed Bastion and Master in a bubble of shadows.

Bastion new this would happen eventually. But that didn't mean he wasn't dreading it. And now after a very long break Master resumed his move.

"Now White Knight on a White Horse (1700/800) a-."

Bastion interrupted by revealing his face down card. "I reveal Ring of Destruction!" Around White Knight on a White Horse a metal ring with red balls appeared. The ring tightened it's grip and suddenly it exploded.

The blast spread through the shadows, but a strange thing happened to Bastion and Master. Their souls came out of their bodies.

Their souls took the blast directly instead of the bodies. The pain ripped through Bastion like a hurricane. The attack ended and the souls returned to their bodies.

Master began laughing, "Did I forget to mention the little twist of this Shadow Game? When damage is done our souls take it directly."

Bastion was lying on the ground, while master was standing up. Master was obviously used to playing this way. While to Bastion this was a new level of pain. It took him a few minutes to finally get up. And Bastion and Master's life point went down to 6300, equal to the attack of White Knight on a White Horse.

But Master wasn't done with his move. "When my White Knight on a White Horse is sent to the graveyard by the effect of at trap card, he can return to the field with a two hundred point bonus attack bonus.

Bastion was astounded, "That card has an extremely powerful attack already for a four star monster. And it has a pretty good effect."

"But you forget," Master said, "I made this deck myself."

Bastion nodded, "Which basically means I don't have a chance, because you probably made most of the cards unfair in your favor."

"Well, some you might consider to be unfair, but for the most part they're not."

"And why is that," Bastion asked.

"Because, like I said the cards were entered into the Industrial Illusions database. Before the cards can be entered they have to go through this system Pegasus invented. It determines whether the cards are fair or not. So that stopped me from making about ten cards, I had to change around their effects. Most of the cards in my deck the computer said were leaning towards unfair but the computer let them past because there was only one in the world."

Bastion nodded and Master ended his turn.

Bastion drew, giving him five cards in his hand. "I set one card facedown and I'll set a monster in defense mode and I'll change Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus to defense mode," Bastion ended the turn with three cards in his hand.

Master drew a card and began his second move. "I now summon Ghostly White Knight (1500/800) in attack mode," a transparent whit knight appeared on the field.

"Next I activate the field spell card Order of the White Knights," around Jaden and master, around the ground, was a white circle. It had strange inscriptions in it and surround the circle was a long, curved table.

"The Order of the White Knights gives a 500 attack point bonus to monsters with White Knight in the name." Ghostly White Knight's attack went up to2000. White Knight on a White Horse's attack went up to 2400.

"No," Master continued, "White Knight on a White Horse, attack Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus!"

White Knight on a White Horse rode forward and held out his sword. The horse passed Sigma Plus and the knight chopped Sigma Plus' head off. But Bastion wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"I reveal my face down card Last Magnet; since my monster was destroyed I can select one monster on the field and reduce their attack by 800. And I chose your White Horse on a White Knight!"

A large magnet floated over White Knight on a White Horse and the monster was attracted to the giant magnet. White Knight on a White Horse's attack dropped down to 1600.

Master said nothing and resumed his move. "Now Ghostly White Knight, attack his facedown monster."

Ghostly White Knight floated over to Bastion's last monster. He took his sword and stabbed it straight into Bastion's monster. Carbonedon appeared momentarily before he disappeared.

"And now I end my turn," Master said with five cards in his hand.

Bastion drew and activated Pot of Greed, giving him five cards in his hand.

"And now," Bastion said smiling. "I activate the ritual magic card Death Ritual of Lithmus…"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

As Bastion summons one of his rarest monsters, Swordman of Death Lithmus is Master in trouble? Will Bastion succeed and defeat the king of the Shadow Conquerors? Leaving Cindy to be the queen of the Shadow Conquerors? Or will Jaden lose another one of his closest friends? The conclusion of the Bastion vs. Master duel, next time on Yugioh…

10


	16. Bastion's Glory or Downfall Pt II?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX. I do own many things though; computer, TV, PS 2, but I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh GX.

Note: This is the conclusion of the Bastion vs. Master duel and the next chapter in the story, even though it has a different title. Just wanted to clear that up, but if you were confused by what I said just ignore it and start reading.

* * *

Episode Sixteen

Bastion's Glory or Downfall (Part II)?

Bastion smiled triumphantly; so far the duel was going well. Bastion was currently dueling Master, the head of the Shadow Conquerors. Not only that but it was a Shadow Duel, and whenever damage is done to a player his soul takes the damage directly not the body. It was doubly as painful when that happened.

Bastion was happy he was dueling Master. Bastion would soon defeat Master and when he returned to the blimp the crowd would cheer for him. Syrus and Banner would bow down to him, and give him lots of chocolate and more importantly Duel Monsters cards. Jaden and the gang would honor him. And when the gang hung out, everyone would follow Bastion around, not Jaden. They would be known as Bastion's gang, and not Jaden's. Bastion's jealousy of Jaden at times, clearly showed.

The duel was going as thus, both players had 6300 life points. Bastion had two cards in his hand and he had just activated Ritual of Death Lithmus. He had no cards on the field except for Last Magnet. In his graveyard was; Ring of Destruction, Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus, Carbonedon, and Pot of Greed, in that order.

Master on the other hand had four cards in his hand. White Knight on a White Horse (1600/800 Thanks to Last Magnet) and Ghostly White Knight (2000/800) on the field. Along with the field card Order of the White Knights, raising the attack of all monsters with White Knight in the name by 500.

Bastion resumed his move, "Thanks to Ritual of Death Lithmus I can send Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus to the graveyard from my hand to summon the ritual monster Swordman of Death Lithmus!"

On field appeared a long metal object with two poles sticking out of it. In between the two poles electricity was flowing. Suddenly Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus appeared and fell into the electricity. A white flash emitted from the device and suddenly a man with a weird hat on and a sword appeared on the field.

"Meet my Swordman of Death Lithmus, with an attack of 0 and a defense of 0."

Master began to laugh, "How much damage do you think I am going to receive from a monster with 0 attack and defense points?"

Bastion looked solemnly, "Don't misjudge my monster, for you see not only can he not be destroyed in battle, but his attack and defense becomes 3000 when there is a trap card on the field."

Suddenly Swordman of Death Lithmus' attack and defense rose to 3000. Because Last Magnet was on the field, and not only couldn't Swordman of Death Lithmus be destroyed in battle, but he couldn't be destroyed by the effect of a trap card.

Bastion cleared his throat; this was another moment of triumph for him. "Swordman of Death Lithmus, attack Ghostly White Knight!"

Swordman of Death Lithmus let out a long scream and ran forward. He sliced Ghostly White Knight cleanly in half before he returned to Bastion's side of the field.

Master's soul appeared out of his body. The blast from Swordman of Death Lithmus hit Master and he doubled over. Master's soul returned to its body, but Master didn't seem to hurt by it. He groaned a little bit but that was it, his life points dropped to 5300.

For a moment Master question why Bastion didn't attack White Knight on a White Horse, then he realized that he needed White Knight on a White Horse. If W.K.W.H. (White Knight on a White Horse) was destroyed then so would Last Magnet, meaning Swordman of Death Lithmus' attack and defense would drop to 0. Master knew he had to destroy W.K.W.H.

Master drew, and now he had five cards in his hand. "I activate the trap card White Knight Sanctity. When this card is on the field I can sacrifice it and one monster with White Knight in it's name.

W.K.W.H. ran towards the center of the field. In the middle appeared a small white temple. When W.K.W.H. entered the temple a white light was emitted from it.

Suddenly though, the temple exploded in a flash of white light. Running towards Master though, from where the temple was, was a new monster.

Master began laughing, "Meet my strongest, best, rarest monster, Holy White Knight!" Holy White Knight was a knight in shining armor, with a shimmering cape, sword, and shield. He had 3500 attack points and 2800 defense points.

"This monster will be the end of you, because for every monster in my graveyard with White Knight in the name, this card gains an extra 200 attack points!" Holy White Knight's attack rose to 3900 (Ghostly White Knight and White Knight on a White Horse).

"Now," Master started. "Holy White Knight, attack Swordman of Death Lithmus!" Swordman of Death Lithmus currently had 0 attack and defense points because Last Magnet had been destroyed when W.K.W.H. was sent to the graveyard.

Holy White Knight ran forward and lashed out at Swordman of Death Lithmus. Bastion's soul departed from his body at the same time. Swordman of Death Lithmus wasn't destroyed but a white energy was emitted from Holy White Knight's sword.

The energy hit Bastion square in the chest and he was thrown back. His soul slowly returned to the body, and Bastion doubled over. Bastion felt like a bomb had exploded in his stomach. He was on the ground in tears. He couldn't move his arms, they felt broken. He was aching all over. He rolled on the ground groaning, as his life points dropped to 2400.

Master was laughing hysterically, "You thought it would be easy, you thought it would be easy to defeat me, _me_! Hahaha, you were so arrogant and cocky. And now look at you, lying on the ground like the weak being that you are."

He continued to laugh hysterically, but that just fueled Bastion. He wouldn't lose this duel; he would show everyone Bastion's true power. After about ten minutes he finally stood up. His body was bruised all over and he looked like he had just been run over by a car. But Bastion still wasn't going to give up. Master ended his turn and Bastion drew.

"I activate Graceful Charity," he announced weakly. He sent Graceful Charity to the graveyard and drew three cards, discarding two.

"I summon Mathematician (1500/500) in defense mode. And thanks to his effect, when he's summoned I can take one card from my graveyard and add it to my hand." Bastion slowly went through his graveyard and placed a card on top of his deck.

"I'll switch Swordman of Death Lithmus into defense mode and end my turn."

Master smiled and drew; he now had four cards in his hand. "I activate the magic card Glory of a White Knight. I'll equip it to my Holy White Knight, so that whenever he destroys a monster in battle the controller of that monster loses 500 extra life points."

Bastion realized the extra pain that would cause him. "Now," Master started, "Holy White Knight attack Mathematician!" Holy White Knight charged forward as Bastion's soul left his body.

Holy White Knight charged up his sword which now emitted a bright white light. The sword blasted Mathematician and the energy continued on to Bastion. Bastion's soul was knocked off it's feet before it returned to it's body.

Bastion felt a twinge more of pain as his life points dropped to 1900. Bastion silently drew a card, thanks to the effect of Mathematician. Which is when Mathematician is destroyed the controller of that card could draw a card. Master started laughing again before he ended his turn.

Bastion drew and activated Pot of Greed. "I place two cards facedown and I'll summon Hydrogeddon (1600/1000) in defense mode." A giant monster made of Earth lay next to Swordman of Death Lithmus.

Bastion ended his turn and Master drew. "I summon Faithful White Knight (2000/800) in attack mode." An average knight dressed in white appeared on the field.

"Now I can sacrifice my Faithful White Knight to increase my Holy White Knight's attack by 1000, bringing his attack up to 4900. Plus, since another White Knight is in the graveyard my Holy White Knight gets a 200 attack point boost, 5100/2800.

Bastion stared on in what appeared to be horror. "Now, I activate the magic card White Knight strategy. Thanks to this card by discarding every card in my hand, as long as a monster with White Knight in the name is on the field, I can draw two cards instead of one every turn." Master discarded all the cards in his hand.

"Now Holy White Knight, attack Hydrogeddon!" Holy White Knight ran forward and aimed for Hydrogeddon. Bastion's soul left it's body. Holy White Knight's sword sent out a white blast of energy to obliterate Hydrogeddon. Thanks to Glory of a White Knight, Bastion was going to lose 500 life points.

Suddenly Bastion seemed to find some strength, and spoke up. "I activate one of my facedown cards, Enchanted Javelin!"

The blast from Holy White Knight knocked Bastion off his feet and brought his life points down 500 points. Bastion's soul returned to it's body, as Bastion's life points dropped to 6500. Thanks to Enchanted Javelin Bastion's life points were increased by Holy White Knight's attack (1900+51007000-500Glory of a White Knight 6500).

Master glared angrily at Bastion, Master was now losing by 200. But Bastion was rolling on the ground; just because his life points went down didn't mean so did the pain. The last attack really took the wind out of Bastion, he couldn't breath.

Silently Bastion activated his second facedown card, Last Magnet (Returned by Mathematician's effect). The giant magnet appeared on the field, it waited for Bastion to designate which monster it should be equip to.

Bastion huffed and puffed and tried to get the words Holy White Knight out. But it was no use, he didn't have the strength. After a few minutes the trap card destroyed itself.

Master began laughing; he knew that Bastion wouldn't be able to handle it much longer. Another attack or two and he'd give up, Master was sure of it. Master ended his turn; it was now Bastion's turn.

Suddenly though, instead of drawing Bastion weakly searched through his deck. He would have to take a break after every five cards. It took so much of Bastion's strength to flip through a deck of cards.

Bastion picked out a card and placed it next to him, Bastion was still lying on the ground. It took him a few more minutes to shuffle his deck.

Finally Bastion summoned the monster he had taken out in attack mode. A giant blue dragon, with horns, leathery wings, and diamonds appeared on the field.

Master was confused, "Did my last attack boggle your brain or something? You can't just flip through your deck and summon high level monsters as you please. What form of insanity is this?"

It took Bastion a few minutes, but finally he regained his speech. "Carbonedon," he paused. "Effect…in graveyard…ten cards," he kept pausing. "…On top of it…summon…Hy-Hyozanryu."

Master understood. When ten cards are placed on top of Carbonedon Hyozanryu can be special summoned. The ten cards on Carbonedon are; Pot of Greed, Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus, Ritual of Death Lithmus, the two cards from Graceful Charity, Graceful Charity itself, Mathematician, the second Pot of Greed, Enchanted Javelin, and last but not least Last Magnet.

But Master wasn't afraid of Hyozanryu; he only had 2100 attack points and 2800 defense points. Hyozanryu's attack wasn't even half of Holy White Knight's.

Bastion weakly drew a card. He managed to muster a smiled. "I activate…Riryoku," he said sounding stronger, more like himself. He even managed to sit up a little.

The magic card Riryoku appeared on the field. The card's pictured showed some evil shadow taking life out of a man.

Suddenly out of the card appeared a black shadow. The black shadow raced towards Holy White Knight. The black shadow breathed in what appeared to be half of Holy White Knight's soul. The black shadow then flew back to Bastion's side of the field.

"Hyozanryu," Bastion whispered and the shadow passed through Hyozanryu. Hyozanryu light up and it's attack points rose to 4750. While on the other hand, Holy White Knight's attack dropped to 2650.

Riryoku's effect was that, one monster on your opponent's side of the field's attack was cut in half. The amount that your opponent's monster loses was added to one monster on your side of the field, all for one turn.

"Now," Bastion whispered. "Hyozanryu, attack Holy White Knight!"

Hyozanryu charged up it's attack. Hyozanryu let out a black beam that pierced through the sky. Master's soul came forward as Hyozanryu's attack got closer and closer to Holy White Knight. Holy White Knight was instantly obliterated and the attack carried on to Master's soul.

Master's soul was knocked 10 yard back before it returned to it's body. Master was on the ground groaning, as his life points dropped to 4200.

Somehow Master's body was smoking. He got up in a couple of minutes, in a lot less time then it took Bastion to rise. But he was still groaning and moaning in pain. Bastion placed a card facedown and ended his turn as Hyozanryu's attack dropped back down to 2100.

Master drew was only able to draw one card, because Strategy of a White Knight only worked when there was a White Knight on the field. Master activated Pot of Greed and drew two cards. As surprising as it was to see Master do it, under the current circumstances, he did. He laughed and smiled.

"I would like to make a correction," he began. "I said that Holy White Knight was the strongest card in my deck. That's not true. I do have a monster that is stronger, but I don't really count him as my strongest card, because, because I've never summoned him before. But now I have the cards, and the proper circumstances _to_ summon my real most powerful monster. And that's what I intend to do."

Master activated the trap card Rise of the White Knight. Suddenly Holy White Knight appeared on the field. "And now," continued Master. "When Holy White Knight is on the field, I have at least three cards with White Knight in the name in the graveyard, plus I am two thousand or more life points behind my opponent, I can special summon one Sacred White Knight from my hand or deck to the field."

Master flipped through his deck slowly and about mid way through, he found his monster.

"Now I summoned my ultimate beast, by sacrificing Holy White Knight!" In a flash of white light a new monster appeared on the field. He was bigger then Holy White Knight and more muscular. He had on royal stainless steel armor and a shimmering white cape. His sword was sharp and silver, along with his grand shield.

"My monster's attack, his 5000!" Bastion was astonished, he was in trouble.

"Plus my monster's attack goes up 500 for every White knight in my grave." Sacred White Knight's attack rose to 6500!

"Plus he can't be destroyed by a trap card. Now I activate the magic card Stop Defense, to switch your Swordman of Death Lithmus to attack mode, and may I remind you that he has 0 attack points," but Bastion didn't seem _that_ concerned.

"Now Sacred White Knight, attack Swordman of Death Lithmus. And win me the duel!" Sacred White Knight ran forward and Bastion's soul exited the body.

Sacred White Knight's sword let out a big blast of white energy. The sword was emitting the white energy and S.W.K. lashed out at Swordman of Death Lithmus.

The blast completely obliterated Swordman of Death Lithmus, although thanks to Death Lithmus' effect he wasn't destroyed.

The blast was now heading, to destroy Bastion. Solemnly though Bastion said, "I reveal my facedown card Spirit Barrier!" Swordman of Death Lithmus' spirit came forward and blocked the attack. The attack was negated and destroyed.

"You see Bastion explained," his soul returned to his body unharmed. "As long as a monster is on the field all damage done to me is zero." It was the perfect plan. Swordman of Death Lithmus couldn't be destroyed in battle of by a trap card. So he would remain on the field (unless a magic card came along) and damage down to Bastion would be zero.

Master ended his turn and Bastion drew. "I activate the trap card, Attack Attack! When I have a monster on the field whose original attack is less then 1000 it can attack my opponent's life points directly. And Swordman of Death Lithmus' original attack is 0. Although now it's 3000 because Spirit Barrier, a trap card, is on the field."

"Now Swordman of Death Lithmus, attack Master directly!" Swordman of Death Lithmus ran forward, all pumped up. Master's soul separated from his body, to take the damage.

Swordman of Death Lithmus ran forward and swiped Master. Master was flung back, a cut in his stomach. His soul returned to his body and Master was on the floor tending to his wound, as his life points dropped to 1200.

It took Master a long time to get up, but eventually he did, and Bastion ended his turn.

Master closed his eyes. He knew the duel would be over soon, and he _had_ to be the victor, he just had to be. Master slowly drew a card and activated it.

"Mystical Space Typhoon," Master explained. A hurricane of clouds whipped up Spirit Barrier into the hurricane. Bastion knew it was over. Swordman of Death Lithmus' attack and defense went down to zero.

"Now, Sacred White Knight attack Swordman of Death Lithmus!" Sacred White Knight ran forward as Bastion's soul left his body for the final time. Sacred White Knight hit Swordman of Death Lithmus with it's sword.

The attack blasted Bastion back as he let out a shrill scream, "Nooooooooooooooo," but it was all over. Master's Shadow Amulet unleashed one final purple light. Bastion's soul was gone.

The shadows disappeared and Master blinked, the bright light of the real world entered his eyes. Bastion's body was lying on the ground across the platform.

Kaiba was surprised at the abruptness of Master and Bastion's return. "No," Jaden screamed upon seeing Bastion's soulless body.

Kaiba was stunned, but after a few seconds he resumed his composure. "The winner of the second match, of the first round of the Battle City Finals, is; 'Master'."

Master smiled triumphantly as the platform returned to the ground. Jaden and the gang ran forward to Bastion's side, as Master returned to Cindy's.

Alexis began to weep, along with other members of the gang. But in a few minutes a couple of medics came up and took Bastion away in a stretcher. After another few minutes' the talk died down and Yugi stepped forward.

"The fate of your friend Bastion is unfortunate," Yugi said. "And if I had seen it coming I would have stopped it. But now we _must_ continue with the Battle City Finals."

Behind Yugi the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon machine appeared. "And now the pairing for the third match of the Battle City Finals will be determined. Let the selection begin!"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

The third match of the finals begins! And with only four duelists remaining will Jaden be pitted up against Alexis his friend? Or they relatively unknown Honcho? Will Cindy duel against Alexis, and will Alexis lose her soul? Find out next time on Yugioh…

Note: Unfortunately I may not be able to update for a little while. I have a big test tomorrow and on Wednesday. Along with another test, drafts, and multiple projects. Please be patient during this hectic week. Thank you, your faithful writer!

PS Remember to review!

12


	17. Vs the Queen of the Shadow Conquerors I

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX. I do own this story though so get your hands off it. (Muffled sounds in the background) Get your hands off of Cindy!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Versus the Queen of the Shadow Conquerors

The balls rolled around in the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's stomach. The wind picked up and Jaden was afraid it would begin to rain. But it wouldn't matter to Jaden; he was too upset over Bastion.

Tears threatened to come out but Jaden held them back. He had to be ready, mentally and emotionally, in case he was chosen to duel.

In the background loud rumbling of thunder could be heard and suddenly a thin stream of lightning appeared, too close to the blimp for comfort. Yugi began whispering to Kaiba as the balls continued to roll. One of the balls looked like they were about to go up they main pipe but suddenly it was sucked down again.

Another lightning bolt appeared, it was even closer to the blimp. Jaden began to feel extremely uncomfortable up here and Yugi and Kaiba spoke faster.

Suddenly a deafening rumble of thunder wiped through the blimp, forcing Jaden to cover his ears. Then it happened, a lightning bolt came striking down from the heavens.

Luckily though it didn't hit the blimp, instead it hit the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon machine. The machine exploded and set the duel arena aflame. The balls in the machine bounced over the side of the blimp and Jaden watched them fall to the ground.

But there wasn't any ground. Jaden realized they were flying over an ocean, he could see the coastline in the distance. Jaden knew that a thunder storm+ a blimp over waterTrouble (with a capital T).

Kaiba grabbed a fire extinguisher from inside the elevator. The flames were spreading towards the edge of the dueling arena. Jaden and the other duelists ran to the safety of the elevator, but they didn't go down. They stayed to watch Kaiba and Yugi fight the flames.

Kaiba tried desperately to stop the flames from touching the blimp. If the fire burned through some of the blimp's outer core, they would be unbalanced and the blimp would tilt dangerously. If the flames reached the machines below and managed to wreak havoc, they would be in trouble.

But thankfully, suddenly, it started to rain. Scratch that, rain is an understatement. It was torrential. The flames were almost instantly extinguished and Kaiba and Yugi ran to the safety of the elevator.

Together the seven duelists, plus the two champions, rode down to the main floor and entered the main hall where they had, had dinner. The tables were now moved off to the side and Roland was busy talking to some men.

Roland looked up as the group entered; he was astonished at their arrival. Soaking, Kaiba came storming forward angrily.

"Well Roland this is the second time you've managed to screw up. Did you even know that there was a fire on top of the blimp? The entire blimp could have burned up, and we would have crashed into the ocean. Did you even realize that?"

Roland was at a loss for words. But Kaiba had plenty of them, "And now you just stand their like the stupid idiot that you are, while Yugi and I are sopping wet. Go get us some towels," Kaiba yelled and Roland hurried off.

But Kaiba stopped him, "On second thought Roland just stay in your room. You're FIRED," Kaiba yelled. "You used to be my go-to man, but now you're pathetic. Stay in your room for the remainder of the tournament and do not come out until we land back in Domino. There your dismissal will be made official."

Roland hung his head low and slowly walked towards the corridor where the crew slept. Kaiba turned to a man that worked for him; he was standing off to the side. He was wearing the traditional Kaiba Corp uniform of a back suit, blue tie, white shirt, and dark sunglasses. He had brown hair and a joyful face.

"Michael," Kaiba barked. "You're the new head of security; now go get us some towels." Michael smiled, and then ran off to fetch some towels. He was back in a minute with four towels, two for Yugi and two for Kaiba.

Michael took the time to thank Kaiba who just replied by saying, 'he deserved it' and Michael took the wet towels away, before returning to the main hall.

Kaiba stepped in front of the group and began talking. "As you can see our normal method of picking duels is no longer possible…so I have devised a new way to pick duelists." Yugi stepped forward and Kaiba and Yugi conversed for a few seconds, nodding.

Yugi took over for Kaiba, "I would like the four duelists that have not dueled yet to step forward." Cindy, Jaden, Honcho and Alexis stepped forward.

"Now without looking at any of your cards shuffle your deck," the duelists did as the King of Games said.

"Now," Yugi continued, "Cindy flip your deck over and show us the bottom card." Cindy did this, and the bottom card of her deck was Witch's Spellbook (500/1000).

Yugi nodded and noted the attack points of Cindy's monster. Then he directed Alexis to do the same. Her bottom card was Etoile Cyber; Yugi noted the 2100 attack points.

Honcho went next; his bottom card was a trap card so he moved on to his second to last card. It was a trap card. Honcho's third to last card was a trap card, Jaden sighed impatiently. Fourth try turned out to be the best; Honcho's fourth to last card was a monster name Desert Lizard, with 1700 attack points. Yugi noted that as well.

Jaden went next; his bottom monster was Elemental Her Avion, with 1000 attack points. Jaden realized what the King of Games was up to. The two people with the monsters with the highest attack points would duel each other. Jaden had used a similar trick before.

To decide who went first in a duel Jaden and his opponent would show the bottom monster in their deck. The one with the highest attack points would win.

Jaden assumed Yugi was doing the same thing, just the two duelists with the highest attack points would duel each other now.

Meaning Alexis would go up against Honcho. And Jaden realized that the fourth match would pit himself against Cindy. Jaden was stoked to be going against the second to best Shadow Conqueror even if, he assumed, he would be dueling her in the next round.

Yugi spoke up, "Will Jaden and Cindy please step forward," the King of Games requested.

Jaden was puzzled, what was Yugi and Kaiba planning? Yugi began to explain, "The two duelists with the monsters with the lowest attack points will be pitted against each other." Jaden smiled, the sooner he defeated Cindy the better.

Cindy glanced at Master and she smiled at him slyly. Kaiba whispered something to Michael; he nodded, smiled, and ran off.

Yugi cleared his throat, "Will the two duelists stand on opposite side of the floor, and shuffle their decks." Jaden moved to the right, while Cindy moved to the left. Alexis realized this meant she was going to duel Honcho in the next round.

"Watch out," Alexis whispered. "It'll be me and you next round."

Honcho nodded smiling, "I can't wait for a spectacular duel," he said kindly.

Back in the center of the room both Cindy and Jaden began to shuffle their decks.

"Do you realize," Cindy asked. Her voice was sweet, although some letters she spat out harshly, and added a negative tone to her voice. "That you will be dueling the 'Queen' of the Shadow Conquerors," Cindy continued while both duelists shuffled their decks.

"For I am the best female, making me the Queen," Cindy explained laughing.

It was Jaden's turn to laugh, "You mean the _only_ female Shadow Conqueror," Jaden added. Cindy sourly looked away.

Suddenly the lights in the room dimmed considerably. Three spotlights appeared and fell down upon the field. One on Jaden, one on Cindy, and one on Yugi.

"Match three, of round one, of the Battle City Finals will now begin," Yugi started. "I will be refereeing this match, so without further ado, let the duel between Cindy and Jaden begin!"

"Duel," the two competitors shouted in union, and match number three began.

Cindy: 8000

Jaden: 8000

Both players picked up five cards and Cindy went first, drawing a sixth card.

Cindy began to smile malevolently. She carefully took her Shadow Amulet out from inside her shirt. The Shadow Amulet began to glow Amethyst and the shadows instantly came forth to consume the two duelists.

Yugi though stepped forward, ready to intervene. But the shadows instantly blocked Yugi and continued to make a circle around the duelists. The shadows consumed Jaden and Cindy and quickly they were in there little 'Shadow Bubble'.

Cindy was laughing while Jaden was silent, "You think you can intimidate me with your little shadow powers?" Jaden asked and Cindy was instantly silent. She took the time to think up her move.

"I summon Black Witch (1100/100) in attack mode." A skinny woman in a long, big, black dress appeared on the field. Her dress was rippling by some unforeseen wind and her hair was sleek, black, and a tangled mess.

"And I can special summon Witch's Spellbook when I have one Witch sub-type monster on the field.

Jaden was puzzled, "I've never heard of Witch-sub types."

Cindy laughed, "That's because my deck, like Master's, is custom."

Jaden knew that would mean trouble for him.

Cindy continued her move. "My Witch's Spellbook can be used as an equip magic card, and it can be equipped to one Witch sub-type monster. Increasing the attack of the monster that is equipped to by my Witch's Spellbook's attack, which is five hundred," Cindy finished.

She moved Witch's Spellbook from the monster zone to the magic/trap card zone in front of Black Witch. Black Witch began laughing malevolently and an old mahogany Spellbook fell into her hands, the book was open. Black Witch's stats became 1600/100.

"And now I'll end my turn," Cindy finished with four cards in her hand.

Jaden drew and quickly surveyed the field before making his move. "I now will normal summon Elemental Hero Clayguardman (0/2800) in defense mode!" In front of Jaden, almost blocking Jaden completely, appeared a giant monster that resembled Elemental Hero Clayman, except he out fitted in new, huge, armor.

"And when my Elemental Hero Clayguardman is successfully summoned," Jaden began. "My opponent loses 200 life points for every monster on their side of the field."

Cindy's life points dropped down to7600 and suddenly, a large portion of Cindy's neck disappeared. Jaden gulped, this was the type of Shadow Game where the shadows took your soul bit by bit, and the only way to get it back was to win the duel. It hurt to lose your soul but Cindy only slightly flinched. Jaden's biggest fear was losing his hands, then he wouldn't be able to draw and he would automatically lose the duel.

Then Jaden ended his turn and Cindy drew.

"I'll summon Apprentice Witch (1500/1600) in attack mode!" On the field appeared a girl dressed in black robes. She was looking down so that her face was covered by the brim of her black hat. She looked so innocent, she had long glossy black hair that went a little below her shoulder and was standing with her arms at her side.

"Next I'll activate the trap card Witch's Séance. When I have two witch sub-type monsters on the field, they can destroy one monster on the field instead of attacking normally."

Black Witch grabbed Apprentice Witch's hand and they began chanting quietly. Slowly Apprentice Witch looked up to reveal her face. It was scarred and green, burned at some parts with boils everywhere. But she kept on chanting.

The chants got faster and faster and soon a swirl of green surrounded Elemental Hero Clayguardman. Then suddenly all was quiet, and Jaden's field was clear. Cindy ended her turn with four cards in her hand.

Jaden drew and quickly came up with a plan. "I activate Graceful Charity," Jaden announced. Jaden picked up three cards and discarded two. "Now I'll summon Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/2800)!" On the field appeared a monster made completely of golden painted metal. On it's arms were two massive sharp blades that could pierce any armor.

But Cindy quickly intervened, "You can't do that," she said confidently. "Elemental Hero Bladedge is a seven star monster. You need to sacrifice two monsters to summon him!"

Jaden smiled mischievously and started explaining. "You forgot about my Elemental Hero Necroshade's special ability. I discarded him for Graceful Charity and when he is sent to the graveyard I can special summon one monster with Elemental Hero in the name to the field. And that's exactly what I did, I special summoned Bladedge."

Cindy looked away and Jaden continued. "Now I'll normal summon a monster in defense mode, and I'll have Elemental Hero Bladedge attack Apprentice Witch!" Elemental Hero Bladedge rapidly ran over to Apprentice Witch. He held up his arms and brought his blades down swiftly on Apprentice Witch. She let out an innocent scream and was destroyed in a puff of green smoke. Cindy's life points dropped to 6500 and a small upper portion of Cindy's chest disappeared and she let out a quiet whimper. Jaden ended his turn and Cindy drew.

Cindy had five cards in her hand. "I activate the magic card Dian Keto the Cure Master, bringing my life points up to 7500," Cindy regained her chest and let out a sigh of relief. "And now the effect of my Purity Witch, which is when I gain life points I can special summon her to the field." A big witch in flowing black robes with a clear and beautiful face appeared on the field. She was holding a white book and her robes were rippling rapidly.

"And now," Cindy continued. "I'm going to normal summon Dark Witch by sacrificing Black Witch and Purity Witch," the two witches were surrounded by a black aura that let out a foul odor.

The two witches disappeared and a black lightning came down upon the field. Within the lightning formed a new monster, she had black hair that came just below her shoulders. Her dress was black and at the bottom came out at the bottom. Her face was clear but she was laughing hysterically. She had 2500 attack points and 2800 defense points.

"Meet my Dark Witch, she may not be the strongest monster in my deck, put she's pretty powerful." Jaden nodded understandingly before Cindy continued. "Oh and did I forget to mention that when the monster equipped to Witch's Spellbook is sacrificed, Witch's Spellbook isn't destroyed, and is instead equip to the new monsters."

Dark Witch crackled malevolently and Witch's Spellbook appeared in her hand, increasing her attack to 3000. Cindy quickly started up again, "Now Dark Witch, attack Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

Dark Witch began chanting a spell from her book and gradually a large sphere of dark energy appeared in front of Dark Witch. The sphere raced over to Elemental Hero Bladedge. Bladedge was knocked off his feet, in an explosion upon contact. Jaden was knocked back, as his life points dropped to 7600, only a hundred above Cindy, as his stomach started disappearing.

Cindy finally ended her turn, and Jaden drew, he now had five cards in his hand. "I summon Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird in defense mode." A small red and blue creature, with elegant white wings appeared on the field. It had an attack of 800.

"Thanks to my Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird, I gain 500 life points for every card in your hand. You have three cards in your had," Jaden began. "I gain 1500 life points," Jaden said, beaming. His life points instantly shot up to 9100! Jaden recovered his stomach and smiled triumphantly, he was beating Cindy by an impressive 1600. Jaden ended his turn and Cindy began her move.

Cindy drew, giving her ten cards in her hand. As she prepared for her next move.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

The conclusion of the Cindy vs. Jaden duel is coming up. Will Jaden be the victor and leave the Shadow Conquerors a one-man band? Or will Clarissa pull off a victory, and advance to the semi-finals? Find out next time on Yugioh…

10


	18. Vs the Queen of the Shadow Conquerors II

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX. If I did, this story would be the third season of Yugioh GX, on TV, not on this website.

Note: Dark Witch is not to be mixed up with _Dunames _Dark Witch, the four starred monster with 1800 attack points. Thank you and keep reviewing!

* * *

Episode Eighteen

Versus the Queen of the Shadow Conquerors Part II

Cindy drew, giving her four cards in her hand. Jaden looked up and anticipated his opponent's next move. Match three, of round one, of the Battle City Finals had pitted Jaden against the 'Queen' of the Shadow Conquerors, and things had just gotten heated.

It was Cindy's turn, she had four cards in her hand, Dark Witch (2500/2800) on the field, and equipped to Dark Witch was Witch's Spellbook (500/1000) a monster that could be equipped to Witch sub-type monster and increase their attack by 500. So Dark Witch's attack points were now 3000. And finally, Cindy had 7500 life points.

Jaden, on the other side of the field, had four cards in his hand. A monster on the field in facedown defense mode, and Neo Spacian Hummingbird (800/0) in face-up defense mode. Jaden was beating Cindy, with 9100 life points.

But like I said, it was Cindy's turn, and this was a Shadow Game. She smiled mischievously before she made her move. "First off, I normal summon Vile Witch in attack mode (1900/1600)." A tall, thin woman appeared on the field. Draped in a black dress that had a long train behind her. Her hair was up on top of her head and her hand sported some long and nasty fingernails. She began crackling malevolently and soon Cindy joined in.

It just didn't make sense to Jaden, when he had first saw Cindy at the Battle City Finals she did not strike him as an evil person. Someone who want/likes inflicting pain on others. Jaden shook his head.

"Cindy," Jaden began. "Have you always been like this?"

Cindy's eyes narrowed, "Always been like what," Cindy asked.

"Hated people," Jaden struggled to find the right words.

Cindy said nothing so Jaden continued. "I think I know what happened. As a little girl you had always dreamed of power. And so one day this guy, walks up to you and promise you and your sister power. You guys immediately fall for it and become part of the Shadow Conquerors. Next thing you know 'Master' is telling you to take people's soul and you to do it, for power."

Cindy glared at Jaden, her eyes began to tear. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME," Cindy yelled. "SO DON'T SAY YOU _DO_ KNOW ALL ABOUT ME BECAUSE YOU KNOW NOTHING. Nothing," she yelled. She started to cry, but the tears were instantly wiped away. "And, I'll prove you wrong; I'll tell you how I got here."

Cindy cleared her throat and wiped away some tears before starting the story of Cindy Hart. "I was born on the outskirts of Domino. When my sister and I were three and a half, our father left us," Cindy paused for a moment. "My mother was pregnant and had another girl, nine months later. My mother couldn't handle raising three girls by herself, so when Clarissa and I were five and our sister Colette was only seven months old. She left us at the doorstep of an orphanage about an hour away from Domino (Not the one that Kaiba and Mokuba were left at)."

Jaden was silent the entire time. "The orphanage," Cindy continued. "Was overpopulated, five small bedrooms, a kitchen two bathrooms, and a living room. There were about twelve, thirteen kids in one small room…it was horrible. Clarissa and I were in the same room, but Colette was not. She spent the nights crying for us, her sisters."

"The people that worked at the orphanage were terrible also, they…they would, beat us." Cindy looked down and wiped her eyes. "It was awful, and the years went by and by. My sisters and I were stuck, in this horrible, vile, place. I hated it, and so did they. We couldn't get out until Clarissa and I turned eighteen, and then we would gain custody of Colette…"

"Unless of course, someone tried to adopt us. But when people came along interested in adopting one of us, we would refuse, unless all three Hart sisters were adopted. And basically no one wanted to adopt three girls, so we remained at that horrible house." Jaden began to feel for Cindy, but he was more interested in how she became a Shadow Conqueror.

"But then," Cindy continued. "My life changed, on Clarissa and my sixteenth birthday. It was in February, five months before Battle City. A strange man, came to the house dressed in robes, and a hood covered his face so that his face was barely visible. From the moment he saw Clarissa and I he wanted us."

Jaden quickly put two and two together, "Master," Jaden said referring to the man looking to 'adopt'.

Cindy nodded, "In private he explained to us his power, and his dream. He used his Shadow Amulet to play a trick on one of the orphanage mothers. Master then promised that if we joined him, we would gain ultimate power. He then sealed the deal by saying, when he took over the world we could come back and get revenge on the workers at the orphanage."

"We were ready to agree but two problems occurred. One, we knew how to play Duel Monsters, but we weren't very good. Master though said he sensed we had a talent, and in a few weeks we would be dueling masters. But the other problem was our sister. We weren't going to leave Colette behind. But Master wouldn't allow her to come. He explained how he couldn't give an eleven year old shadow powers."

"We immediately refused to go but in time he convinced us otherwise. He said that when he ruled the world, Colette would join them. He explained to us how, if we didn't join the Shadow Conquerors, those Orphanage Mothers would never be put in there places. After a half an hour of talking it was agreed, we were to join him."

Cindy looked down at her feet while she finished her story. "We…we had to break the news to Colette. Of course Master was going to adopt us, but once we were out of the orphanage he ripped up the papers. But that's besides the points. Colette was devastated when we told her. She cried and told us we had betrayed her. We tried to explain but she wouldn't listen. We promised her we'd be back…and then we left." Cindy looked down in shame.

"And now, I'll defeat you and everyone else. Soon Master will take over the world and Clarissa will be reborned from the shadows. We will then collect Colette and get our revenge." Cindy paused for a moment before she looked up confidently. "And you won't stop me."

Cindy now went on with her move, no longer wanting to reflect on the past. "I activate the magic card Witch's Summoning Pot." Behind Cindy appeared a giant black cauldron. The cauldron had a thick green liquid in it and it was bubbling furiously.

Cindy was smiling, and explained the effect of Witch's Summoning Pot. "Witch's Summoning Pot allows me to special summon one Witch sub-type monster to the field. By sacrificing 200 life points times the level of the monster I wish to summon from my hand. And I choose to summon Union Witch (1800/100), a four starred monster, so I lose 800 life points." Cindy's life points dropped slowly to 6800 and the left side of her stomach began to desterilize.

On the field appeared a witch with her hands out in front of her, chanting some words in a black coat. "I activate the special ability of Union Witch. When there are at least two other Witch sub-type monsters on the field and it is still my Main Phase, I can sacrifice Union Witch and combine the attack of the two remaining Witch monsters. Finally half of that number gets deducted from my opponent's life points and my turn is automatically ended."

Dark Witch floated over to Vile Witch and together all three witches began chanting. A black aura spread from Union Witch as she steadily flew up into the sky. The combined attack of Dark Witch and Vile Witch is 4900. Suddenly a black mass of energy consumed the two witches and then it hit Jaden in the chest.

Jaden was flung back and the majority of his chest disappeared. The pain killed him, as his life points dropped to 6650 (4900/22450, 9100-24506650). He was now losing by 250 life points. Jaden got up slowly and resumed his composure, as Cindy's turn was ended.

Jaden drew, so that now he had five cards in his hand. "I activate the effect of my Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird once again, since you have one card in your hand I gain 500 life points." Jaden recovered part of his chest, and his life points increased to 7150.

"I activate the magic card Climax Hour," on the field appeared a card, depicting a red and white room. "I normal summon Cocoon Dolphina, and I activate his special ability to special summon Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin from my deck by sacrificing Cocoon Dolphina."

Cocoon Dolphina disappeared and in its place appeared a small blue and white man. He was like a dolphin, except slimmer, and he stood on two legs like a human, and no tail. Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin stood next to Air Hummingbird and Jaden's facedown monster.

"Now I activate the field card Fusion Gate," around the field emerged dark clouds. "Now I'll fuse Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin with Elemental Hero Neos to summon, Elemental Hero Aqua Neos!" Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin glided into a blue vortex in the center of the field. Followed soon after by Elemental Hero Neos. A blinding flash of light blue light followed soon after and a new monster materialized.

Elemental Hero Aqua Neos was tall and muscular. He was blue and white and he had two large fins. Elemental Hero Aqua Neos had 2500 attack points and 2000 defense points. "And I'll place a card facedown before ending my turn," concluded Jaden, and now he had two cards in his hand.

Cindy silently drew and activated Pot of Greed, giving her three cards in her hand. "I sacrifice Vile Witch, to summon Witch of the Desert!" Vile Witch let out a sharp cry before she disappeared, almost instantly.

Witch of the Desert appeared on the field. Her hair was long and almost covered her face. She was wearing a long purple dress and in her hands was a purple Spellbook. Witch of the West had 2100 attack points and 1200 defense points.

"Now, Dark Witch attack Elemental Hero Aqua Neos!" Dark Witch began humming slowly as a dark spirit appeared out of her Spellbook. The dark spirit flew over to Elemental Hero Aqua Neos at full speed. But Jaden stood unfearingly, and smiled triumphantly.

"You see Jaden," Cindy began. "When Witch of the Desert attack a face up attack position monster with more attack points then her, she gains 600 attack points."

Jaden didn't even flinch, "I reveal my face down card, Hero Barrier!" Dark Witch's attack was negated, leaving Cindy standing there sourly. And then Cindy ended her turn.

Jaden drew, giving him three cards in his hand. It has been one turn since Climax Hour was activated.

"I now activate the effect of Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird, increasing my life points to 7650."

"I'm now going to fuse the Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Bubbleman in my hand to summon, Elemental Hero Steam Healer (1800/1000)!" Both Burstinatrix and Bubbleman appeared on the field briefly. Burstinatrix let out a shrill war cry before she flew to the Fusion Gate, followed shortly after by Bubbleman.

A momentary flash of purple light engulfed the field and a new monster appeared, as if formed by the light itself. Steam Healer was made of metal, and he was purple with some red linings. He had small metal wings, and pipes to produce steam.

"Next," Jaden continued, "I'll activate the magic card Soul Union, and I'll select the Elemental Hero Bladedge in my graveyard! And thanks to Soul Union, Elemental Hero Steam Healer's attack will increase by the attack of Bladedge's.

Elemental Hero Steam Healer's attack increased to 3400, but unfortunately only for this turn. Cindy's facial quickly turned into one of disgust and over all dislike.

"And now," Jaden began. He paused to clear his throat for the added effect. "Elemental Steam Healer, attack Witch of the Desert."

Elemental Steam Healer waved his arms around and steam was produced from his pipes. He revved up and raced over to Witch of the Desert.

Steam Healer held back his fist, and wound it up a few times. 1…2…3…4…WHAM! Witch of the Desert was punched in the face and thrown thirty feet back. In the distance you could see her body slowly disincarnated into the air.

Or you could see the effect of the attack up close, Cindy knelt to the ground, as her life points dropped to 5500 (6800-13005500). And her stomach quickly turned to ashes, and part of her chest.

It was hard for Jaden to watch his opponent being taken apart (Literally). But when his life, the life of his friends, and possibly the whole world was on the line, there could be no mercy.

"Oh and did I mention," Jaden resumed talking. "That when Steam Healer destroys a monster, that monster's attack is added to its controller's life points." Cindy looked down, unable to face the fact that she was losing, by quite a bit.

Jaden's life points shot up from 6650, to 9750 (7650+21009750). Making the score 8750 Jaden, to 5500 Cindy.

But Jaden was far from done with his move, "Now I'll have Elemental Hero Aqua Neos, and Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird attack your life points directly."

Elemental Hero Aqua Neos race forward, as if he were on skates, to Cindy's side of the field. Aqua Neos raised his arm and brought his fin down onto Cindy's neck. Causing her to loser her neck and the rest of her upper body, along with parts of her legs (With the exception of her head).

Then Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird had his go. He flew with amazingly rapid speed and injected his beak into Cindy's arm. She let out a scream of shrill terror, but in a few minutes Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird returned to Jaden's side of the field.

Cindy was left kneeling on the ground; her hair covered her face which was hung down, staring at the floor. All of the attacks so far in this duel were beginning to take their toll on Cindy. Her duel disk now read 2200.

Jaden knew that the end was near for Cindy. There was no way she could beat him with the score at a 7550 difference. And it was hard for Jaden to watch Cindy look so broken, knowing he is the source of pain.

Jaden quietly ended his turn and it took a few minutes before Cindy looked up. Her eyes were watery but she wasn't crying. She stood up unsteadily and looked down at her duel disk. She drew a card, giving her three in her hand.

"I set one monster in defense mode, and I set a card facedown." Cindy did just that, her confidence slowly growing back. Then she ended her turn.

Jaden drew, and a smile spread across his face. But then the smile quickly drew away. This one move would cause so much pain. But Jaden wasn't about to lose the duel. So he started his move.

"I'm sure Cindy, you've been wondering what Climax Hour does. On the third turn it is face up on the field I can special summon one monster in my hand regardless of summoning restrictions. So now I'm going to special summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!"

Cindy looks awestruck, as the shadows were blinded by an unbelievable golden-white light. A sudden shimmering figure appeared out of the light. He was made of a white armor with white metal wings, gold and purple linings. He had 2500 life points and 2100 defense points.

"Oh and did I mention," Jaden said smiling. "For every monster in my graveyard with 'Elemental Hero' in its name, Shining Flare Wingman's attack increases by three hundred. There are three 'Elemental Heroes' in my graveyard so Shining Flare Wingman's attack increases by nine hundred. Bringing Shining Flare Wingman's attack up to 3400.

Cindy braced her self for the very worst.

"Now Shining Flare Wingman, attack!" Shining Flare Wingman rose up to the sky in a flash of white. He then spun around and shot downwards towards Cindy's facedown monster like a torpedo.

Shining Flare Wingman blasted through the facedown monster in a gigantic explosion of white. For a moment the image of a small witch with fiery red hair appeared in the blast.

"Oh and did I mention," Jaden began. "That when Shining Flare Wingman destroys a monster you lose the amount of life points equal to the destroyed monsters attack.

Cindy's eyes grew wide with fear, her life points slowly dropped to 800.

Jaden took a deep breath; he had to end it now. "Now, Elemental Hero Aqua Neos attack Cindy and win the duel."

Elemental Hero Aqua Neo fired up his fins and pushed himself forward. He slashed Cindy, or the face and neck that was left of her, in half, and she let out the most hurt sound Jaden had ever heard.

Her Shadow Amulet began to blaze a bright amethyst light at Cindy. Her body slowly began to disappear, for the final time.

"Tell," she began to whisper. "Tell Colette," it broke into a scream as her face began to disappear. "Tell Colette…Clarissa and I…we'll save her. Tell her we're coming back. Tell her…we…love her."

And slowly Cindy's lips disappeared, the last of her. A tear slid down Jaden's left check. At the same time Cindy's Shadow Amulet stopped moving and lay on the ground motionless.

A tear rolled down Jaden's right cheek, for the lost sister. And as that happened the shadows loosened and his friends reappeared.

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

First I would like to say, it's good to be back. I haven't updated in awhile, and for that I am deeply sorry. Ok, as for next time. The final battle of the first round of the Battle City Finals is about to take place. Honcho vs. Alexis, and it's gonna get good. Honcho's seemingly weak lizard deck does a 360 when his cards are combined with a hard hitting strategy that could send Alexis on the next stop to Losersville. Next time on Yugioh!

10


	19. Alexis Plus Lizards Equals Trouble!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX, end of story, sorry.

* * *

Episode Nineteen

Alexis Plus Lizards Equals Trouble!

As the shadows cleared the butterflies in Alexis' stomach disappeared. Jaden was still their. Alexis turned her eyes to the other side of the field, Cindy lay facedown on the ground, motionless, and soulless.

Alexis ran to Jaden, "Oh Jay I was so worried about." She gave her friend a great big bear hug. "But deep down, I knew you would win."

Jaden hugged her back but he wished Cindy didn't have to lose her soul. She was just fighting for her sister, against the cruel people in this world. It wasn't her fault she got caught up in Master's plot to rule the world.

Chazz and Zane approached Jaden once the two friends were done embracing. "Nice job," Zane said, holding out his hand for Jaden to shake. Jaden smiled and took it, and Chazz nodded his head in approval. They turned around to see men in white lab coats taking Cindy away in a stretcher. One more victim of Master's plot.

As the four friends walked past the final Shadow Conquerors they gave him the coldest look possible. He just laughed at them, "You may be able to defeat my henchman. But defeating me is a whole nother story."

Jaden ignored the master of the Shadow Conquerors, when the time came, Jaden would take him down. Jaden stood with his friends to left side of the dining hall, which had been converted into a dueling field. And Yugi stepped into the center of the field. "The winner of match three, of round one of the Battle City Finals is…Jaden Yuki!" Jaden smiled; now he would advance to the semi-finals. And after he won that match Jaden would go the finals. After winning that, Jaden would gain not only the title of Battle City King, but the title of King of Games!

Yugi stepped back and Kaiba stepped forward. "I will be referring the final match of the first round of the Battle City Finals. Which will pit the two finalists Alexis and Honcho in an all out war. Now, will the two duelists please enter the dueling field."

Alexis gave Jaden a big smile and he wished her good luck. Zane and Chazz said a few words before she stepped onto the left side of the field. Honcho smiled at them and he waked onto the right side of the field. The two duelists shuffled the opposing player's decks, and then returned the deck to its rightful owner.

"Now," Kaiba began stepping forward. "Let match four, of round one, of the Battle City Finals commence…Duel!" Kaiba swung his arm down to make it official and both duelists set their duel disks to 'Duel'. The battle had begun.

Alexis: 8000

Honcho: 8000

"Ladies first," Honcho said graciously. Alexis nodded confidently. She had to win this duel. For Bastion, Syrus, Banner, and possibly Crowler whom no one had heard from since the tournament began. And also for herself, she imagined herself standing at the location of the final match, her opponent was lying on the ground defeated. She was waving to the crowd, her blond hair was blowing softly in the wind.

They were all cheering, "Alexis, Alexis!" Kaiba and Yugi came over to announce her, the winner. They handed her a bouquet of roses and a giant crown, "The new Kin-, Queen of Games!"

Alexis smiled as her fantasy dissolved away, she drew a card. "I summon Blade Skater in attack mode. This beauty has 1400 attack points and 1500 defense points." Blade Skater was a grey and purple woman with ice skates on her arms and legs. "And I'll set a card facedown before ending my turn," Alexis announced, with four cards in her hand at the end of her turn.

Honcho nodded and drew a card. "Nice move Alexis, but now I summon Spiked Lizard-Hard Tail." A big green lizard appeared on the field, it had a massive spiked tail and sharp red eyes.

"My Spiked Lizard-Hard Tail has 1400 attack points and 1300 defense points. Now, attack Blade Skater!"

Alexis' eyes grew wide, "Are you crazy, both our monsters will be destroyed."

Honcho smiled, "Spiked Lizard-Hard Tail's effect is; when it attacks a monster whose attack is equal to Spiked Lizard-Hard Tail's, then only the other monster is destroyed."

Alexis swallowed hard and quickly devised a plan. "I reveal my facedown card, Double Passe. Thanks to Double Passe, your monster's attack is redirected, from my monster to my life points!"

Honcho looked puzzled as his lizard shot directly at Alexis, past Blade Skater.

"Alexis," Jaden called out, as the lizard smacked Alexis in the face with its tail. But Jaden calmed down when he remembered this wasn't a shadow game. The hologram flickered when it hit her and it returned to the other side of the field.

Alexis' life points dropped slowly to 6600. "And after your monster attacks me directly," Alexis continued. "My monster can attack you directly! Blade Skater, Spinning Blade Slash."

Blade Skater stood on her toes and began spinning. It got the point where she was like a tornado; she whipped across the field and hit Honcho, who fell over in shock. His life points too decrease by 1400 to 6600.

Honcho stood up and shook it off, before he ended his turn.

Alexis smiled and drew a card. "I activate Ritual of Machine Angel. I'll destroy Blade Skater and the Cyber Gymnastics in my hand to ritual summon, Cyber Angel Dakini."

A giant green tablet appeared in back of Alexis. In front of Alexis appeared a giant green goblet. Inside the goblet was a blazing orange fire. Blade Skater and Cyber Gymnastics floated towards the goblet. The flames consumed the two monsters. It took a few minutes before the flames began moving again. They erupted and went soaring towards the heavens. Out of the flames appeared a monster with four arms, each one held a samurai sword. It was wearing a yellow helmet, and it was decked in multi-colored armor.

"My Cyber Angel Dakini has an attack of 2700! Oh and did I mention," added Alexis smiling. "That when my Angel is summoned, your Spiked Lizard-Hard Tail is destroyed!"

Cyber Angel Dakini let out a massive battle cry and charged forward. Out of the Angel's sword emerged massive lightning bolts that obliterated Spiked Lizard.

"Yeah Lex," Jaden called out. "You rock," Alexis smiled and gave Jaden the thumbs up. When the smoke cleared, she resumed her move.

"Now Cyber Angel Dakini, attack Honcho directly!" Honcho braced himself for the very worst. Cyber Angel Dakini raced forward and when he reached Honcho, he brought all four swords down on Honcho. Honcho fell back as his life points dropped to 3900.

Chazz, Jaden, and Zane began cheering loudly.

"Yeah Alexis, its all you!"

"Hey Lexy, you rock!"

"Impressive move Alexis!"

Alexis smiled proudly as Honcho recovered from the attack. "Ok Honcho, take your best shot," Alexis ended her turn with one card in her hand.

Honcho drew a card, and slowly a mischievous smile spread across his face. "I'm gonna set one monster in defense mode and two cards facedown." With three cards in his hand, Honcho ended his turn.

Alexis drew a card and prepared for battle. "Cyber Angel Dakini, attack Honcho's face down monster."

Jaden was worried about Alexis' reckless move, Honcho had two cards facedown.

Honcho smiled, as Cyber Angel Dakini attacked, and the image of a lizard with a giant shell on its back appeared.

"I reveal my facedown card," Honcho announced. "Defensive Shell, which I'll equip to my defense monster, Spiked Lizard-Hard Shell."

Cyber Angel Dakini's sword came down onto Spiked Lizard-Hard Shell. But the attack was negated by an invisible barrier.

Honcho smiled, "When Spiked Lizard-Hard Tail is in defense mode, thanks to Defensive Shell, and a monster with an attack of more then 2000 attacks Lizard-Hard Shell, the attack is negated."

Alexis'eyes grew wide for the second time. Any monster's attack above 2000 would be negated, and since Spiked Lizard-Hard Shell's defense was 2000, any attack under 2000 wouldn't be strong enough. So Spiked Lizard-Hard Tail couldn't be destroyed by an attack.

"And now I'll reveal my second facedown card, Maneuver Blast. Whenever an attack on one of my monsters fails, my opponent loses 1000 life points. Just like the attack you just made."

A blast of fire came out of nowhere above of Alexis' head and the flames consumed her. Her life points dropped to 5600. Alexis ended her turn and Honcho drew a card.

"I place a card facedown and I'm gonna end my turn." Honcho announced with four cards in his hand.

Alexis drew a card; it was exactly the one she was hoping for. "I'm now going to sacrifice Cyber Angel Dakini, to summon Cyber Prima!"

Cyber Angel Dakini became consumed by a flurry of lightning bolts. The Angel disappeared and from the sky shone a golden light. From the light floated a beautiful monster. With white hair, matching armor, steel blue boots, and a purple visor. She had 2300 attack points and 1600 defense points.

"And I'm going to activate Cyber Prima's special ability. When she is successfully tribute summoned I can destroy all magic cards on the field." Cyber Prima unleashed a golden ball that hit Defensive Shell. Maneuver Explosion is a trap card.

"Now I'm going to have Cyber Prima attack Spiked Lizard-Hard Shell."

Cyber Prima unleashed a golden orb that destroyed Spiked Lizard-Hard Shell in an explosion of light.

Alexis' friends went wild. And Master stood to the side, unmoving.

Honcho tried to stay calm, but things weren't looking too fantastic.

Alexis smiled proudly and ended her turn.

Honcho drew a card, which gave him four in his hand. "I activate the magic card, Polymer of Both Worlds. Which means I can fuse together the Spiked Lizard-Hard Wing in my hand, the Spiked Lizard-Hard Body in my hand, the Spiked Lizard-Hard Shell in my graveyard, and the Spiked Lizard-Hard Tail in my graveyard together at the cost of 1000 life points! 500 points per monster in the graveyard. Honcho's life points drop to 2900.

The four different lizards appeared on the field. And they began to fuse together, one at a time. Hard Tail into Hard Wing, Hard Body into Hard Shell and then they all fused together.

A swirl of green light consumed the fusing lizards. The light grew bigger and bigger until two sharp red eyes appeared out of the light. The eyes were followed by a sharp green snout. A head and long spiked neck. Hard, scaly skin, big, hard, wings, a spiked shell, and a long spiked tail.

"Meet my strongest monster, Spiked Lizard-Hard Death. Whom has an attack of 2600 and a defense of 3100."

Spiked Lizard-Hard Death let out a massive war cry. "Oh and did I mention," Honcho started up. "When Spiked Lizard-Hard Death is in battle with a monster, its attack increases by 600 points."

"Now Spiked Lizard-Hard Death, attack Cyber Prima!" Spiked Lizard-Hard Death beat its wings twice, and it was soaring high in the air. It made a dangerous arc and went racing towards Cyber Prima.

Spiked Lizard-Hard Death never even let up. It hit Cyber Prima hard in the stomach and Cyber Prima was blasted into oblivion. Spiked Lizard-Hard Death made another arc and flew back to Honcho's side. Alexis' life points decreased to 4800. But she was still in the lead.

Honcho ended his turn and Alexis drew, giving her three cards in her hand. "I place one card facedown and I set a monster in defense mode," Alexis announced and her turn was over.

Honcho drew confidently and prepared to summon a monster. "I summon Loyal Lizard (1500/1600)."

"Not so fast," Alexis shouted. "I reveal my facedown card, Waboku!" A trap card that pictured saints in blue robes appeared. "Waboku prevents me from losing any life points this turn!"

Honcho made an angry facial expression, "Well I can still destroy your monster! Loyal Lizard attack!"

Loyal Lizard let out a gigantic roar. The image of Etoile Cyber appeared for a moment, before she was destroyed by Loyal Lizard. Honcho smiled confidently and announced, "I end my turn."

Alexis reached for a card; she had to draw one certain card. And if she didn't draw it, she would most certainly lose the duel. And her dreams of being Queen of Games would be lost as well.

She closed her eyes and reached for a card. Expressionless she set that monster facedown. Before Alexis ended her turn.

Honcho drew a card, and summoned Red Lizard. Red Lizard (1000/700) was a red and slightly weaker looking version of Loyal Lizard.

I activate Red Lizard's effect, which is at the cost of 500 life points (Bringing Honcho down to 2400) your monster is automatically destroyed.

Alexis' monster was gone without a second thought. Alexis hung her head down so that she was staring at the floor.

"Now," Honcho began triumphantly. "Red Lizard, Loyal Lizard, and last but not least Spiked Lizard-Hard Death, attack Alexis directly and win the duel!"

The three monsters flew in sync, in a perfect line. All three at once they hit Alexis, knocking her ten feet away onto the ground.

Her life points steadily dropped to a gut-wrenching 0.

Honcho ran to Alexis' side and helped her up. She smiled weakly, she had lost the duel.

Kaiba stepped forward, "The winner of match four, of round one, of the Battle City Finals is…Honcho!"

Honcho raised his hand and began waving.

Alexis walked off to the side to join her friends.

"You did great Alexis," Jaden said. "You made me proud."

Alexis smiled and gave her friend a big hug.

Kaiba once again stepped into the center. "This match concludes the first round (Quarter Finals) of the Battle City Finals. The four finalists are Zane Truesdale," Zane smiled, obviously pleased with himself. "Master," Master smiled as well, with a wide mischievous grin. "Jaden Yuki," Jaden beamed and waved his hand and blew kisses at his friends. "And Honcho, umm," Kaiba fumbled and realized he didn't know Honcho's last name. But Honcho didn't mind, he smiled and waved like the others.

"The order of the upcoming matches will be determined once we reach the final destination of the Battle City Finals. Where a new Battle City King, and King of Games will be crowned." The remaining finalists cheered enthusiastically and Chazz turned around, unable to accept that he blew his chance.

Yugi stepped forward, and he stood to the left of Kaiba. "We will be landing around 7:00 AM tomorrow morning," Yugi continued. "And immediately after landing the competition will resume. So get some good sleep and I will see you all tomorrow."

Yugi and Kaiba departed down one of the Employee hallways and Master moved off towards his room.

"Why don't we go visit Bastion and Cindy," Jaden suggested. Chazz, Zane, and Alexis nodded.

Honcho walked past them but Alexis grabbed him. "Hey good match," she said. "You're a great duelist."

He smiled, "Listen I'm sorry I had to knock you out," Honcho replied.

Alexis looked horrified, "You shouldn't apologize," she said. "The duel was fair and square we both did out best. Think about it, you're two wins away from becoming the King of Games!" Honcho beamed brightly at the mention of King of Games.

"Why don't you hangs with us, we're going to visit Bastion and Cindy, plus you don't want to be alone with Master roaming around."

Honcho nodded and together the five friends marched off to the elevator.

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX… 

It's time for the Battle City Semi-Finals……right? ERROR, ERROR, ERROR, ERROR! Jaden wakes up to an annoying alarm and when he looks out he finds the blimp racing towards an island below. Oh and did I mention, he notices the island through the flames erupting from the burning engine. Find out next time on Yugioh…

10


	20. Stranded! Pt I

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, or Shonen Jump. God, are you ever going to stop making me say this?

Note: When I refer to the blimp as a ship, it is in the same form as when the blimp fled from Noah's fortress (Without the balloon).

* * *

Episode Twenty

Stranded!

Jaden awoke suddenly. He had been dreaming about dueling. He was standing atop Kaiba Corp. He was on the roof looking down on the spectators below. Thousands of people had shown up to witness Jaden win the Battle City Tournament.

Yugi was shaking hands with Jaden and he was handing Jaden the title of King of Games. Jaden waved to his fans and they all went wild. A chant broke out throughout the crowd. "Jaden, Jaden, Jaden, Jaden." They were all cheering for him. A helicopter flew over Jaden's head and out of the helicopter fell a bag. Jaden opened up the bag and found one of every single Duel Monsters card ever made.

But suddenly the crowds cheering turned into an eerie alarm. And Jaden sat up, fully awake. The same eerie noise in his dream was being emitted in reality. It came from an alarm above Jaden's door. The alarm was blaring and emitting a red light.

Jaden knew something was wrong, not just because of the alarm. The blimp was shaking violently and Jaden tumbled across the room to look at the alarm clock. 6:00 AM, Jaden groaned. He was scheduled for another five minutes of sleep.

The shaking grew more violent so Jaden ran to the window in hopes of finding a reason for the obnoxious alarm. Outside the window Jaden found two.

Jaden could make out a small island below the blimp, but the more he stood at the window, the less small it became. And suddenly a metal plate came whizzing past Jaden's window, nearly crashing into it.

Jaden looked towards the back of the blimp and saw the right engine, on fire. Pieces of it were flying off every second and it finally hit Jaden, the blimp was going down.

Jaden grabbed his duel disk (In case of a dueling emergency) and ran down the corridor. He had to find out what was going on, and that knowledge was surely lying in the control room.

From Jaden's thirty-one hours on the blimp he knew the control room was one floor down on the other side. Jaden made his way to the blue and white elevators but none of them were working. In his green and white striped pajamas Jaden raced through the door marked 'Stairs' and proceeded to the second floor.

The second floor was mainly the employee's floor. It had employee lodging, the kitchen, machine rooms, and the control room. The first floor contained the dining room and lounges. And the third floor was strictly for the duelists, it was where they're rooms were.

It took Jaden two minutes to reach the control room. Normally it required a key card to access but the door was currently wide open. Already inside were Alexis, Zane, Chazz, and Honcho, all standing around in their pajamas. None of them looked too happy about being woken up, but Honcho looked especially bad. He had dark lines under his red shot eyes, and his shoulders were sagging. But then again, none of them looked like angels.

"What's going on," Jaden shouted, as he went down the three steps to the main area.

"Shut up," Kaiba shouted. Kaiba was seated in the main control chair, with the two pilots sitting on either side at other stations. They were all pushing buttons and the screens were flashing all kinds of commands and pictures. Above the screens was a giant window. You could hardly tell that blimp was dropping.

Yugi approached Jaden to fill him in.

"It happened a couple of minutes ago," Yugi began. "The left engine just blew up for no apparent reason. And ten seconds later, the right engine followed. Kaiba suspects it was due to overheating, except for the fact that the engines were built so that they couldn't overheat."

Yugi was interrupted by the pilot on the left. "Seto sir, I've calculated the time of impact. It will take us two minutes, including the gain of speed we will experience as we gain momentum."

Kaiba groaned and on the upper half of the left screen a timer appeared that currently 1:57 and it was dropping.

Kaiba groaned and quickly calculated a plan. "The emergency thrusters, of course," Kaiba shouted.

"But sir," the right pilot chimed in while jumping up. The pilots had on a navy blue button down shirt and clean white pants. "The emergency engines won't be enough to get us to Kaiba Corp. Islan-…er I mean the final destination."

Kaiba glared angrily at the pilot for his slip. "I know," Kaiba replied. "But right now I'm not worried about making it to the destination. Because I've got a minute and thirty seconds to stop this blimp from crashing. Now like I said, emergency thruster!"

The two pilots began pressing buttons wildly on the control panel and Kaiba typed in few things. Two levers appeared, one on either of Kaiba on the control board.

Kaiba pushed both levers all the way forward. "One of you get me a reading of that island," Kaiba commanded.

On the back of the ship two larges holes appeared. Two average sized thrusters appeared out of the two holes. The thrusters released a large blast of flames. But the blimp didn't move forward.

"The balloon," Kaiba shouted. "Of course we made it fire-proof. The thrusters are trapped in the balloon." Jaden felt his heart sink.

"Sir," the right pilot started up. "I have good news; the pressure from the fall is ripping the balloon off of the blimp."

Kaiba smiled. "Finally, some good luck," Kaiba said, as the clock ticked to one minute.

With a loud _rip_ the balloon tore off. It flew off of the ship, into oblivion.

Kaiba smiled confidently. But then his smile was wiped away as the blimp shook harder then before.

"The ship is gonna fall faster now, of course. The air trapped in the balloon was holding the ship up. He pulled up the controls violently. But the emergency thrusters hadn't been used before and they didn't react until the ship was five seconds from the ground. The ship pulled up, but it was dangerously close to the mountain on the island. If Kaiba didn't turn, they would crash.

Kaiba grabbed the controls and he thrust them to the left. The ship turned rapidly to the left, but they were still too close to the mountain.

The right thruster hit the mountain hard and it blasted into a million pieces. The ship suddenly fell to the right.

The wall now became the floor and Jaden and the gang it hit with a loud _thud_. Kaiba fell out of his chair and landed on the wall/floor. The pilot on the left fell as well and only the pilot on the right was left remaining. He was desperately clinging to his chair.

Kaiba's mind raced. "The right thruster must have blown. One thruster isn't enough to hold up the weight of this ship. So the ship fell to the side and will slowly drop."

The right pilot began pressing buttons wildly while clinging to the chair. "Mr. Kaiba, what should I do?"

"Stabilize the thrusters and set the ship to crash landing."

The pilot set out to do that when he noticed the two levers. "Sir, I think I can land this thing."

Kaiba looked astounded. "How?"

The pilot said nothing, he just jumped to Kaiba's seat.

"What are you doing," Kaiba yelled.

The pilot began fidgeting with the control and the thruster began to groan under the weight of the ship.

The pilot pulled back the right lever and pulled the left lever all the way forward. The ship lurched forward with alarming speed.

"You fool," Kaiba yelled. "Did you switch all the power to the left thruster? It can't take that much, power, it'll blow!"

And just as Kaiba said that a loud blast came from the back of the ship. The explosion pushed the ship forward an alarming distance and the ship crashed right into the beach onto the edge of the island.

The ship hit the beach with such force that it rolled over upon impact. After the roll over the ship lay motionless on the ground. Kaiba was to first to rise. The roof was now the floor and vice versa.

Kaiba grabbed the right pilot by the scruff of his collar. "You're fired," Kaiba yelled and he threw the man to the side.

Jaden rose slowly, his body ached in multiple parts but nothing appeared to be seriously damaged. Yugi helped Alexis up and Honcho got up like nothing was wrong. Zane and Chazz rose and then the left pilot.

"Come on," Kaiba yelled and they all followed except for the right pilot, a man with brown hair and a scruffy beard.

They walked across the ceiling and they stepped through the still open door. In the hallway the lights on the ceiling were broken and shattered. They had to avoid the broken glass. They made their way to the stairs which they slid down the back of since the stairs were upside down.

They reached the first floor and waiting on the first floor was an all too familiar face. Master was standing in the middle of the hallway. Along with plenty attendants, doctors, and Cindy and Bastion whom were lying on stretchers.

"Come on," Kaiba waved to them. "We're getting out of here."

They proceeded to the entrance and Kaiba stood on someone's shoulders in order to reach the latch.

The door popped out and the stairs opened, although they were upside because the ship was too. Everyone jumped out of the ship and landed on the beach.

Kaiba had sent an employee to send a distress signal out and that man came out last.

The thirty something people all sat on the beach and when everyone was settled Kaiba addressed the crowd.

"There was a malfunction of the engines. The reason is still unknown but after the tournament we will investigate. Now," Kaiba continued.

"It may take a few hours for help to come this way," the crowd began to moan and groan.

"But do not fear," Kaiba shouted. "They are on their way. In the meantime, I think we should send out a search party to investigate if the island has any inhabitants, or any other flying vehicles."

The crowd murmured words of agreement. "Ok," Kaiba began to take order again. "Anyone who wants to stay behind can, but I would like at least a party of ten to go out. I will remain with the ship in case anything happens. If you would like to be a part of the search please stand up and walk to the side.

Alexis and Jaden whispered briefly to each other and they decided to go out exploring. Zane was too tired and Chazz was too lazy. The search party became a party of 17, including Yugi.

"Come back here in an hour," Kaiba demanded. Yugi nodded and lead the search party into the island.

Ten minutes had gone by since the party left. The remaining people had spread themselves out, while still remaining close to the ship. Zane had fallen asleep in front of the blimp and Chazz was sitting next to him, bored silly. Chazz reached into the pocket of his coat and withdrew a black marker. He carefully leaned over towards Zane.

Chazz un-capped the marker and placed the marker next to Zane's ear. Chazz carefully drew a pair of wire rimmed glasses. A long curly mustache was the newest edition to Zane's face. And Chazz finished his masterpiece off by writing the words I'M A LOSER! In big bold letters on Zane's forehead.

Kaiba passed by Chazz when he was capping the black marker. "You're so immature," Kaiba muttered and Chazz stared angrily at Kaiba as he walked away.

A few minutes later Kaiba passed by again. Chazz was laying on the sand staring at the sky, when suddenly Chazz had a brilliant idea!

Chazz jumped up in front of Kaiba and blocked his way.

"Hey Kaiba," Chazz began a little uncertainly.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "What," he asked rudely.

"Well I was wondering, just to past the time and all…you wanna duel me?"

Kaiba laughed, "Duel you?"

He stopped to consider. "It wouldn't be beneficial for my dueling skills, since it would be such an easy win. But maybe…just to past the time."

Kaiba stepped a few feet away from Chazz. "Fine, but don't expect me to go easy on you."

Chazz smiled triumphantly, dueling an expert like Kaiba would be a great learning experience.

Chazz wielded his duel disk just like Kaiba. "Let's duel," they shouted and the duel commenced.

Chazz: 8000

Kaiba: 8000

"I'm going first," Kaiba said confidently and he drew a card. "I summon Blade Knight to the field in attack mode, a monster with 1600 attack and 1100 defense points." A shining blue knight with a long, thin, white sword appeared on the field. "And I'll end my turn," Kaiba announced confidently.

Chazz drew a card, excited to be dueling the world famous Seto Kaiba. "I summon Armed Dragon LV 3 (1200/900) to the field in attack mode!" A small yellow dragon with a white belly appeared in the field, showing off its sharp teeth.

"And I'll place a card facedown before I end my turn."

Kaiba said nothing and drew a card. "Now I summon Different Dimension Dragon (1200/1500) in attack position, by sacrificing Blade Knight!" A turquoise-green dragon with a long body and yellow belly appeared on the field.

"Now Different Dimension Dragon, attack Armed Dragon LV 3!"

A look of pure bewilderment spread across Chazz's face. "But both our monsters will be destroyed," Chazz explained.

Kaiba smiled, "Different Dimension Dragon can't be destroyed by a monster whose attack is below 1900."

But now it was Chazz's turn to smile. "I reveal my facedown card, Draining Shield! Now not only is your Dragons attack negated, but I gain 1200 life points!" Different Dimension Dragon's attack stopped in its tracks and Chazz's life points increased to 9200.

"Now I'll set a card facedown before I end my turn," Kaiba announced and he was left with five cards in his hand.

Chazz drew a card and activated the effect of Armed Dragon LV 3. "By tributing Armed Dragon LV 3 I can special summon Armed Dragon LV 5!"

In a series of bewildering flames Armed Dragon LV 3 disappeared and suddenly a newer, larger dragon appeared.

"Armed Dragon LV 5," Chazz shouted. A new monster emerged onto the field. It had 2400 attack points and 1700 defense points. It was a bigger version of Armed Dragon LV 3; it had black skin with a little bit of red and spikes were all over the dragon's body.

Chazz continued his move, "I'm now going to activate Armed Dragon LV 5's special ability. By sending Betroon 1 Kabutop to the graveyard my Armed Dragon can automatically destroy your Different Dimension Dragon!" At the end of this maneuver Chazz was left with three cards in his hand.

Armed Dragon LV 5 let out a humongous blast of fire that eliminated Blade Knight. Kaiba though, didn't look fazed at all.

"And now," Chazz continued. "Armed Dragon LV 5, attack Kaiba directly!"

Armed Dragon LV 5 fired up a mass of flames in its mouth. It unleashed the flames upon Kaiba but he was ready for the attack.

"I reveal my facedown card, Negate Attack!"

The flames from the attack stopped in mid air, they slowly dematerialized.

Chazz ended his turn with three cards in his hand and Kaiba drew a card, giving him five cards in his hand. A smug smile spread across his face, Chazz was in for it.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

The battle between Chazz and Kaiba continues. Kaiba dished out a deadly and familiar combo that could win him the duel then and there. But Chazz is ready for a challenge and he pulls off some impressive stunts. Will he be able to beat the odds and win the duel? Or will Kaiba hand him defeat on a silver platter? Find out next time on Yugioh…

10


	21. Stranded! Kaiba Vs Chazz Pt II

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Shonen Jump, Cartoon Network, or any company for that matter. Although this is my story so get those ideas out of your head.

* * *

Episode Twenty One

Stranded! Chazz vs. Kaiba Pt. II

A violent wind swept through the island. Kaiba's white overcoat flapped wildly in the wind. He was currently in the middle of a duel against Chazz Princeton. The duel was going as thus; Chazz was in the lead with 9200 life points. He had three cards in his hand and Armed Dragon LV 5 (2400/1700) on the field.

Kaiba had 8000 life points, five cards in his hand and absolutely nothing on the field. But it was his turn.

"I'm going to summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in defense mode." A grotesque creature with horns and a giant blade appeared on the field, kneeling down to represent that it was in defense mode.

"And I'm going to place two cards facedown before I end my turn," Kaiba smiled confidently as two facedown cards appeared on the field and Kaiba was left with three cards in his hand.

Chazz drew a card, which gave him four in his hand. "Now, Armed Dragon LV 5, attack Vorse Raider. Deadly Dragon Burst attack!"

Armed Dragon LV 5 took a deep breath. It then dramatically exhaled and out of its mouth came a series of flames.

But Kaiba was ready for the attack, "I reveal my facedown card, Shrink!" Suddenly Vorse Raider's size decreased by half. And his attack rapidly dropped to 950. Chazz was extremely puzzled by this odd maneuver.

The flames engulfed Vorse Raider and he could be seen no more.

Kaiba began laughing triumphantly, "You've fallen right into my trap," he exclaimed.

Kaiba pressed a gray button on the back of his duel disk and Kaiba's second facedown card revealed itself. It was a trap card and on the front was an assortment of purple circles with jagged edges.

"Crush Card," Kaiba shouted! "I'll sacrifice my Vorse Raider, to activate my trap." In the flames Vorse Raider dematerialized and from where he stood emerged the same circles that were on the card. The viruses made their way towards Chazz's side of the field.

Two of the viruses were going straight towards Armed Dragon LV 5. They flew straight into the dragon's stomach and suddenly Armed Dragon LV 5 let out an anguished roar. Its stomach began to disappear first. Then its legs, knees, feet, tail. Then the virus infected its upper half. Its neck, its arms, its claws, its snout, its face, its eyes.

Chazz's jaw fell off as he saw this happen. But there was still more destruction to come. The other viruses continued on to Chazz's hand. In it Chazz had Ojamagic, and Ojamandala, and Armed Dragon LV 7. The viruses hit Armed Dragon LV 7 and the card was lifted into the graveyard. Now Kaiba took the time to explain his traps effect.

"When Crush Card is activated all monsters on my opponent's side of the field with 1500 life points or more are automatically destroyed. Plus all the monsters in your hand above 1500 are destroyed as well. This effect lasts for three turns."

Chazz was dumbfounded; this would be a serious drawback. Chazz ended his turn and Kaiba drew a card. "I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650) to the field in attack position!" A hole in the ground appeared and from it emerged a purple and blue warrior with a spiked head and a navy blue shield.

"Kaiser Sea Horse," Kaiba started up. "Attack Chazz's life points directly!" Water appeared on Kaiser Sea Horse's feet and he slid across the sand to where Chazz was standing. The warrior hit Chazz maliciously with his sword and Chazz's life points dropped to 7500 (9200-17007500). With that attack Kaiba had gained the lead by 500 life points. Triumphantly Kaiba ended his turn, and Chazz began his.

Chazz drew V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800). The second he was placed in Chazz's hand a purple virus came out of no where and destroyed him. Chazz scowled and ended his turn; Crush Card still had two more turns in play.

Kaiba drew a card, which gave him four in his hand. He then picked a strategy and played it. "I summon Kaiser Glider, by sacrificing Kaiser Sea Horse!" A golden blast surrounded Kaiser Sea Horse and soon he disappeared. But suddenly the golden blast turned into blast of flames and from within the flames emerged Kaiser Glider. It had a sleek golden body with a long neck, long wings, and a short tail. Kaiser Glider flew around the field in a circle and then it returned to the flames. The moment it touched the flames they dispersed, and it was ready for battle.

"Kaiser Glider," Kaiba announced. "Attack Chazz's life points directly!" Kaiser Glider yelled at the top of its lungs and suddenly flames emerged from the creature's body. It took off into the sky and it swooped down at about one hundred feet in the air. It slammed straight into Chazz, who fell onto the ground in shock, and reduced Chazz's life points to 5100.

Kaiba started chuckling malevolently, this was way too easy. Chazz glared angrily at his opponent and quickly dusted himself, but some of the sand clung to his black jacket. Kaiba ended his turn and Chazz began his.

Chazz drew one card, and he activated it immediately. "Pot of Greed!" Chazz picked up two more cards; he set one and activated the other. "Dian Keto the Cure Master, heal my life points by 1000 points!" A man in a blue wig and white robes appeared before Chazz. A sphere of light lifted out of the man's hands and floated above Chazz. The sphere began to fall apart and the particles from the sphere bathed Chazz in a heavenly glow. His life points swiftly rose to 6100, but Kaiba wasn't at all intimidated. Chazz ended his turn and Kaiba drew.

"I summon Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) to the field in attack position." A red, metal dragon appeared on the field, it had yellow eyes and long red wings.

"Y-Dragon Head attack Chazz directly!" Y-Dragon head opened its mouth and out of it came pouring a deadly beam of energy.

But Chazz was ready with Negate Attack! The attack bounced playfully off of an invisible barrier and Kaiba had no choice but to end his turn.

Chazz drew a card; he smiled triumphantly and set a monster into facedown defense position. Chazz ended his turn and Crush Card disappeared.

Kaiba drew a card and placed one facedown. "Now Y-Dragon Head, attack his defense monster!" Y-Dragon head opened its mouth once again and hit Chazz's new monster. The monster fell to pieces and Ojama Black appeared momentarily. Kaiba smiled confidently and then he had Kaiser Glider attack Chazz. Kaiser Glider began to burn as he flew over to Chazz and hit him in the stomach. Chazz doubled over as his life points dropped to 3700 (6100-24003700). Kaiba laughed at his opponent. "You really should have never challenged me to a duel." Chazz swallowed his pride and tried to remain calm, he had to turn the tables.

Kaiba ended his turn and Chazz drew. "I activate Lucky Mallet, so that now I can return both Lucky Mallet and the two cards in my hand to my deck. Then I shuffle my deck and draw three cards.

Chazz picked up the three cards and put them in his deck. He quickly shuffled and then he drew three cards.

When Chazz saw his draw he jumped up in sheer joy. "You're in for it Kaiba!" Chazz shouted. Then Chazz began the move that would change the tables on Seto Kaiba.

"I activate Level Tuning!" A magic card appeared on the field and Kaiba tried to recall the cards effect.

"The pros for you Kaiba," Chazz began. "Is that you get to draw two cards!" Kaiba drew two cards, giving him five in his hand.

"And the cons for you Kaiba are that I can now special summon one monster with 'LV' in its name to the field regardless of its summoning requirements! And you know who I'm going to choose, the Armed Dragon LV 7 your Crush Card destroyed from my hand."

The ground began to shake and sand flew every where. A gigantic hole appeared in the center of the field, and angry growls could be heard from within it. A low rumble surrounded the beach and flames erupted from the hole. The flames flew up to the heavens and a massive form flew out of the flames.

It had a red body with large, black metallic armor covered in spikes. It had on a black metal mask and silver wings.

Armed Dragon LV 7 had an awesome 2800 attack points, 1000 defense points.

"I'm now going to send Assault Cannon Beetle to the graveyard to destroy all of your monsters on the field!" Armed Dragon LV 7's spikes began to glow, before they shot forward at rapid speed.

The spikes slashed through Y-Dragon Head, and they stuck into Kaiser Glider, whom screeched loudly and blasted into a million pieces. Now Kaiba was growing angry. Things weren't looking too fantastic.

Chazz now grinned maliciously, victory was bitter sweet. "Armed Dragon LV 7, attack Kaiba directly!" Armed Dragon LV 7 revved up; in its mouth flames began to form. The flames grew larger and larger until a massive fireball formed. It was unleashed with a single careless breath. The massive form of flames swiftly headed towards Kaiba. Kaiba held up his arm in an attempt to shield himself from the hologram.

The blast embraced Kaiba and left him in flames for quite a long period. His life points dropped to 5200, he grimaced. Kaiba was still in the lead, by 1500 points, but he would have to stay on his toes in order to maintain it.

Chazz laughed and ended his turn, with one card in it.

Kaiba silently drew a card; he didn't appreciate Chazz's mockery. "You laugh now," Kaiba threatened. "And I'll ensure that your defeat is extremely painful." Chazz silenced himself but with an empty field, Chazz wasn't all that intimidated by Kaiba anymore.

Kaiba set one monster and placed a card facedown before ending his turn.

Chazz drew and an even wider smile then before grew on his face, Kaiba didn't stand a chance. "Watch now, as I sacrifice Armed Dragon LV 7, in order to summon…the extreme, the unstoppable, the almighty…Armed Dragon LV 10!"

Armed Dragon LV 7's skin began to burst. The areas unprotected by the armor started burning violently. Then the armor popped off in a blast of flames and all that was left was a burning, massive, red dragon.

Armed Dragon LV 7 disappeared seconds after and a new monster appeared. Armed Dragon LV 10 had 3000 attack points and 2000 defense points. It was more then a foot taller then Armed Dragon LV 7. Only its legs could be seen, they were fiery red; the rest of its body was duked out in silver armor. With razor spikes and deadly blade-wings.

"Now I'll send W-Wing Catapult to the graveyard to destroy your facedown monster." Armed Dragon LV 10's roar shook the small crowd that had gathered to watch the duel. With a start a very confused Zane awoke, unaware to the graffiti on his face.

Armed Dragon LV 10's spikes started burning. Then in one millisecond they slashed through Kaiba's monster, which immediately disappeared.

"Now Armed Dragon LV 10, Raging Flaming Death attack!" It took seconds for Armed Dragon LV 10 to completely submerge itself in flames. With one flex of its muscles the flames erupted throughout the field. The crowd scattered, afraid of the fake flames. Only Zane was unmoving, very interested in the duel.

The flames were inches from Kaiba, when his facedown card was revealed.

"Shadow Spell!" Purple chains emerged from thin air and they went straight around Armed Dragon LV 10. They wound around his legs, chest, arms, neck, and face. The flames disappeared and with a muffled howl Armed Dragon LV 10's attack points dropped to 2300.

Chazz scowled, and was left with no choice but to end his turn.

Kaiba smiled and drew, "I activate the magic card Treasure of Slashing Life! Which will allow me to draw five cards now, and in five turns I must discard my entire hand."

Kaiba picked up five cards in his deck, which gave him six in his hand, and he smiled radiantly. "Of course, there won't be five more turns." Chazz gulped, this wouldn't be good.

"I summon Lord of Dragons, a creature with 1200 attack points and 1100 defense points!" A man wearing a beige dragon suite and a blue cape appeared on the field.

"And I'll equip my Lord of Dragons with the magic card, Flute of Summoning Dragon." An old golden horn in the shape of a dragon appeared in the left hand of the Lord of Dragons.

"The Flute of Summoning Dragons allows me to special summon two dragon monsters to the field from my hand as long as it's equipped to the Lord of Dragons."

Lord of Dragons began to play the flute softly. Gradually though the sound picked up until the beach was filled with a soft roar. Kaiba picked up two cards in his hand and summoned them to the field, it was his greatest creatures, times two.

The two dragons emerged in a flash of white and blue light. Gradually four wings emerged, two bodies, two long tails, many claws, four feet, and four glowing blue and white eyes.

Kaiba smiled triumphantly as the two beasts materialized. Both beasts let out a vicious roar that sent a shiver down Chazz's spine. For he was facing two Blue Eyes White Dragons, Kaiba's greatest creature of all. Both of them sported 3000 attack points and 2500 defense points.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon number one," Kaiba announced, for victory was at hand. "Attack Armed Dragon LV 10, White Lightning attack!" The Blue Eyes White Dragon charged up a massive ball of lightning in its jaws. The mighty beast lunged forward and an explosion of white lightning charged at the confined Armed Dragon. Armed Dragon LV 10 was swallowed up by the charge. Its screams were muffled by the chains that bounded it and slowly the creature disappeared in the attack. The chains fell to the ground with a _clank_! And Shadow Spell swept into thin air. Chazz's heart pounded ten times faster as his life points dropped to 3000. The same amount equal to the second Blue Eyes' attack.

Kaiba chuckled softly, "If you play with fire kid," he addressed Chazz. "You'll get burned, Blue Eyes White Dragon attack Chazz directly and win me the duel!"

The second Blue eyes White Dragon charged up a massive blast double this size of the other one. It lunged forward and the blast consumed Chazz and raced across the beach at rapid speed. Chazz yelled and fell to the ground in defeat as the attack diminished, his life points dropped to 0.

Kaiba shut off his duel disk and returned the cards on the field and in his hand to his deck. He smiled at Chazz tauntingly and he walked away, toward the blimp.

Chazz regained his dignity and stood up. The people on the beach said nothing and walked away, they had figured it would end like this.

Chazz approached Zane who had figured the same thing. "You really thought you wouldn't get your ass whopped by the number two duelist in the world?" Chazz glared and spoke up a comeback.

"Yeah well at least I don't have the word LOSER written on my forehead." Zane looked alarmed and raced for the nearest mirror, which one of the female attendants had in their pockets.

When Zane saw what Chazz had done he glared at him angrily. Chazz laughed but soon was running for his life towards the beach.

Zane's long legs caught Chazz at the water and he grabbed his younger friend by the collar, who began to scream mockingly. Zane threw Chazz into the water and held him down for thirty seconds. He let him come up for a breath of air but then he drove his face right back down again, into the sand.

Chazz began to scream and tried to escape Zane. After the second dunk Zane threw Chazz to the side and he began to clean his face. The gel in Chazz's hair was neutralized by the water and sopped down at all ends. Chazz desperately tried to spike it back up but it wouldn't stay. Zane began to laugh.

A ways down the beach Master glared at the "children" playing. He laughed mockingly at them. "Fools, they will face the same fate as their friends, once I am down with them." Master turned in the direction the search party went off in. He had stayed behind but now was his time to act. They would be turning back by now and Master would be ready for them. Like an animal he would hunt his prey, and when the time came he would strike…

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

Master goes out in search of the search party. He meets up with them at an abandoned cave and attacks a member of Jaden's gang. Will they be able to survive a duel against the Master of the Shadow Conquerors, or will they join Bastion, Cindy, and the countless others who have lost their souls? Find out next time on Yugioh…

10


	22. Assualt on Alexis

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX. Face facts and stop making me say it.

Note: I'm back! And if you please, please, please review like the old days, it's possible I'll keep updating :)!

* * *

Episode Twenty Two

Assault on Alexis

Master made his way deeper into the island. He had been walking for twenty minutes now. He was expecting to see the search party soon.

Master trudged along the dirt path. Looming up, about a quarter mile away, was the forest. A mile past that was the gigantic mountain, which had caused the ship to lose an engine.

Master started hearing voices up ahead. He moved to the side and hid behind a giant boulder. The voices disappeared. He got up and surveyed the land around him. He was up on a sort of ledge. He could see the road below him. The forest was to his right and the beach was too his left. Behind him was a large area of dirt and then the beach. But on the other side of the road was a mass of rocks and caves, right at the foot of the forest. As if the mountain was once over here.

Master moved down to the road below and entered the area on the other side. It was possible the group was investigating the caves and boulders. He sneaked from boulder to boulder, listening for any sounds. His black suit became extremely dirty but he didn't mind. He suddenly heard voices coming from a cave to his left. He saw Yugi Muto emerging from the cave. Master snickered, he had found them.

Yugi was leading the party from that cave towards another one. Master's prey was among them. He realized he was closer to the cave then they were. He could make there before them and then…

Master jumped from the rock and moved swiftly from boulder to boulder. He crept into the cave and hid in a little nock in the back. The group entered a few minutes later.

Yugi was talking to the group as he led them closer to where Master was hiding. "Hello," Yugi yelled. "Is there anyone in here?" His voice echoed around the cave, no response.

Yugi addressed the group, "Come on guys, we better head back towards camp, this island is deserted. But I'm sure Kaiba Corp. has a fleet of helicopters coming to rescue us, don't worry.

Alexis clung to Jaden's arm tightly. They slowly slinked out of the cave; it was time for Master to strike.

Master deftly kicked a pebble from the crevice he was hiding in. It landed on the floor with a low _clang_. Alexis looked back towards Master, but deciding it was nothing. She continued on, Jaden hadn't heard a thing.

Master growled, he would have to try something before it was too late. Master jumped from his hiding spot, but nobody hear He silently sneaked through the rocks until he was just barely in reach of Alexis. He grabbed her by her collar and before she could scream he muffled her voice with his hand. He pulled her behind one of the rocks, she struggled and kicked a bit, but Master didn't let up.

Jaden wildly turned around, realizing Alexis was not there. "Lexy," he called out and Jaden made his way back into the cave.

Master bent down to his captive. Honcho entered the cave to see what the fuss was about. "What's wrong Jaden," the boy asked.

"I don't know where Alexis went." Together the two searched the opposite side of the cave from where master was. "Ok let's check the other side."

Honcho grabbed Jaden's arm. "Why would she be hiding in this cave? She probably went outside, we'll have better luck looking out their."

Jaden reluctantly nodded and together they walked out of the cave. Alexis squirmed the entire time. After a few minutes Master loosened his grip. He sat up and surveyed the cave, the entire time he held onto Alexis.

His face lit up and he roughly dragged Alexis towards what appeared to be the back of the cave.

In the back wall there was a narrow tunnel just large enough for one man to fit threw.

Master pushed Alexis towards the small passage.

"Go in," he instructed. Alexis was about to scream but Master roughly shoved her into the tunnel. Her scream would be useless now. She crept along the passage as fast as she could, this would be her chance to escape from that creep.

She began to shake and she finally made it out, she could see Master making his way behind, her, but much slower do to his larger size. She turned around and her heart dropped. She was completely trapped. The passage led to a large open room, with four stone walls and no cracks.

Master made it out and smiled triumphantly after scanning the room. "Welcome, to the last room you'll ever step foot in."

Alexis shuddered, and raised her fists to try and fight the creep. Master smiled, "I do not want a fight like that," he informed her. "I want a duel," he said revealing his duel disk.

Alexis' face drained, although she was not being violated or anything. This would most likely be a Shadow Duel, which meant her soul was at stake.

Master grinned and Alexis tried to remain strong as she activated her duel disk. "Now, let's duel," Master said. His boyish good looks didn't seem fitting for his dark soul. But, the duel was underway.

Alexis: 8000

Master: 8000

Immediately Masters Shadow Amulet started glowing rapidly. The dark room became even darker as the shadows crept in from nowhere.

Alexis took the liberty to go first, and draw. Master examined his prey. Alexis' golden blond hair was now dirty blond, from the dust and dirt acquired while lying on the ground. Her sleeveless baby-blue blouse was filthy as was her blue skirt. But to Master she still looked radiant. Which is why he would love to have her soul.

"I set one monster in defense mode," Alexis announced. The brown back of a Duel Monster's card in the horizontal position appeared a few feet from Alexis' foot.

"I'll also place one card facedown to compliment my monster." A second facedown Duel Monster's card appeared on the field. This one though was positioned vertically and it was only a foot from Alexis.

"And now I'll end my turn."

Master snarled at the "pathetic" move. "Well, I have something much bigger planned." Alexis snorted, unimpressed.

"I activate the magic card, Order of the White Knights." Around the dueling field a glowing white circle was drawn. Words in a foreign tongue formed on the out line and all that was inside of the field was bathed in a heavenly glow.

"Thanks to Order of the White Knights," Master explained to a puzzled Alexis. Whom was puzzled because no one except for Bastion knew about Master's deck (One; the duel was a Shadow Game so no one could see it, Two; he lost his soul before he could tell anyone).

"All monsters with 'White Knight' in the name get a 500 point attack and defense bonus. And all of the monsters in my deck have 'White Knight' in the name." Alexis was stunned, this was a serious drawback.

"Now I'll summon White Knight Swordman, whom has 1600 attack points and 2000 defense points." An elder man with white hair, beard, armor, and a white shield and sword emerged from the depths of a circle.

Suddenly a white light bathed the knight, and his attack boosted up to 2100 and his defense to 2500.

"Now White Swordsman, Slashing Knight Blade attack!" The knight's sword began to pulse a radiant white light.

White Knight Swordsman swung his sword forward and a white light sliced across the field towards Alexis' facedown monster.

"Not so fast," Alexis smiled triumphantly. "I activate my facedown trap card, Negate Attack." As the attack neared its prey the white light harmlessly brushed up against an invisible wall until the blast diminished altogether.

Master snarled, anyone that played Duel Monster knew about Negate Attack. Master wordlessly ended his turn and Alexis began hers.

Alexis drew a card, which gave her five in her hand. "I'm now going to flip-summon Cyber Gymnastics, in attack mode!"

The Duel Monster's card disappeared and in a flash of brown light Cyber Gymnastics materialized. She had blond hair and a white mask on. She had on a black uniform with brown armor, metal claws and puke-green wings. She 800 attack points and 1800 defense points.

"Now I'll activate Cyber Gymnastics special ability, which allows me to discard one card from my hand in order to destroy your White Knight Swordsman.

Alexis sent Allegro Tool to the graveyard, leaving her with four cards in her hand and Cyber Gymnastics sprang to life. It rose into the air and raced towards White Knight Swordsman. With awesome precision she slashed the glowing knight in half. He let out a shrill cry and was destroyed.

Cyber Gymnastics did a little victory dance and glided back to Alexis. Master remained unmoving.

"Next," Alexis began, continuing her move with three cards in her hand. "I summon Etoile Cyber (1200/1600) in attack mode!" A glorious female fitted in a white ballet uniform with a transparent pink tutu and fiery-red flowing hair.

Now Alexis prepared to make the first-and second for that matter- direct strike on Master.

"Cyber Gymnastics," Alexis called out. "Cybernetic Flip attack!" Cyber Gymnastics rose into the air and ripped across the field towards Master. Cyber Gymnastics rose one claw and then thrust it forward to slash Master. All Master did was bat an eyelash as Cyber Gymnastics ripped off the sleeve on Master's suit. A pale white arm was exposed but Master didn't move. His life points slowly drifted down to 7200.

Alexis beamed brightly and prepared for her second attack. "Etoile Cyber, Swift Cyber Twirl attack!" Etoile Cyber made one full turn, then another, then another. Faster and faster until she was a blur of red and white.

The hurricane that was Etoile Cyber made her way towards Master. In a few second she hit him, knocking him off of his feet and sending him flying, bruised in the areas she hit him.

Masters life points declined to 5400. Master stood up and stared at his duel disk, puzzled.

"Oh," started Alexis. "Did I forget to mention that when Etoile Cyber attacks my opponent directly her attack increases by 600 to 1800 (7200-18005400)." Master smiled unpleasantly.

"This was a nice attack, but it will surely be you last," Master commented as Alexis ended her turn.

Master drew a card, which gave him a total of five in his hand. Master smiled triumphantly, "I activate two magic cards; Order of the White Sword, and Order of the White Shield. In order to activate these cards I need to sacrifice Order of the White Knight."

Order of the White Knight disappeared in a flash and two more rings appeared on the field, one inside of the other. Along the side of the outer rim of the first ring were multiple white mini-swords. Along the rim of the second ring were multiple white mini-shields.

"Here's how things are gonna go from now on," Master explained. "Whenever one of my White Knights are in battle it gains 700 attack points. And when one of my White Knights is attacked in defense position it gains 700 defense points." Alexis shuddered, this creep was growing more and more powerful, she had to stop him now before things took a turn for the worse.

"I summon," Master began and he placed a card on his duel disk. "White Knight on a White Horse (1700/800) in attack mode!"

A radiant white knight, mounted on a gleaming white horse, appeared on the field; the horse let out a vicious growl and reared back. "Now White Knight on a White Horse, attack Cyber Gymnastics, how foolish of you to leave such a weak monster in attack mode.

Alexis growled as White Knight on a White Horse sprinted across the field and raised his sword to full height, and his attack increased to 2400. It swiftly brought the gleaming white metal through Cyber Gymnastics heart. She let out a blood curling scream and immediately dematerialized.

Alexis' life points decreased to 6400 (Alexis: 6400 Master: 5400).

Alexis groaned, she was now only 1000 life points ahead of Master. It was really time to take action…or else.

Master chuckled, "Very good, now I will end my turn."

Alexis drew, giving her four cards in her hand. All she had on the field was Etoile Cyber.

"I'll switch Etoile Cyber to defense position and I'll set a monster in defense position."

Master nodded quickly and reached for his deck, he paused, inches from his deck.

Alexis looked quizzically, was he surrendering?

It didn't seem so, Master stood there for a few moments and mumbled, "I must activate it…I must."

He swiftly drew a card and smiled, "Alexis…prepare to witness a stunning spectacle.

Alex braced herself for whatever Master was about to throw at her.

"I activate…Essence of White Knight!" Leaving Master with only two cards in his hand he the entire field was consumed in a white light.

Master began to chuckle manically and Alexis took a step back in utmost fear. The White light cleared and a white sword and shield appeared next to White Knight on a White Horse.

"You see," Master began. "My Essence of White Knight can only be activated when Order of the White Shield and Order of the White Sword are active on my field. I can then summon what are called White Knight Minions once per turn as long as Essence of White Knight along with Order of White Sword and Shield. These White Knight are classified as Tokens but they have 1000 attack and defense points. Every time they destroy a monster they gain 700 attack and defense points."

Alexis look astound, as suddenly a shimmering white knight appeared on the field and grabbed the shield and sword.

"Now," Master announced. "I'm going to have my White Knight Minion attack Etoile Cyber!" White Knight Minions attack rose up to 1700 thanks to Order of White Sword.

The White Knight Minion brought its sword slashing down upon Etoile Cyber, obliterating her completely. With the attack over White Knight Minions attack momentarily dropped to 1000, but then thanks to its effect its attack and defense rose up to 1700.

Alexis grimaced, as Master commanded White Knight on a White Horse to attack Alexis face down monster.

White Knight on a White Horse leaped across the field and landed on the monster, which was revealed to be Blade Skater, whom was destroyed by White Knight on a White Horse.

Alexis grimaced, she was completely defenseless. And with one final, hyena-like laugh, Master ended his turn.

Alexis drew a card, giving her four in total. Her face brightened and she found a widespread smile cross her face. "I activate Harpies Feather Duster."

Master snarled as his three magic cards were swept off of the field due to the effect of Harpies Feather Duster. Now he was unable to summon any more White Knight Minions.

Alexis smiled, but then her smiled faded as she reluctantly ended her turn with placing one trap or magic card facedown.

Master chuckled and drew a card, "I'm afraid that kind of play won't be quite enough to beat me." And with that he summoned Ghostly White Knight (1500/800).

An old, ghostly White Knight stood next to White Knight Minion and Master activated another card.

"Seal of White Knight," Master announced and the trap card appeared in front of him. "As long as I have a White Knight on the field, thanks to Seal of White Knight you can't draw a card."

Alexis looked devastated, every turn she wasted was just making it harder and harder for her to win.

"Now, Ghostly White Knight, attack Alexis directly!"

Ghostly White Knight sprinted as fast as his weak legs would take him, and as he prepared to attack Alexis revealed her facedown card, Hallowed Life Barrier. She reluctantly discarded a card in her hand and all damage would turn to zero.

Master growled, his attacks were useless now. And with one card in his hand he ended his turn.

Alexis looked down at the shadows below her feet, she had two cards in her hand, and she wasn't allowed to draw. A tear streaked down her cheek and she began shaking violently. Her knees gave way and she fell to the floor, sobbing.

"No, please no…please." Master stared coldly at the crippled figure on the ground. Slowly his Shadow Amulet began to glow a bright violet, and the figure on the floor was consumed by the light.

A frail body lay on the cover floor as the shadows disappeared. Master smiled, job done. He approached the body and hen suddenly heard voices from the tunnel. Master swore and snatched Alexis' body as Jaden stepped through the tunnel into the room, followed by Honcho, and Yugi.

Master stared directly into Jaden's eyes and Jaden stood, planted to the spot. Master carelessly dropped Alexis' body to the ground and Yugi snarled violently, "You bastard."

Honcho stood motionless, just staring at Master in what appeared to be pure hatred.

Master shrugged, "Maybe you should be more careful next time with your…_possessions_, you never know who could be lurking in the shadows."

Jaden roared and held up his fist, but Master briskly swept past the group and into the tunnel. Jaden broke down and let tears stream freely from his face. Honcho stepped forward and picked up Alexis, with more strength then you would expect from such as small boy.

Yugi patted Jaden on the back, "We'll get him, don't worry." Jaden nodded and slowly the trio made it out of the cave. When they got outside they suddenly heard screams from the beach. They ran quickly, was Master attacking someone else? When they reached the beach they saw a swarm of helicopters landing next to the blimp, each helicopter had the initials 'KC' inscribed on the side.

Yugi smiled, well it's about time. Kaiba approached the Yugi and analyzed Alexis' body. In the background Zane and Chazz clutched each other for support. The main pilot approached Kaiba.

"Sir, we got your distress call. What went wrong?"

"There was a malfunction with the right engine; I went you to investigate it as soon as I return to Domino."

The pilot nodded and the medics began wheeling Bastion, and Clarissa into one of the helicopters. Jaden spoke up, "We're gonna need another stretcher."

The pilot looked horrified, "Wh-what happened?"

Kaiba interrupted, "A concussion. Now let's get moving, we will continue the tournament as scheduled, you know where we're going."

The pilot nodded, and slowly but surely, the group boarded the fleet of helicopters, and they flew off into the sun.

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

The final four is set; Jaden, Zane, Honcho, and Master. The group arrives at the final destination, and with little time to mourn for Alexis a four-way duel is set up to determine the order for the semifinals! All this next time on Yugioh!

12


	23. Duelist Island Pt I

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh OR Yu-Gi-Oh GX, ok?

* * *

Episode Twenty Three

Duelist Island

Jaden stared out the window of the helicopter. Another one of Kaiba's helicopters flew beside the one Jaden was riding in. Jaden spotted three stretchers and a group of medics in the next helicopter.

Jaden looked away as a blond girl laying in one of the stretchers came into view.

Jaden recoiled at the sight of Alexis' soulless body, beside the bodies of Cindy and Bastion.

Jaden had to defeat Master, and save his friends. Alexis, Bastion, Cindy, Syrus, Dr. Banner, Clarissa…and everyone else whose soul had been captured by the Shadow Conquerors.

Soon the semi-finals would begin. The sooner Jaden was fitted to fight Master, the better. Hopefully Honcho wouldn't be forced to duel against him; Jaden wasn't sure whether or not he would be able to hold his own against Master. If Zane was pitted against him who knows what would happen, Jaden hadn't witnessed Masters deck in action, so there was no way of knowing it. Giving Master a huge advantage in a duel if nobody has seen his deck before.

Jaden suddenly felt the helicopter dip and he looked out the window again. He saw a large, pale, strip of land below, in the ocean. The helicopters descended towards the stretch of land and Jaden braced himself for the landing, and for the rest of the tournament.

As they landed Jaden felt Zane and Chazz stir from their sleep and clutch the arms of their chairs as the helicopters touched down upon the sand of the island.

The pilots got up as the helicopter shut down and they rapidly opened the door. Jaden got up and jumped onto the soft sand of the island. Soon after Zane and Chazz jumped down, followed by Honcho.

"Look at this," Honcho said brightly. "This island's beautiful."

Yugi and Kaiba approached the group, followed shortly by Master and the crew of the blimp.

Yugi and Kaiba regarded the competitors. "We are now going to move into the coliseum..."

Jaden looked at a small arena not too deep into the island.

Jaden led the group towards the arena. "This is totally sweet," Chazz chuckled.

Zane smiled, "The perfect place to crown me King of Games."

Jaden smiled, "You mean crown me."

The group past under an arch that read 'Duelist Island'. Kaiba began talking as they kept moving.

"As many people know, this used to be the location of my step father's head quarters, previously known as Kaiba Corp Island. After I destroyed the duel tower on top of Kaiba Corp Island I decided to rebuild the Island, adding a new dueling arena for all Battle City Tournaments, completed this summer."

They suddenly approached a small statue on the side of the path to the arena. It read '2005 Battle City Winner: Yugi Muto'. These statues lined the path to the arena, one for each winner of Battle City. On top of the statue was a bronze crown.

Jaden read each statue, there were eight in total, and he had to make sure he was the ninth. Jaden smiled, for not only was the title of Battle City King at stake, but King of Games was too.

They finally reached the arena. It didn't appear to be that tall. And Jaden couldn't tell how wide it was.

Kaiba ushered them through a large steel door that marked the entrance.

They were inside a cool lobby with blank blue walls and a smooth marble floor. Kaiba ushered them through a pair of double doors. They were suddenly outside again.

They were inside the coliseum. It was quite a large arena. The dueling platform was a few inches off the ground. It was a round, steel platform that was the biggest dueling stage Jaden had ever seen. There were only two rows of stands, it was obviously not meant for a large audience.

Kaiba and Yugi stood at the head of the group. "Will all duelists whom have already been eliminated take their seats in the stands." Chazz walked off and sat at the edge of his seat.

Yugi continued, "We are going to have a four way duel, to decide who will face who in the semi-finals. The first two duelists to lose will face off and the two remaining will face off."

Jaden nodded, he had to make sure he stayed with Master till the end.

The group moved onto the metallic duel stage. Blue boxes were marked where each duelist was designated to stand. Yugi and Kaiba stood on opposite sides of the stage and Jaden swiftly walked to the closest box.

Master stood opposite him, Zane next to him, and Honcho stood across from Zane. Kaiba nodded, "Ok, normal dueling rules will be in effect, the first two duelists to be eliminated will duel, and the two remaining will duel. The winners will duel first, followed by the losers. For example, if Jaden and Zane are the winners they will face off first, followed by Master and Honcho.

They all nodded simultaneously, excited to begin. Kaiba and Yugi rose their hands into the air and with one, grand movement, brought it down marking the beginning of the duel.

Jaden: 8000

Master: 8000

Zane: 8000

Honcho: 8000

Jaden quickly grabbed the top card in his deck, eager to begin. "I summon Neo Spacian Flare Scarab (500/500) in attack position." A short, thin scarab appeared on the field in front of Jaden. "And I'll end my turn."

Master chuckled, "Oh Jaden, I expected so much more…" Master drew a card and took a moment to analyze his hand.

"I summon White Page (1500/700) in attack position!" A teenage boy with dirty blond hair, wearing a cheap white shirt, and riding pants, appeared on the field.

Master smiled, "And now I'll end my turn."

Zane smiled smugly, "Wow Master, I've been waiting to see your deck for a very long and I must say it's very…weak."

Honcho snickered and Master growled, "Yeah we'll see. I beat your nerdy friend, your girlfriend, and now, I'm gonna beat _you_!"

Zane laughed and drew a card. "I summon Cyber Dragon to the field now!"

Honcho looked puzzled as a small metallic dragon, with crystal blue eyes, appeared on the field.

"But Cyber Dragon is a five star monster, you can't do that."

Zane snickered, "Oh yes I can, as long as I have no monsters on the field, and my opponent does, Cyber Dragon can be special summoned." Zane then reached for another monster in his hand, "Which means I can now _normal_ summon Cyber Phoenix (1200/1600) into attack position."

Suddenly a large phoenix made out of sleek metal appeared onto the field with a blood curling roar.

Jaden smiled, "Yeah Zane, knock em' dead!" Zane nodded and ended his turn.

Honcho drew nervously, "It's ok, you can do this," he said to himself. "I summon Spiked Lizard-Hard Wing (1700/1000)." A large lizard with two massive, scaly wings appeared in front of Honcho, whom quickly ended his turn.

Jaden smiled and drew, giving him five cards in his hand. Jaden chuckled happily, "Oh yeah, this is gonna be great! I activate the field Neos Space!" The dueling arena was consumed in a misty, rainbow. "Neo Space gives all my Elemental Neo Heroes a 500 attack point bonus. And it allows me to use Contact Fusion, without my monsters having to return to my fusion deck at the end of the turn."

Honcho looked stunned as Jaden continued his move with four cards in his hand. "I am now going to activate Soul Exchange!"

Zane groaned as Jaden announced this.

"Soul Exchange allows me to use my opponents' monsters to sacrifice for my own. And I chose to sacrifice Spiked Lizard-Hard Wing, and Cyber Dragon!"

Pulsing blue rings surrounded the two monsters. The rings suddenly shot up into the air and a blue light consumed them. Another blue light shot down onto the field, this time in front of Jaden. Out of the blue light stepped…Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000)," Jaden announced with three cards in his hand. Elemental Hero Neos was tall and thin with a white body and razor dolphin fins.

Jaden barely paused before continuing, "And now I am going to use Contact Fusion on my two monsters to create…" A small warp hole appeared in Neo Space and the two monsters drifted up into it. The warp hole consumed them whole and began to change sizes drastically. With all four duelists watching, a new monster emerged, Elemental Hero Flare Neos (2500/2000)!

The new monster was tall and slender, with black skin and long orange wings; he flew down to Jaden's side. Suddenly though his attack shot up to 3000, due to Neos Space, but then it shot up again to 3400!

Master snarled, "What are you up to boy?"

Jaden smiled innocently, "Well you see, Flare Neos gets a 400 point attack boost for every spell or trap card on the field, e.g. Neos Space."

Then Jaden stood silent, this was the decisive moment, the first attack. Jaden had chose to sacrifice Spiked Lizard and Cyber Dragon because his goal was to eliminate Zane and Honcho, leaving him and Master to duel first. Jaden could now attack Honcho and reduce his life points, although Zane was more of a threat then Honcho was. But Cyber Phoenix couldn't really do too much damage so…

"Elemental Hero Flare Neos, attack Honcho directly, Flare Neos Blast!" Elemental Hero Flare Neos rose up into the air. He cupped his hand and placed them together, in front of him. A large sphere of fire suddenly materialized and Flare Neos raised his hands above his head. The sphere blasted from his hands and shot straight at Honcho.

Honcho took a step back and closed his eyes, as the flames came closer and closer. He jumped back right before they hit and landed on the floor with a _thunk_! He rubbed his head slowly as he rose back to standing, with his life points down at 4600 (Jaden: 8000 Master: 8000 Zane: 8000 Honcho: 4600).

Master laughed wickedly, "I must admit I like your style kid. And I agree with you," Jade looked puzzled as Master nodded.

"You want to versus me and I want to versus you so let's work together and get this over with sooner."

Jaden stood hesitantly, teaming up with Master was in _no_ way what he wanted…but this wasn't a shadow game, so where could the harm be?"

Zane quickly shouted, "No don't do it Jaden, team up with Master? That's completely ridiculous, don't do it."

Honcho hissed, "Go for it Jaden, heck I'll even help you. I want to take out Zane in the semi-finals."

Zane looked astounded as three duelists stared coldly into his eyes. "Don't do it," Zane hissed.

Jaden considered his options, he was a little surprised at Honcho, he had never shown much of a killer instinct, but for whatever reason he wanted to fight Zane. Plus Master wouldn't _really _be on Jaden's side, plus he'd always have Honcho.

Jaden nodded, and said, "End turn," with two cards left.

Master smiled, "Well isn't this going to be fun?"

Zane laughed, "You guy think I can't take you? I'll knock every single one of you off," he then turned to Jaden.

"How could you do this? I know you want to save Alexis but we should be working together."

Jaden faced him, "Come on Zane, it's not like this is a Shadow Game. I just want to beat Master really badly, and if that means cooperating for a _little_ bit, then so be it."

Zane responded sharply, "And you think I can't beat him?"

Jaden shrugged, "I don't know. Come on Zane why are you getting on my back about this," Jaden asked angrily.

Master watched with amusement as Zane grew more and more outraged. "Don't change the subject Jaden. You don't think I can beat Master! You think you're so much better then me don't you!"

Jaden looked amazed, "Since when have I ever though I was better then you Zane. It's not about whose better it's just…" Jaden looked away and Zane snarled.

"Just what Jaden? You can't admit that you're really selfish, all this time being number one has really changed you. You're so obsessed with being in the spot light you're willing to sell out on of your closest friends!"

Jaden soundly shouted, "That's just it! You are one of my closest friends! And I'm not going to lose another one, if anyone more is gonna lose their soul its gonna be me! I can't bear the burden of losing another friend, hope is dwindling and I wouldn't just stand back and let my friends be defeated. I have to face Master…I have too."

Zane looked away, "You're actions are noble Jaden, and I'm glad that you care so much. But you didn't have to betray me like this."

Jaden turned to Zane, "Fine, you're right. I'll try to play fair, I'm just…"

Zane nodded, "Good, just let the best man win."

Jaden nodded, "May the best man win," he said looking at all four duelists.

Master laughed, "And you all know…it's gonna be me!"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

The four way duel continues! With a rift still between Jaden and Zane Master and Honcho take control and start dishing out their best monsters, forcing Zane and Jaden to move past their arguments if they want to win. But can they work together, when they both want to versus the same person? And how will Honcho take advantage of the chaotic situation? Find all this out and more, next time on Yugioh!


	24. Duelist Island Four Way Duel Pt II

Disclaimer: Presenting Part Two of the Four Way Duel, oh and by the way…I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX!

* * *

Episode Twenty Four

Duelist Island! Four Way Duel Part II

Master grinned wildly as he drew a card, giving him a total of six cards in his hand. The argument between Jaden and Zane was absolutely perfect; it would be easier to eliminate Zane if he didn't have Jaden protecting him. Master had his sights set straight on Jaden; he wanted desperately to capture Jaden's soul.

Master, Jaden, and Zane all had 8000 life points, while Honcho had 4600. Jaden had Elemental Hero Flare Neos (3400/2000) and Neo Space on the field. Master had White Page (1500/700) on the field. Zane had Cyber Phoenix (1200/1600) on the field and Honcho was completely defenseless.

"I am now going to summon White Knight on a White Horse (1700/800) in attack position!"

A shining white knight appeared on the field, riding atop a white horse.

Master snickered, the smartest thing would be to take out Zane, so… "White Page, attack Cyber Phoenix, White Stab!"

White Page raced forward and brought his dagger up high. When he was inches from Cyber Phoenix he brought the dagger slashing into Cyber Phoenix, whom was destroyed upon impact. Zane flinched as his life points dropped to 7700 (Jaden: 8000 Master: 8000 Zane: 7700 Honcho: 4600).

But Zane smiled, "Thanks to Cyber Phoenix's effect I get to draw a card when it is destroyed in battle," giving Zane a total of five cards in his hand.

But Master wasn't anywhere near done, as he commanded White Knight on a White Horse to attack Zane directly.

Jaden looked away as White Knight on a White Horse raced forward and hit Zane square in the stomach with its massive sword."

Zane keeled over as his life points dropped further down to 6000 (Jaden: 8000 Master: 8000 Zane: 6000 Honcho: 4600).

Master gave one final laugh, "Oh Zane, oh Zane… The end is near for you."

Jaden cringed as Master ended his turn.

Zane stood up and gave Master a violent look, "Well if I'm going down, then you're coming with me. Zane drew, giving him a total of six cards in his hand.

Zane smiled, "If you hit me, I'm gonna hit you harder. First I'm going to activate Monster Reborn! In order to return my Cyber Dragon to the field!" In a flash of white light the thin, long, silver dragon reappeared on the field.

"And after that, I am going to summon Proto Cyber Dragon (1100/600) to the field!" A thin, skinny, long, black version of Cyber Dragon appeared on the field, it began to hiss and growl at the other monsters.

Jaden stared intently, there were a number of monsters Zane could summon in this situation, and Jaden took a step back.

Zane smiled and activated, with four cards in his hand, a magic card.

"Photon Generator Unit," Zane shouted. A large, metal machine with an array of wires attack to it appeared on the field.

Honcho stared, "What does that do?"

Zane laughed, "Well thanks to my Photon Generator Unit, I can sacrifice two Cyber Dragons on my field in order to summon Cyber Laser Dragon (2400/1800)!"

But Honcho protested, "You only have one Cyber Dragon on your field!"

Zane laughed, "My Cyber Proto Dragon can be counted as a Cyber Dragon!"

The two monsters moved towards the Photon Generator Unit. They entered the machine and it began spinning rapidly. Suddenly a rainbow of color shot out and a gigantic dragon appeared.

Cyber Proto Dragon was a larger version of Cyber Dragon. It had a smooth, metal, body and a large, laser snout.

Zane snickered, "Prepare for a world of pain…Jaden."

Jaden cringed, he made a mistake getting into an argument with Zane, but it was too late now.

Zane continued, "I am now going to activate Cyber Proto Dragons special ability, I am allowed to automatically destroy one monster whose attack is equal to or greater then Cyber Proto Dragons. So I chose to destroy Elemental Hero Flare Neos!"

Cyber Proto Dragon opened its mouth wide and a large blue, orb of plasma shot right out of its mouth. The orb hit Elemental Hero Flare Neos straight in the stomach, obliterating him into thousands of pieces.

Jaden flinched; he figured what would happen next. Zane looked confidently at Jaden, "I'm sorry Jay. But all's fair in war…Cyber Proto Dragon attack Jaden directly."

Cyber Proto Dragon unleashed a long beam of blue energy onto Jaden. The beam knocked Jaden off his feet and nearly knocked him off the dueling platform. Jaden moaned as his life points dropped to 5600 (Jade: 56000 Master: 8000 Zane: 6000 Honcho: 4600).

Zane laughed, and ended his turn with three cards in his hand.

Honcho smiled, it was finally his turn. He drew a card, giving him six in his hand. Suddenly Honcho cried out in pain.

Master looked alarm as Honcho fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"What's wrong," Jaden cried and Master smiled.

Honcho began moaning, lying on the floor, "Bad food…berries…on the island."

Zane grew wide eyed, "Idiot. You could have eaten poisonous berries."

Honcho shook his head, "Not…poisonous."

Kaiba stepped, "We will have a ten minute break. Go to the bathroom inside the lobby, if you are not well enough to duel after that, you will forfeit."

Master laughed, "One down, three to go."

Jaden growled, "I'm sure you fed him the berries, you sick fool."

"Yeah," Chazz cried. He was on the edge of his seat watching the action.

Master laughed, "Why would I need to sabotage him, when I could have just dueled the weak fool and stole his soul?"

Zane laughed, "You shouldn't have said that Master. You know how upset Jaden gets when you bring up stealing souls, he might end of betraying me again."

Jaden growled, "Come on Zane, I thought we got past this. I said I was sorry I thought we got over it."

Zane turned away, "Come on Jaden, what you said hurt."

Jaden cried out, "I said I was sorry. Please forgive me Zane I'm never gonna betray you, let's work together!"

"We can't if we both want t versus Master, and you apparently think I can't handle dueling him."

Jaden looked away, "You're right. I panicked, I was scared. That was my weakest hour, forgive me."

Zane stood silent for a few moments, and then nodded. Jaden breathed a sigh of relief.

Chazz laughed, "Nice guys, now kiss and make up."

Zane growled at Chazz, "You're acting so tough…for someone who got knocked out in the first round."

Chazz laughed, and Master stood silent…watching.

The three friends continued joking for a few more minutes then Yugi returned, followed quickly by Honcho.

Honcho smiled, "I'm alright, I just had to puke it out of my system."

But Honcho didn't look so good. His eyes were puffy and red and dark circles surrounded them. He looked tied and worn, his body looked weaker then normal, he was definitely sick.

But Honcho took his place on the dueling field, and the game resumed.

Honcho smiled, "Well here goes something. I activate the field spell Fusion Gate!"

Suddenly the bright, rainbow colors of Neos Space disappeared, followed by rough, dark clouds overhead.

Honcho chuckled, "Fusion Gate allows me to perform fusions without using Polymerization. And now I am going to fuse together my Spiked Lizard-Hard Shell and Spiked Lizard-Hard Body to create…Spiked Lizard-Hard Defense (2000/3000)!"

The two creatures appeared on the field. A black portal appeared in the clouds and the two lizards slowly levitated up to it. They were consumed by the portal and it began to grow bigger and bigger.

Honcho smiled in anticipation as a new monster suddenly appeared on the field. Spiked Lizard-Hard Defense was a bog lizard with sharp scales and a large, spiked shell on it's back appeared on the field.

Honcho smiled analyzed the field. Since he had 4600 life points, and Zane had 6000 it would be best it Honcho attempted to lose, and bring down Zane with him. As opposed to making Jaden and Master lose, which would take more time since Master had 8000 life points. Spiked Lizard-Hard Defense didn't have enough attack to take down Cyber Proto Dragon. And attacking Jaden directly would drop his life points so far down that he'd end up not versing Master. And either Honcho or Zane might have to versus Jaden. So attack Master would do a little bit of damage, and Honcho didn't want to give Master so much power because if he changed his mind and wanted to duel someone else that could cause trouble so…

"Spiked Lizard-Hard Defense…attack White Page." Spiked Lizard-Hard Defense raced forward and tackled White Page." White Page was knocked off its feet and was destroyed, reducing Master to 7500 life points (Jaden: 5600 Master: 7500 Zane: 6000 Honcho: 4600).

Master suddenly laughed, "You fool. When White Page is destroyed all White Knight monsters on my side of the field get a 500 attack point bonus."

White Knight on a White Horse's attack rose up to 2200 and Honcho looked away.

Zane laughed, "It still won't be enough to beat my monster."

Master growled, "All in good time, all in good time."

But Honcho wasn't quite done with his move, "When Spiked Lizard-hard Defense destroys a monster, he switches to defense position!" Zane growled, Spiked Lizard-Hard Defense had a defense of 3000! Honcho smiled and quickly ended his turn, with three cards in his hand.

It was now Jaden's turn, he was completely defenseless and his opponents were getting stronger and stronger. Jaden drew a card, giving him four in his hand.

He smiled, he was pretty happy with his hand. "I am now going to use Fusion Gate to my advantage! I will now fuse together the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand and the Elemental Hero Clayman!"

In a flash of light both Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix appeared on the field. The two monsters suddenly merged into one, and a spiral of black light emitted from the spot where they combined.

A large monster made up of clay, wearing a large red shield, and sporting a huge blaster appeared.

"Meet my Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (2000/2500), in defense position." Honcho laughed, the duel was getting really heated.

Jaden felt confident, since Rampart Blaster had a solid defense of 2500. "Now I'm going to activate the effect of Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster! When Rampart Blaster is in defense position I can automatically attack my opponent with half or Rampart Blaster's attack!"

Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster raised his blaster up to full height. It awaited Jadens command. Jaden studied the field, but it was pretty obvious what he had to do.

"Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster, attack Zane directly!" Zane nodded as Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster directed its blaster at Zanes chest. It fired a massive shot, knocking Zane to the ground, and reducing his life points to 5000 (Jaden: 5600 Master: 7500 Zane: 5000 Honcho: 4600).

Jaden then ended his turn with two cards in his hand.

Master beamed and drew a card, giving him six in his hand. Master knew it was time to step up his game; his opponents were growing more powerful.

"I will now sacrifice White Knight on a White Horse in order to summon…White Knight Champion (2600/2400)!"

White Knight on a White Horse suddenly fell into a large white hole which had appeared beneath its feet. Then a new monster rose up from the same hole. The new monster was a much larger man, dressed in the finest white armor and wielding two, gleaming white swords.

Jaden looked confused before protesting, "White Knight Champion is a seven star monster!"

Master nodded, "Yes, but at the cost of 500 life points I can summon him with only one sacrifice." Masters life points dropped down to 7000 (Jaden: 5600 Master: 7000 Zane: 5000 Honcho: 4600) before he continued.

Master chuckled, "And now my White Knight Champion, attack Cyber Proto Dragon!"

Zane growled as White Knight Champion sprinted across the field. It paused in front of Cyber Proto Dragon, before deftly sticking both swords through the dragon's heart. Cyber Proto Dragon roared ferociously as it disintegrated in an explosion of machine parts. Zane took a step back as his life points dropped down to 4800 (Jaden: 5600 Master: 7000 Zane: 4800 Honcho: 4600).

Master chuckled, and ended his turn with five cards in his hand.

Zane smiled, it was his turn, time for revenge. Zane drew a card, he had three in his hand, and he felt his heart skip a beat.

Zane smiled, "I've never experienced anything like this. Everyone is playing their best in this duel," Jaden smiled. "But unfortunately…so am I."

Zane beamed, as two Cyber Dragons appeared on the field…

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

The conclusion of the four way duel! What will the pairings be fore the final round? Who will duel Master, Jaden or Zane? Will Zane make a comeback even with the other players dishing their best? Will Jaden manage to keep his lead and will Master continue his winning streak? Find out next time on Yugioh…


	25. Duelist Island Four Way Duel Pt III

Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances once so ever, own Yugioh or Yugioh GX.

Note: Snaps for Ultimate Legendary Master…he was my 100th reviewer!

Note: I am beginning a contest as of now. At the end of this story I will count up the reviews ever and the person who has reviewed in the most in total can send me an OC duelist to use in one of my stories…yay!

* * *

Episode Twenty Five

Duelist Island Four Way Duel Part III

Zane laughed hysterically, this was gonna be great…perfect. Zane smiled as two Cyber Dragons appeared on the field. Zane silently analyzed the field before he continued his move. Master was in the lead with a barely touched 7000 life points. Jaden took second with 5600 life points. Zane, trailing slightly behind in third with 4800 life points, and Honcho brining up the rear with 4600 life points.

Jaden had one card in his hand and Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (2000/2500) on the field in defense position. Master had four cards in his hand, and on the field was White Knight Champion (2600/2400). Zane had one card in his hand and two Cyber Dragons out (2100/1600). Honcho had three cards in his hand and Spiked Lizard-Hard Defense (2000/3000) on the field in defense position, with Fusion Gate activated.

Zane laughed, "Now I am going to fuse together my two Cyber Dragons in order to create…Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100)!" The two Cyber Dragons let out a powerful roar before they quickly merged into one being. Light sprouted from Zane's side of the field as a new, much larger monster emerged.

Cyber Twin Dragon had a large, metal body. It had two, long, thin heads and two long and viscous tails.

Zane laughed, "Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Rampart Blaster, Double Cyber Blast!" Each of Cyber Twin Dragon's heads rose up and emitted a long beam of white energy straight at Rampart Blaster. Rampart Blaster held up its shield and tried to protect it self but when the attack hit, Rampart Blaster was completely consumed, obliterating it to pieces.

Jaden stared at his empty field; he knew what was coming next.

"I am now going to activate Cyber Twin Dragon's special ability, allowing him to attack twice in the same battle phase!" Cyber Twin Dragon unleashed the same attack as before, only this time Jaden was completely defenseless.

The attack overwhelmed Jaden and sent him flying off of the stage. Honcho cried out in surprise as Jaden landed at the foot of the duel stage. It took him a second to rise but when he did, he smiled, "Nice attack Zane!"

Zane gave him the thumbs up and Jaden smiled back, all the while his life points reduced to 2800, placing Jaden in last place for the first time this entire duel (Jaden: 2800 Master: 7000 Zane: 4800 Honcho: 4600). Zane ended his turn with one card in his hand.

Honcho smiled, Zane clearly wanted Jaden out first. And while Zane was distracted by Jaden, Honcho would be attacking Zane. But now that Jaden was in last place, if Honcho did too much damage Jaden and Zane might lose, forcing Honcho to go up against…Master. Honcho swallowed, that was the last thing he wanted. He had to go about his attacks very cautiously. Would his best bet be to attack Master since his life points were so high?

Honcho shrugged, and drew a card, giving him a total of five in his hand.

Honcho smiled mischievously and summoned…"Chemical Lizard (1500/1000)."

A small lizard with large green eyes and scaly skin appeared on the field. But Honcho wasn't done yet, "I am now going to activate the special ability of my Chemical Lizard. At the cost of 1000 of my life points…" Honcho's life points shot down to 3600, only 800 above Jaden (Jaden: 2800 Master: 7000 Zane: 4800 Honcho: 3600).

Honcho continued explaining the effect of Chemical Lizard. "Now, I can destroy one monster on the field whose attack is double the attack of Chemical Lizard (1500)!"

All three duelists took a step back in fear; Honcho could now choose to destroy any monster on the field. Honcho snickered, "And I think I'm gonna have to choose…Cyber Twin Dragon!

Zane winced, he was always the target. A sudden explosion erupted beneath Cyber Twin Dragon and it was immediately consumed by the flames. Zane looked away, as the smoke cleared and he was completely defenseless.

Honcho smiled, and switched Spiked Lizard-Hard Defense into attack position. "Now," Honcho continued. "Spiked Lizard-Hard Defense, attack Zane directly!"

Jaden looked away; he couldn't help but feel guilty for what was happening to Zane, if Jaden had teamed up with him this wouldn't be happening. But Jaden had to versus Master, he had to.

Spiked Lizard-Hard Defense lurched forward and tackled Zane to the floor, bring his life points down to 2800, leaving him tied in last with Jaden (Jaden: 2800 Master: 7000 Zane: 2800 Honcho: 3600).

Zane struggled to stand back up. The duelists (Excluding Master) were down to their last thousand life points, the end was near, soon the semi-final pairing would be chosen. It seemed clear that Master would be one of the winners, since there was a 4400 point difference between him and the third place duelist (Honcho), unless a miracle occurred.

Honcho knew he had to bring Zane's life points down even further, to separate him from Jaden, making Jaden versus Master. Once Zane was down, it would be pretty easy for Honcho to make himself lose (Even though surrendering was prohibited).

Spiked Lizard-Hard Defense returned to defense position. Honcho ended his turn, giving him two cards in his hand.

It was now Jadens turn, he had three cards in his hand. He had a pretty good idea of what he had to do, keep his defenses up, and let Honcho destroy Zane.

"I summon Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird (800/600)." A tall, red, bird appeared in front of Jaden. "And thanks to my monster, I gain 500 life points for every card in my opponent's hand." Since Master was the one standing across from him the effect activated according to Master's hand…which had four cards in it. Jaden's life points drastically increased to 4800, placing him in second place, just what Honcho wanted (Jaden: 4800 Master: 7000 Zane: 2800 Honcho: 3600).

"And I'll place a card facedown, before ending my turn." Zane winced; he knew he was in trouble.

It was Master's turn, he chuckled and drew. "I am going to order White Knight Champion to attack Zane directly!"

White Knight Champion sprinted, at full force, towards Zane. Zane took a step back and tensed his body, in preparation for the attack.

White Knight Champion knocked Zane over, leaving him in a crumpled mess on the floor. Zane groaned loudly, and his life points dropped down to 200 (Jaden: 4800 Master: 7000 Zane: 200 Honcho: 2800).

But Zane quickly recovered and shouted, "I will not give up! I will not quite fighting until my last life point is deflated!"

Master laughed, "That wouldn't be so hard to do." Zane growled, and Master ended his turn.

Zane smiled and drew, giving him two cards in his hand. Zane chuckled softly to himself; he might be able to stall his defeat. "I summon Cyber Giraffe (300/800) to the field in attack mode." A short, metal giraffe appeared on front of Zane.

Honcho chuckled and Master exploded into a horrendous laughing fit. Zane smiled, "You won't be laughing…after I activate Creature Swap!"

Master froze, this could mean serious trouble.

Jaden smiled, "Yeah Zane, go Zane, and Chazz began clapping wildly."

Zane beamed brightly, "Creature Swap allows me to select one monster on my field, Cyber Giraffe, and my opponent gets to select one monster on their side of the field and those creatures swap. Since all players only have one monster on the field it's obvious which they would choose."

Zane paused for a moment to analyze the field. "Stealing Neos Spacian Air Hummingbird would allow me to use its special ability but it wouldn't provide a good enough offense or defense. So it's between White Knight Champion of Spiked Lizard-Hard Defense. Spiked Lizard-Hard Defense has a good defense…but in terms of offense it wouldn't be able to take down White Knight Champion, and because of Jaden's face down card, attacking him might be stupid."

Zane smiled, and pointed at Master, "You push me, I push you harder…revenge is _bitter_ sweet."

Master growled, but he couldn't prevent a white light from consuming both White Knight Champion and Cyber Giraffe. When the white light dispersed, White Knight Champion stood at Zane's side, and all Master had was Cyber Giraffe.

Zane smiled and Jaden shouted, "Go Zane!"

"Now," Zane began. "_My_ White Knight Champion, attack Cyber Giraffe!" White Knight Champion swiftly crossed the field, and for the first time it wasn't headed at Zane.

White Knight Champion raised its two swords and deftly sliced Cyber Giraffe in half. Master cried out as his life points raced down to 4700 (Jaden: 4800 Master: 4700 Zane: 200 Honcho: 2800). Jaden smiled, it was the first time he was in the lead in a long time, but just barely.

Zane smiled confidently and ended his turn with nothing in his hand.

Honcho grinned and drew, giving him three cards in his hand. "First I am going to switch Chemical Lizard into defense position, and after that I'm going to have my Spiked Lizard-Hard Defense in attack position and have him attack…Jaden."

Jaden pondered this move, but he had little time to think as Spiked Lizard-Hard Defense was seconds from bulldozing Neos Spacian Air Hummingbird.

Jaden laughed, "Too bad for you Honcho, but I'm going to activate Draining Shield!"

Spiked Lizard-Hard Defense was sent flying back to Honcho, by an invisible barrier that negated its attack. Jaden smiled, "Not only does Draining Shield negate your attack, but my life points increase by the attack of your monster!" Jaden's life points shot up to 6800, placing him firmly in the lead (Jaden: 6800 Master: 4700 Zane: 200 Honcho: 2800).

Honcho quietly ended his turn, and Jaden drew. Jaden analyzed his hand silently, "I activate Pot of Greed!" Jaden quickly drew two cards, giving him a total of three cards in his hand. Then Jaden activated Graceful Charity, discarding two cards and drawing three.

Jaden looked at his hand, and stared at the field.

"Jay, are you all right," Zane asked.

A small tear crawled down Jaden's cheek and his knees buckled. "Jaden," Zane cried out but Jaden held up his hand.

"Please forgive me Zane…forgive me." Zane grew silent, he understood. Jaden had something in his hand that could knock Zane out of the duel.

"Do what you have to Jaden," Zane said gravely. "May the best man win, you didn't team up with Master, and for that I am thankful…do what you have to. You didn't turn to the darkness, do what you have to do."

Jaden stood up, "Thank you." Jaden cleared his throat and began, "First I would like to activate the effect of Neos Spacian Air Hummingbird." Now that Master had five cards in his hand Jaden's life points skyrocketed to 9300 (Jaden: 9300 Master: 4700 Zane: 200 Honcho: 2800).

Jaden slowly continued, "And I am going to use Fusion Gate in order to fuse together my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Avion, and after that I will fuse them with my Elemental Hero Sparkman in order to summon…"

The two Elemental Heroes appeared on the field. They slowly combined in a flash of red and green light. Jaden shielded his eyes from the light as Elemental Hero Flame Wingman emerged.

Then Flame Wingman suddenly returned to the vortex, this time adding Elemental Hero Sparkman to the mix. All duelists were silent during this process.

Then, suddenly, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (2500/2100) emerged. Shining Flare Wingman had a radiant, metal armor. It had large steel wings and a sharp green face.

Suddenly though, his attack rose up to 3100. "Shining Flare Wingman gets a 300 point bonus for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard. And when I activated Graceful Charity I discarded Elemental Hero Clayman and Bubbleman."

Jaden closed his eyes…it was time. Jaden whispered, "Shining Flare Wingman, attack White Knight Champion!"

Shining Flare Wingman blasted into the sky, and Zane closed his eyes. It came down in a mass of radiant white light. Shining Flare Wingman hit White Knight Champion in a massive explosion, Zane stepped off the stage.

Yugi and Kaiba swung their hands down in total synchronization, "Zane is eliminated!" The smoke cleared…and then there were three (Jaden: 9300 Master: 4700 Zane: 0000 Honcho: 2800)!

Honcho beamed, "Oh yeah, great work Jaden!"

Jaden just stared off into space, as Zane trudged off to take his seat next to Chazz. Then, silently, Jaden ended his turn.

It was Master's turn and he drew, giving him six cards in his hand. "I summon White Knight on a White Horse (1700/800)," marking the monsters second appearance in the duel.

White Knight on a White Horse smiled maliciously as Master commanded him to attack Chemical Lizard. White Knight on a White Horse rode swiftly forward and chopped Chemical Lizard in half. Reducing a happy Honcho to 2600 (Jaden: 9300 Master: 4700 Zane: 0000 Honcho: 2600). Then Master ended his turn.

Honcho swiftly drew, switched Spiked Lizard-Hard Defense into attack position, and ended his turn.

It was now Jaden's turn. Jaden knew what Honcho, Master, and even himself, wanted himself to do. It was time to end the duel; it was time to force Jaden and Master to duel, and Zane and Honcho.

"Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman," Jaden declared. Honcho and Master were beaming brightly; this was just what they wanted.

"Attack Spiked Lizard-Hard Defense…now!" Shining Flare Wingman shot, like a bullet, across the field. Shining Flare Wingman's effect stated that when it destroyed a monster, the monsters attack was reduced from the owner's life points. That, on top of the normal battle damage would be enough to eliminate Honcho.

Shining Flare Wingman rammed right into Spiked Lizard-Hard Defense in a _massive_ explosion. Master clapped…and then it was done.

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

The pairings for the semi-finals are set. First Jaden will face Master, and after that Zane will take on Honcho. Kaiba reveals his newest project and the dueling field drastically changes. But nothing will steer Jaden off course with his objective within sight. It's time for Jaden to shine, nothing can stop him, it's time to reach for the stars, or else… Next time on Yugioh!


	26. Reach for the Stars Pt I

Disclaimer: Repeat After Me: Freckleman does **not** own Yugioh or Yugioh GX.

Note: I have been editing the story a little bit, so until I finish the editing process it may take me a little bit longer to update. I have edited chapters one, two, and three so far. So if you want, you can check them out. It's just grammatical errors and card effects that I am fixing.

* * *

Episode Twenty Six

Reach for the Stars

Both Yugi and Kaiba immediately shouted, "Duel end! Honcho is eliminated!" The duel field cleared and Honcho stepped off the metallic platform, making Jaden and Master the winners.

Jaden nodded, it had gone as planned, he would face Master in the semi finals. Master smiled and both duelists stepped down from the platform.

"The pairings for the semi finals are set," Yugi announced. "In the first match Jaden will take on Master, after that Zane will duel Honcho."

Then Kaiba stepped forward and spoke, "We will have a one hour break before the semi finals begin. You can relax in the lounge to the right of the lobby, or you can head to the dining room beyond the lounge where food will be set up shortly. You can go out to the helicopters but I suggest that you don't stray to far from the "Path of Fame" and the stadium," Kaiba glanced at Master as he said that.

Then Yugi and Kaiba stepped off the dueling stage and walked into the lobby of the arena. Master walked away silently.

Chazz stood up and gave Jaden a hearty high-five, "Yeah you did it!"

Jaden nodded, "Sorry Zane…but…"

Zane nodded, "It's alright." Then Zane approached Honcho, "Are you prepared to get you ass whooped in the semi finals?"

Honcho laughed, "We'll see whose whooping who later," Zane nodded and laughed.

The group proceeded towards the lobby, "Whose up for a bite to eat?"

Master sat on the edge of the island, the water lapped up against his bare feet. He could just barely see the arena in the distance, Master needed some alone time.

He couldn't believe all that had happened throughout Battle City…and before that. Master shook his head, he still couldn't understand what had happened to him, how he ended up as a Shadow Conqueror. He only had a few memories of his past… Master sometimes would sit for hours, in a desperate attempt to recover more of his memories. Some days he didn't bother, because he loved being a Shadow Conqueror.

This was the first time, for as far as Master could remember that Master ever had any power. He wanted to take over the world so that people would _have_ to listen to him. Master's heart told him people _never_ listened to him before, and that Master never had a say in anything before. But once he ruled the world…or what part of the world was given to him…he would be the center of attention. People _would_ listen to him…for once.

Master sat staring out at the ocean for several minutes, just gazing into space. After a long period of time he shook his head quizzically and rose, he had to use the bathroom.

Jaden gobbled down his fifth plate of shrimp, causing Honcho's face to turn a vile green.

"Arentyougonnaeatanythinghoncho," Jaden mumbled with a pile of shrimp in his mouth.

Honcho laughed, "After my eating experience on the island, I'm not hungry."

Zane laughed, "Good, it's always easier to beat a duelist who has an empty stomach," Honcho made a face but laughed.

Chazz spoke up, "What _did_ you eat?"

Honcho shrugged, "I don't know, a couple of berries or something," Honcho looked away.

Chazz shrugged and went up to the buffet to get more food.

Zane solemnly looked out the wall of the dining room, which was made of glass so that Zane was staring directly at the metal duel platform. Zane thought back to the beginning of Battle City.

His first battle had been against Dingo, that wasn't a very difficult one. Then he had gone up against some biker dude, an easy win. After that he dueled against two guys at once, whom had cornered him in an alley. Zane had quickly eliminated both of them. Giving him a total of fourteen locator cards.

Then, Zane had run into Alexis, in enough time to witness Syrus' fall. After Alexis had won the duel against Clarissa the group moved on to the finals. The duel against Chazz in the finals had been one of the best, it was great fun and Chazz wasn't a pushover.

Zane smiled, and he predicted Honcho _would_ be a pushover. Zane finished off his plate of fish and then started up a conversation with Chazz.

Jaden smiled, he _could _eat another serving of Shrimp, but Jaden didn't want to have to go to the bathroom in the middle of the duel, especially if it would take place in the Shadow Realm, Jaden hadn't noticed any restrooms so far.

Jaden thought back to his first duel, when he was first introduced to the Shadow Conquerors. He had dueled Mitsavumi with his army deck, which was an interesting duel. After that Jaden had taken on the infamous Clarissa, after Jaden had a massive crush on her.

Then Jaden had dueled against Flame, a fairly easy opponent, giving him the twelve locator cards he needed. Then, on his way to the finals, Jaden had been kidnapped and used as a pawn of the Shadow Conquerors to force Syrus to lose his soul.

Then, once in the finals he learned the truth about Clarissa, and Cindy his opponent. But he still won the duel, and now, in the next match, Jaden would take on Master, the one responsible for all this pain. And Jaden would win, he _would_.

Jaden smiled and wolfed down a whole water bottle in one sip.

Honcho examined his nails, as a child he was taught good hygiene. Honcho looked up at the dueling platform in the middle of the stadium. Soon…very soon, he would take on Zane. Honcho smiled, that was bound to be a great duel. For Honcho, Battle City had been great, a revival. Suddenly Honcho's stomach growled and he ran off to the bathroom.

The competitors, along with Chazz, all stood by the perimeter of the dueling platform.

Yugi addressed the group, "Welcome one and all to the Semi-Finals of the Battle City Tournament!" The group clapped enthusiastically and Yugi smiled.

Kaiba stepped forward, "Will everybody please step onto the dueling platform."

Jaden, Master, Zane, Honcho, and Chazz stepped hesitantly onto the metal dueling stage and Kaiba continued.

"The first match will pit together Jaden and Master, and the second match will have Zane facing off against Honcho."

Kaiba paused and then suddenly withdrew a small remote from his pocket. He pressed the top button and suddenly a metallic rail surrounded the dueling stage.

"What's going on," Chazz shouted and Kaiba smiled.

"Prepare to witness Kaiba Corp's newest endeavor, a dueling field like none other. Prepare…to reach for the stars."

A low rumble grew louder and louder until the dueling stadium lurched into the air. It was rapidly rising into the sky; the arena below them was growing smaller and smaller by the second.

Jaden peeked over the edge of the railing and spotted the flare of the rockets below.

But Yugi roughly pulled Jaden back, so he wouldn't fall over the edge.

Jaden felt the stage coming to a stop. His ears were popping like crazy and Jaden pushed his hands up against his ears.

Jaden looked up, and he could just make out the faint outline of the stars. The sun was half way between the earth and its zenith. It would be a few hours before the stars could be seen clearly, but Jaden thought that this was still really cool.

Kaiba stepped forward, "This will be a dueling experience like none other," and suddenly the wind picked up, causing all of the duelists to duck behind the rail.

Honcho groaned, he had a minor problem with heights. Once the wind died down Kaiba continued, "This will be different from the blimp experience. You are out in the open, with a thin slit of metal to support me…but don't worry, this is perfectly safe."

Jaden smiled and stomped on the duel stage, just to make sure.

Yugi then stepped forward, "I will be referring this match. Will Jaden and Master please step up to the center of the stage and all others step to the side."

Jaden nodded excitedly, this was it. The moment he had been waiting for. It was Jaden's time to shine, for Banner, Syrus, Alexis, Clarissa, Cindy, and the countless others who fell prey to the Shadow Conquerors. This was for them, and in the words of Seto Kaiba; Jaden had to reach for the stars.

Jaden took Masters deck and quickly shuffled it while Master shuffled his, then they exchange back to their respective decks.

Yugi nodded, "Match 1, of Round 2, the semi-finals, of the Battle City Tournament will now begin…Jaden vs. Master…duel!

Jaden: 8000

Master: 8000

Jaden took a deep breath, this was it, this was the big one. Both players picked up five cards, and Master declared he was going first by drawing a sixth card.

Master chuckled, "As much as I enjoy the new dueling field Kaiba, there's only one place that I ever feel truly at home."

Jaden nodded, he knew what was coming next. He had been expecting this, he was ready for this. This would _not_ be the last time he saw the sky. Jaden would come back…this was it.

The Shadow Amulet engraved in Master's palm began to glow a radiant amethyst.

But suddenly the bright jewel died down, what was going on? Yugi stepped forward; his Millennium Puzzle was glowing wildly.

"I will not let another innocent duelist wall prey to your fiendish ways. Your Shadow Games will end…now."

Master growled, "You think your ancient puzzle can stand up to my Shadow Amulet?" Master's Shadow Amulet blazed wildly and in response Yugi's Millennium Puzzle cranked it up a notch.

But Jaded stepped forward, "Yugi…stop." Yugi looked astounded, what was Jaden up to?"

"It's ok Yugi. I will defeat Master; it will be a great duel…fun. The easiest way to defeat Master is at his own game. When I beat him in a Shadow Game his soul will be captured, his soul gone forever. So let him play his little games, so that I can beat him at them."

Yugi paused hesitantly, but then he nodded. The Millennium Puzzle stopped glowing and Yugi stepped back, "Good luck."

"Go Jaden," Chazz and Zane shouted in usion, as Master smiled manically and black shadows consumed the two duelists, enshrouding them in darkness.

Master chuckled, "You're a brave one Jaden, brave, but foolish."

Jaden smiled, "You're the foolish one, for this Shadow Game, will be your downfall."

Master chuckled, "I think not." And Master began his turn.

"I activate the field spell card Order of the White Knight," Master announced. A white circle with strange inscriptions on the border surrounded Master and Jaden.

"Order of the White Knight," Jaden questioned. Master hadn't used that card during the four way duel.

Master snickered, "Order of the White Knight gives my White Knights a 500 attack and defense point boost."

Jaden glared, Masters entire deck was made up of White Knights, this would mean trouble.

Master smiled and continued his move, "I summon White Knight Mercenary (1500/1200)."

A tall man dressed in a gleaming white armor appeared on the field. He held a long saber with a curved hilt.

"And thanks to the effect of Order of the White Knight my White Knight Mercenary's attack increases to 2000 and his defense rises to 1700. And now, I am going to end my turn."

Jaden nodded and drew. This was it, the moment he had waited for since he heard about the Shadow Conquerors from Mitsavumi, it seemed like a lifetime ago. Jaden studied his hand and quickly devised a plan.

"I'm now going to summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400)!" A tall man with outfitted in blue and yellow armor, with the occasional spark flying out of his body appeared on the field.

Master snickered, "You're sending that to defeat me?"

Jaden smiled, "That…and I am going to activate the magic card Hero Dice!"

A squat pink die with a small head, arms, and legs appeared on the field.

"Hero Dice," Master pondered as the pink die began spinning rapidly on the field.

Jaden nodded, "Hero Die has a number of effects, depending on the number it lands on."

Jaden crossed his fingers; he desperately wanted the number four to be the result. Master watched anxiously as the die slowed down. It landed on one, six, three, four, two, one…it came to a stop at…four!"

Jaden jumped up into the air, he couldn't believe his good luck!

Master growled, "What does a four mean?"

Jaden smiled, "A four allows me to destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field."

The Hero Dice suddenly shot forward and rammed right into White Knight Mercenary. White Knight Mercenary and Hero Dice were destroyed in a sudden explosion. When the smoke cleared Master's field was completely void of monsters, exactly like Jaden had wanted.

"Now Elemental Hero Sparkman," Jaden began. "Attack Master directly, Spark Blast!"

Elemental Hero Sparkman wasted no time in firing a volley of bolts at Master. With each one master cried out in pain. And in each spot where they hit Master had a giant hole in his suit, which, thanks to the bolts, was currently on fire. Master removed his jacket and threw it to the side, Jaden laughed at Master's angry expression as his life points dropped down to 6400 (Jaden: 8000 Master: 6400).

Master snarled, "You may find it funny now Jaden, but you've obviously forgotten that in a Shadow Game everything is real, so the attacks are real. I am used to the pain…but you are not as accustomed. I am warning you, this duel will be no way near as easy as your duel against Cindy was. I'm warning you now I play to win…and I'm going to win, your soul.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

The explosive duel between Master and Jaden continues, with both players dueling fiercely. Jaden is holding his own but Master is not one to underestimate as both duelists are forced to play at their best, if they want to even have a chance of beating their opponent. Part two of Reach for the Stars next time on Yugioh, and so much more!


	27. Reach for the Stars Pt II

Disclaimer: I do not…wait what was I going to say? Oh right, I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX!

* * *

Episode Twenty Seven

Reach for the Stars Part II

Master drew, giving him a total of five cards in his hand. He smiled wickedly at his opponent, Jaden. This was the time to crush Jaden, with Jadens soul Master would become even more powerful, and soon, very soon, the world would be his.

Master surveyed the field before beginning his move. Master was losing with 6400 life points, while Jaden had perfect, untouched 8000 life points. Master was completely defenseless, but he did have Order of the White Knight on the field, and all Jaden had was Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400).

Master studied his hand carefully, he needed one more card and then he could execute his strategy. But in the meantime he had to keep up a solid offense and defense.

Master smiled, "I am now going to summon everyone's favorite card…White Knight on a White Horse (1700/800)!"

Jaden growled, that card had caused problems during the four way duel. The large horse with its famed rider appeared on the field. And thanks to Order of the White Knight its stats rose to 2200/1300.

Master chuckled and placed a card face down before continuing his move. "White Knight on a White Horse, attack Elemental Hero Sparkman! White Knight Slash attack, now!"

White Knight on a White Horse raced rapidly across the field. It held its gleaming white sword high and swung the sword right at Elemental Hero Sparkman, hitting him square in the chest."

Elemental Hero Sparkman fell to the ground and suddenly dispersed into thin air. Jaden groaned as his life points dropped down to 7400 (Jaden: 7400 Master: 6400).

Master chuckled, "And now I'll end my turn."

Jaden nodded and drew, giving him a total of five cards in his hand. "I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) to the field in attack position!" A squat man outfitted in a large suit filled with water, wearing a white cape, and holding a large blaster on its wrists appeared on the field.

Jaden smiled, "And thanks to Bubbleman's effect I can draw two cards since he is the only card on my field."

Jaden quickly drew two cards, giving him a total of six in his hand.

Jaden set a card face down and beamed wildly as he continued his move. "Now, I am going to sacrifice both the Elemental Hero Bubbleman on my side of the field and the Metamorphosis in my hand in order to special summon in defense mode…"

Suddenly Elemental Hero Bubbleman was surrounded by a bright blue aura. He pulsed as the aura completely consumed his body. The mass of light took on different shapes and morphed into different sizes before it finally took on the shape of a tall man. Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman (800/1200) had a blue mask on its face and was decked out in an impressive blue armor. It had a massive white cape on and a couple of blasters on each arm.

Master laughed, amused, "You really think your pathetic _Neo_ Bubbleman can defeat my White Knight on a White Horse? Well if so, I'm sorry to tell you, that you are sorely mistaken."

Jaden smiled, "We'll see, all in due time," and with that Jaden placed a card facedown and ended his turn, with four cards in his hand.

Master chuckled and drew a card, giving him five cards in his hand. "I'm now going to sacrifice my White Knight on a White Horse in order to summon…White Knight Champion (2600/2400)." Jaden froze, White Knight Champion was tough, but Jaden thought he could handle it.

Although White Knight Champion was a seven starred monster if Master sacrificed 500 life points then White Knight Champion could be summoned with only one tribute. Master did this, and his life points dropped down to 5900 (Jaden: 7400 Master: 5900). Jaden smiled, he was now firmly in the lead by 1500 life points.

White Knight on a White Horse disappeared as a flash of white light appeared on the field. Then, White Knight on a White Horse was suddenly replaced by White Knight Champion.

White Knight Champion stood tall and proud, he was dressed in a gleaming white armor that shone brightly even in this dark setting. White Knight Champion wielded two gleaming swords, their hilts were made of gold and the swords themselves were sharp enough to cut through a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. And, suddenly its stats increased to 3100/2900, thanks to the effect of Order of the White Knight.

Master smiled, and Jaden waited for him to attack. But Master smile became wicked and crooked, "This duel is too important…you're too good…I can't make careless errors. So I'm going to set one card facedown and end my turn."

Jaden growled as Master ended his turn, with three cards in it. Jaden had wanted him to attack, so that Jaden could have activated the effect of Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman. But, now that Jaden thought about it, it was an obvious trick.

Jaden drew, giving him five cards in his hand. Now Master had his card facedown, this could mean trouble for Jaden. But if Jaden was too cautious, what if Master's facedown card wasn't anything to worry Jaden about? And Master was just stalling until he drew what he needed and Jaden was in deep trouble, for Jaden highly doubted that White Knight Champion was Master's strongest card.

"First, I'm going to set one monster in defense position," Jaden began. The familiar brown back of a Duel Monsters card, placed in the defense position (Horizontally) appeared next to Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman.

Jaden cleared his throat, "And now I am going to activate Mystic Wok. This card allows me to sacrifice one monster on my field and I choose my facedown Elemental Hero Clayman. I can then add his defense to my life points!" Elemental Hero Clayman appeared on the field momentarily. Then he disappeared and Jaden's life points skyrocketed to 9400 (Jaden: 9400 Master: 5900).

"Now, Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman, attack White Knight Champion!"

Master laughed, what was this about? Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman shot forward and held up its blaster. It shot a long stream of water at White Knight Champion. White Knight Champion hissed and ran straight through the water, to slice Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman in the stomach.

Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman cried out in pain and was instantly destroyed, reducing Jadens life points to 7100 (Jaden: 7100 Master: 5900)."

Master chuckled, "What could you have possibly been smoking when you made that move?"

Jaden smiled, "Well you see, my intention was to destroy your White Knight Champion. I assumed this because the effect of my Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman is that; when it battles a monster that monster is destroyed at the end of the damage step."

Master stood horrified, as White Knight Champion slowly dematerialized. Then Jaden smiled, "And I'm going to activate my face down card, Elemental Mirage. This will return my Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman to the field at the end of this turn."

Master growled, but he wasn't quite done yet. "I activate Replenish of the White Knight. When a White Knight is destroyed it can return to the field with half of its original attack, and it can't receive any bonuses."

Suddenly White Knight Champion reappeared on the field, right where it was standing before. This time though, it had 1200 attack points and 2600 defense points.

Jaden growled, he hadn't quite anticipated that.

Jaden ended his turn with three cards in his hand, and Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman (800/1200) appeared on the field.

Master snickered, "So very foolish Jaden, thinking you could pull a fast one on me. But I assure you, I will be the one with _all_ of the tricks."

Jaden cringed as Master drew, giving him four cards in his hand. "First off, I activate the magic card Pot of Greed." Master swiftly drew an extra two cards from his deck, giving him a total of five in his hand.

Master smiled cruelly as he prepared to continue his move. "I activate the magic cards Order of the White Sword and Order of the White Shield, by sacrificing my Order of the White Knight!"

The white ring that surrounded the duel suddenly dispersed into the air, only to be replaced by two more rings, one encompassing the other. On the border of the inside ring were tiny, white swords. And on the outside of the second ring was a series of tiny white shields. Master was left with three cards in his hand as he continued his move.

"My Order of the White Sword allows all my White Knight monsters to get a 700 attack point boost while in battle in attack position, and while in battle in defense mode my White Knight gains 700 defense points." But master wasn't done yet, continuing his move with three cards in his hand.

"I activate Essence of White Knight!" Jaden stared, this was another card that Jaden was not familiar with, but from Master's bright smiled Jaden could tell it was trouble.

Master chuckled, "I can activate Essence of White Knight when I have both Order of the White Sword and Order of the White Shield on the field. Essence of White Knight allows me to summon one White Knight Minion to the field once per turn."

Suddenly, a shimmering, ghost-like figure, wearing shiny white armor, appeared on the field.

"Oh and did I mention my White Knight Minion has 1000 attack and defense points, and when it destroys a monster it gains 700 attack points." Jaden cringed, as Master commanded his White Knight Minion to attack Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman.

White Knight Minion, receiving a 700 attack point bonus thanks to Order of the White Sword, raced across the field and slashed at Jaden's only monster.

Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman let out a final roar as it dispersed into thin air. Jaden groaned as his life points dropped down to 6200 (Jaden: 6200 Master: 5900).

Suddenly thought, White Knight Minion exploded in a flash of light, thanks to the effect of Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman. But Master didn't seem to care as he spoke, "Now, White Knight Champion, do you worst!"

White Knight Champion slid forward and slashed its two swords at Jadens chest.

Jaden screamed at in horror as his knees gave away and he dropped to the ground, clutching his bleeding chest. Jaden tore off his ripped shirt and tied it around the room, and as Master laughed Jaden struggled to rise back up, his life points shot down to 5000 (Jaden: 5000 Master: 5900).

Jaden smiled, "Is that your best Master?" Master snorted and ended his turn with two cards in his hand.

Jaden drew, giving him four cards in his hand. "I activate the field spell card…Skyscraper 2 – Hero City!"

A low rumble came from beneath Jaden's feet and suddenly, all around them, the shadows morphed into large buildings that reached into the infinite. The dueling field was surrounded by blue buildings that came from the future, going on for as far as the eye could see. Jaden laughed, "Well this is much better."

Master snarled, "Just because the field has changed, doesn't mean the direction of the duel will…I _will_ be the victor.

Jaden laughed, "We'll see. Cuz now I activate the effect of Skyscraper 2, allowing me to summon a monster with Elemental Hero in the name that was destroyed in battle back from the graveyard!"

Suddenly Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman appeared on the field. Master smirked, "That again?"

Jaden smiled, "Not for too much longer. For now I am going to activate the magic card…Cost Down! Allowing me to choose a monster in my hand and lower their level by two! And I choose to lower my Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) level from seven to five! And after doing that, I am going to summon my Elemental Hero Neos by sacrificing my Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman!"

Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman disappeared in a whir of blue light and in its place a new, more powerful monster appeared. Elemental Hero Neos was tall; he was off white with red inscriptions on his chest and a pointed head.

It was now Jaden's turn to chuckle. "Elemental Hero Neos, attack White Knight Champion!" Elemental Hero Neos shot forward and with a swift movement of its fists, completely obliterated White knight Champion, even with the seven hundred attack point boost. Master narrowed his eyes, as his life points shoot down to 5300 (Jaden: 5000 Master: 5300).

Jaden laughed, "Well that was fun," and ended his turn with three cards in his hand.

Master growled and drew, giving him three cards in his hand. Then, a White Knight Minion (1000/1000) appeared on the field. Master suddenly began one of his infamous laughing fits. "Oh…this is so…_perfect_," he whispered maliciously.

Jaden anticipated the worst as Master activated the magic card Steal of Time. Jaden studied the card, "What are you up to Master?"

Master finished laughing, "I'd love to enlighten you. You see, Steal of Time allows me to turn the clocks two turns into the future, except we're not allowed to draw."

A large clock appeared on the field, it began to turn slower, then faster, and faster, and faster… The world became a blue or color before suddenly everything stopped, the clock read one. Master smiled, "One turn means I can summon one White Knight Minion (1000/1000)."

Jaden understood why Master was doing this; he wanted more White Knight Minions…but why?

Master chuckled, "And for every turn, I lose 200 life points (Jaden: 5000 Master: 5100)." Then the clock started up again, just like before, everything was a blur of blue and white, when the clock finally stopped it read two. Master's life points dropped (Jaden: 5000 Master: 4900) and Master had one more White Knight Minion (1000/1000).

"That's all," Master announced and the large clock disappeared. Master was beaming, "I see that you are confused Jaden. But what I do next will explain everything…I activate Polymerization!"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

Things REALLY pick up in the duel with both players unleashing the full force of their decks. The dueling field gets intense and both players take damage after damage, pushing them to their limits…and beyond. All this and so very much more, next time on Yugioh…


	28. Reach for the Stars Pt III

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do not, did you catch that? I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX…over.

* * *

Episode Twenty Eighty

Reach for the Stars Part III

Jaden watched, completely mesmerized, as Master's three White Knight Minions combined together in a small portal that was placed in the center of the field. As the portal morphed into different shapes and sizes Jaden took the time to survey the field.

Master had one card in his hand, with Polymerization active on the field. He also had Order of the White Sword and Order of the White Shield, plus Essence of White Knight in play. Master was losing by a mere 100 life points, he had 4900 life points. And Jaden was just barely ahead with a total of 5000 life points. Jaden too had one card in his hand, but on his field he had the field card Skyscraper 2 – Hero City, and Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) in attack position.

The vortex had started off as black, but as it created this new monster it slowly changed into a pure white. Then, the portal unleashed a burst of light and Masters new monster appeared on the field.

Master chuckled, "Meet my…White Knight (1800/3000)!" White Knight was a tall and thin man. They armor he wore was thick; on his chest was a circle with strange writing inscribed within it. He wore pants made of chainmail and he had a heavy helmet covering his face. A long and thin sword was at his side and he held a shield as long and wide as his torso.

Jaden laughed, "_The_ White Knight, the one and only? Nothing else, no White Knight Man, or White Knight Fish, that's his name? Just White Knight, wow it's great to finally meet you, my name's Jaden," Jaden held out his hand mockingly for White Knight shake. "I'm disappointed Master, if that's your greatest monster…"

Master snarled, "You cut me to the quick, although his name me be, as you say, _just_ White Knight, he is in no means my most powerful. Although I do believe he will suffice to completely eliminate you."

Jaden chuckled, "Yeah whatever, bring it on Just White Knight."

Master nodded, "Oh, he shall. But first I am going to activate one of his special abilities. During both my Main Phase 1 and Main Phase 2 my White Knight can swap attack and defense points!" Suddenly White Knights attack became 3000 and his defense became 1800.

"And what's his other special ability," Jaden asked curiously.

Master snickered, "All in good time. For now, I'm going to command my White Knight to attack your Elemental Hero Neos, White Knight Thrust!" White Knight ran forward, drawings his sword and placing both hands on its hilt. White Knight slashed its sword straight at Elemental Hero Neos. As he did this his attack increased to 3700, thanks to the effect of Order of the White Sword.

Elemental Hero Neos was cut cleanly in half and was instantly destroyed. Jaden shook violently as his life points dropped down to 3800, placing him in last place (Jaden: 3800 Master: 4900).

Master chuckled viscously, "It's so nice to be ahead Jaden, beating you is _so_ much fun."

Jaden beamed, "Great, you're having fun, I'm having fun, that's what dueling's all about."

Master sneered, his attempt at beating down Jaden mentally had so far been a failure, but no matter, he wouldn't fail at dueling. Master quickly ended his turn, with one card in his hand.

Jaden beamed and drew, although deep down inside, he knew he was in trouble, unless…

Jaden now had two cards in his hand. He activated Pot of Greed, discarded that, and drew two cards, giving him three. Jaden smiled, "I activate the effect of my field card Skyscraper 2 – Hero City, allowing me to bring back my Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000)!"

Elemental Hero Neos jumped from the tallest building in the skyline, and landed in front of Jaden with a _bang_!

Master snorted, "My White Knight beat him once, he can beat him again."

Jaden laughed, "Not this time. For now I activate the field card…Neos Space!" The skyscrapers slowly broke down, dematerializing slowly, and the dark shadows reappeared.

Once they returned to their regular, darker, setting, the black shadows quickly transformed into a rainbow of shadows, with an emphasis on the color green.

Master snarled, he knew that Neos Space could cause a bundle of trouble.

Jaden chuckled, "My Neos Space gives my Elemental Hero Neos a 500 attack point boost (3000/2000)."

Master frowned, "He still can't beat my monster."

Jaden chuckled, "You're right, he can't, but I know someone that could. I summon Neos Spacian Flare Scarab (500/500)!"

Master looked amazed as a tall, beetle-like monster appeared on the field, "How do you expect a wimpy monster like that to change the tide of the duel?"

Jaden laughed, "Well I'm now going to activate the special ability of my Neos monsters."

Master looked puzzled, as Jaden initiated Contact Fusion. "Contact Fusion is an ability that allows me to fuse Neos on the field together, without Polymerization. Usually the fusion monster must return to my deck by the end of the turn, but thanks to Neos Space, that doesn't have to happen!"

Elemental Hero Neos and Neos Spacian Flare Scarab grabbed hands and slowly swirled into one. A misty fog shrouded the field as the light grew brighter and brighter. Then, Jaden's new monster appeared on the field, Elemental Hero Flare Neos (2500/2000). Master recalled that monster from the four way duel.

Elemental Hero Flare Neos was a tall form of Neos Spacian Flare Scarab. Not only that, but its body was a combination of red and yellow colors. Then, due to the effect of Neos Space, Elemental Hero Flare Neos attack shot up by 500 to 3000. Then, to Master's surprise, its attack shot further up to 4600.

"What sort of trickery is this," Master shouted.

"Trickery," Jaden asked. "You capture my friends' souls and due all kinds of other tricky -things and you accuse me of trickery? No, this is no trickery, it's the rules. My Elemental Hero Flare Neos gains 400 attack points per magic/trap card on the field.

Master had Order of the White Sword, Order of the White Shield, and Essence of White Knight on the field. On top of which, Jaden had Neos Space out on the field. So not only did Elemental Hero Flare Neos get a bonus from Neos Spaces effect, but it then gets a bonus from Neos Space due to its own effect.

Jaden laughed, "Isn't it great, I'm basically using your strategy to my advantage." Master growled, but there was nothing he could do about.

Jaden chuckled, "Now, my Elemental Hero Flare Neos, attack White Knight…Flare Blast!"

Elemental Hero Flare Neos beat its large wings and rapidly ascended into the air. It raced forward, its entire body beginning to flare up. It slammed right into White Knight, and at the last second White Knights attack rose up to 3700 due to the effect of Order of the White Sword.

Elemental Hero Flare Neos consumed its opponent in a massive blast, blowing Master down to 4000 (Jaden: 3800 Master: 4000).

Jaden chuckled; both duelists were getting closer and closer in terms of points, as the end came closer and closer.

Jaden ended his turn, putting Master in control. Master drew, giving him two cards in his hand. Suddenly a bright, white, torso of armor appeared on the field. Followed by a pair of white, steel, chaps, next to it and two white, metal, gloves next to that. Then finally a large metal, white helmet.

Jaden stood stunned, "What is this?" The armor reminded him of what White Knight was wearing.

Master chuckled, "Remember when I mentioned White Knight had _another_ special ability…well this is it. When White Knight is destroyed in battle the next turn I get to special summon one Body of White Knight (0/0), Legs of White Knight (0/0), Arms of White Knight (0/0), and Head of White Knight (0/0)."

Jaden chuckled, "There's nothing too special about them."

Master laughed, "Oh you'll see…once you try destroying them."

Jaden narrowed his eyes and Master only ended his turn.

Jaden drew a card, giving him two cards in his hand, the same amount as Master. Jaden studied his hand, what did Master mean when he was talking about destroying his monsters?

Jaden shook his head and prepared to make his move. "I'm going to set one card facedown!" Then, Elemental Hero Flare Neos' attack rose to 5000 due to its effect. "And now I am going to order my Elemental Hero Flare Neos to attack Body of White Knight!"

Elemental Hero Flare Neos rushed forward and slashed right at Body of White Knight…but Body of White Knight didn't move.

Master chuckled, "These four monsters can't be destroyed by a monster while White Knight is in my graveyard, and I don't take any battle damage from them."

Jaden snarled, "Fine, this may be a solid defense for now…but soon…"

Master chuckled, "Yeah we'll see. But once I'm done with you, you'll be dead." Master drew a card, giving him three in his hand. Master quickly activated two Dian Keto the Cure Master, a magic card giving him a 1000 life point boost (Jaden: 3800 Master: 6000). Master smiled, the gap between Jaden and Master had widened, in Master's favor. Then Master ended his turn, satisfied.

Jaden drew and activated Pot of Greed, giving him three cards in his hand. Jaden beamed, "Prepare for the worst Master. I activate Polymerization, in order to fuse together my Elemental Hero Wildheart, and Elemental Hero Necroshade!"

Both Elemental Hero Wildheart and Necroshade appeared on the field. They quickly joined together in a large white vortex. They were gone in an instant, and the vortex grew larger and larger, until it suddenly spit out a new monster.

Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman (1900/1800) was a tall man with huge muscles. It had a red headdress and was wearing a pair of khaki colored pants. It had a long, yellow, staff in its right hand.

Master laughed, "And how is that going to help?"

Jaden chuckled, "Well first off, when my Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman is summoned I can automatically destroy one monster on my opponent's field!" White Knight Body rapidly disappeared in a blast of light.

Master growled, but it wasn't over yet, Jaden continued. "Then I can return one monster from your graveyard to your side of the field."

Master smiled…a benefit. Until Master realized which monster Jaden was choosing.

White Knight (1800/3000) suddenly reappeared on the field. This meant that Jaden could kill Master's other monsters.

And Jaden didn't waste a second, "Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman, attack Arms of White Knight!"

Necroid Shaman rushed forward, Arm of White Knight's attack rose to 700 due to Order of White Sword. But Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman easily destroyed it.

Then Elemental Hero Flare Neos rushed forward on Jaden's command to destroy Legs of White Knight.

Master snarled as Elemental Hero Flare Neos destroyed yet another of his monsters, and in the end Master was left with Head of White Knight, and White Knight on the field.

Master's life points dropped down to 200 (Jaden: 3800 Master: 200). Jaden beamed wildly, he now was 3600 points above Master, and soon he would end this.

Master growled furiously, "I will not be defeated. Mark my words I will win this duel, one way or another, I WILL BE THE VICTOR," Master roared…and at that moment he beat Jaden down mentally. Jaden shook from the ferocity of Master's words, Jaden knew this was not the time to gloat.

Jaden chuckled, "Yeah whatever. I end my turn," stated Jaden regaining his composure and trying to look strong.

Master quickly drew, giving him a single card in his hand and he activated Pot of Greed, giving him two. But his wide grin slowly wrapped around his face.

Master began to laugh manically, "Jaden, Jaden, Jaden, the worst is so very near. First I am going to swap White Knights attack and defense (3000/1800)."

And after that Master activated, "White Knight Sanctity."

Jaden stared, puzzled, as a large white temple appeared on the field. Master chuckled and explained, "Upon activating this card I am allowed to sacrifice one White Knight on my field." Suddenly Head of White Knight dematerialized, the particles slowly drifted into the temple, which slowly filled up with light...

The temple suddenly exploded into a thousand pieces, as a new monster stepped onto the field. This man was tall and muscular, large. His white cape shimmered and his sword and armor glittered in the sunlight, he was, Holy White Knight (3500/2800). If Jaden wasn't about to receive damage from it, he would have called Holy White Knight beautiful.

But then Jaden quickly reanalyzed his field, Jaden still had Elemental Hero Flare Neos on the field, so why would Master summon him in attack?

Master beamed, as if reading Jaden's mind. "You see Jaden; my White Knight gets a 200 attack point boost for each White Knight in my graveyard (White Knight Mercenary, White Knight on a White Horse, White Knight Champion, White Knight Minion, White Knight Minion, White Knight Minion, Head of White Knight, Body of White Knight, Arms of White Knight, and Legs of White Knight).

Master laughed even harder, as Holy White Knight got a 1000 attack point boost (4500/2800). Master smiled malevolently, and his black eyes seemed to grow even darker.

"Holy White Knight, Holy Slash attack on…" Master considered his options. If Jaden activated another two magic/trap card Elemental Hero Flare Neos (Currently with 4600 attack points) would be able to destroy Holy White Knight even with Order of White Sword on the field. But killing Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman would do so much damage.

Master shook his head, "Attack Elemental Hero Flare Neos!" Suddenly Holy White Knight's attack shot up to 5200, and then he raced across the field.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next Time on Battle City GX…

This is it, the end of the decisive battle, Jaden vs. Master. At this point Jaden is in the lead by more then 3000 points and Master only has 200 life points keeping his soul intact. While Jaden be able to maintain his lead even with Holy White Knight on the field? Will Master attempted to summon Sacred White Knight for the second time in his life, and will an unexpected Jaden be able to stand up to a monster like that? It all ends, next time on Yugioh…


End file.
